Everlasting Love
by Choi RinRi
Summary: DISCONTINUE Lanjut di blog ; Cek Bio RinRi. Much thanks and good bye !
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseo~ Choi Rinri kembali datang dengan membawa fic baru ;D *lambai tangan* padahal fic yang sebelumnya aja belom selesai yah -_- #plak!

RinRi saranin baca fic ini di iringin sama lagu yang udah RinRi tulis di bawah Cerita, biar kebawa suasana ceritanya sih ;) okelah langsung aja yaaaa~

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : **Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari appanya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca. Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar**-pada awalnya-**

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

'plak'

"_**perih, bukan? Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya!"**_

"_**hiks..am-ampun, appa.."**_

"_**selamanya kau hanyalah noda bagiku, seharusnya kau yang berada di alam baka! Bukan istriku!"**_

"_**jang-AKH!"**_

'Ctar!'

Langit kini tak menunjukan tanda bersahabat. Kilat-kilat menyambar tak berpawang. Hujan pun tak hentinya ikut andil menjatuhkan butiran bening membasahi alas bumi. Hitam kelam, seperti itulah gambaran diliuar sana. Lagi, disaat seperti ini lagi-lagi namja itu harus terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya karena terusik akan bunga- ah bukan, bunga baginya sangat lah indah. Terusik akan adanya ilalang tidur yang mengganggunya. Mimpi itu, lagi-lagi mimpi itu hadir. Dan itu semakin membuat lubang hitam di hatinya lebih menganga.

"hosh..hosh.." matanya bergerak tak menentu. Peluh berjatuhan membasahi parasnya yang manis. Surai coklatnya pun basah karena keringatnya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Ya, ia takut, sangat takut. Entah mengapa mimpi itu mendatanginya dalam waktu 3 hari berturut-turut. Seolah kembali mengingatkannya pada kejadian kelam 7 tahun yang lalu. Mimpi itu selalu menghantui semenjak ia-

'Ctar!'

"kyaaa!" kembali kilat menggelegar dan cukup membuat namja manis itu berteriak. Ditariknya selimut tebal hingga menutupi setengah badannya. Badannya bergetar ketakutan.

'Brak!'

"hey, brengsek! Kau berisik dan mengganggu tidurku!" seorang namja mendobrak pintu ber cat hitam pekat itu dengan paksa. Namja itu menghampiri dan berdiri di samping ranjang namja manis tadi. "ma-maaf.." namja manis bersurai coklat itu menunduk dalam tak mampu menatap kilatan amarah di mata sipit 'suami'nya. Suami? Kalian bingung? Biarkan nanti aku yang akan menjawab semua kebingungan kalian.

"kau membuat ku muak! Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika harus terus satu atap dengan mu. Argh! Pernikahan konyol ini memang benar-benar membuat ku ingin mati saja. Bajingan tua dan nenek sihir itu memang ingin menyiksa ku" sakit, rasanya sakit mendengar semua kata-kata yang terlontar dari namja tampan di depannya. Walaupun ia sudah sering mendapat cacian dan hinaan dari 'suami'nya, tapi tetap saja hatinya tak bisa kebal menyingkirkan perasaan sakit itu. Pandangannya mulai terasa kabur karena terhalang bulir bening yang siap jatuh. "hikss.."

'Plak!'

Perih menjalar di area pipinya saat mendapati tangan mungil suaminya menamparnya dengan telak. "kau memang lemah! Hentikan isakan mu atau kau akan ku bunuh, Kim Ryeowook!" tangannya mencengkram dagu namja bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu dengan kuat, mengangkatnya agar dapat menatapnya. Ryeowook menggigit bibir nya agar tak keluar isakan yang mungkin akan membuatnya mendapat pelajaran yang sering ia terima dari 'suami'nya itu. "bagus, kembali tidur!" namja sipit itu mendorong Ryeowook dengan paksa dan membuat kepala Ryeowook harus membentur kepala ranjangnya. Namja sipit itu segera berlalu dan membanting pintu yang tadi sempat ia dobrak dengan keras.

Matanya melirik jam dinding yang tersemat di tembok putih kamarnya. Pukul 11 malam. Lebih baik ia cepat tidur jika tak ingin di hukum dosen besok karena terlambat. Ryeowook mengusap pelan kepalanya yang tadi sempat terbentur akibat perlakuan kasar 'suami'nya.

"hikss..selamat malam, Yesung hyung.." ia membetulkan posisi nya dan menarik selimut tebal bercorak kartun Winni The Pooh favoritnya. Diluar hujan semakin deras dan awan pun semakin gelap. Kini, ia mulai kembali memasuki alam bawah sadarnya dan berharap mimpi buruk itu tak kembali menghampirinya.

**-TBC**

**Np : FT Island – C U**

**FF kedua RinRi dengan rated M - -"**

**Tapi RinRi belom berani bikin NC kecuali terdesak kebutuhan *?***

**RinRi mau minta saran nih, disini YeWook itu kuliah. Nah kira-kira umur mereka kalau kuliah itu berapa yah?**

**Terus jamnya kuliah itu dari kapan sampai kapan yah? Berapa jam gituuu~**

**Maafin kebodohan RinRI yah T^T RinRi banyak nanya ;( tapi tolong yah RinRi minta bantuannya dijawab pertanyaan aku tadi.**

**Aku ga ngerti dunia perkuliahan tapi malah mau bikin cerita yang keadaan YeWooknya itu kuliah u,u *SOK* mohon bantuanyya yaaaaa Readers untuk kelanjutan fic ini~ *mukamelas***

**Readers baik deh *puppyeyes* *Readers: ember mana ember?***

**Gimana, chingu? Suka ga? :D**

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT harapkan *puppyeyes***

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	2. Chapter 2

Choi RinRi kembali datang dengan chapter 2, ayo-ayo semua merapat(?). makasih banget buat para readers yang udah bantu mengatasi kebodohan RiRin ;) disini Yesung appa 23 tahun dan Wookie umma 20 tahun ;) langsung aja yaa..

This Is It~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : **Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari appanya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca. Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar**-pada awalnya-**

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 2**

"hyung, kau tak ingin sarapan dulu? Aku sudah buatkan roti panggang kesukann mu." Ryeowook menggangtungkan celemek kuning yang sempat ia pakai di balik pintu dapur. Ia lalu berjalan menuju keran dan membasuh kedua tangannya. Setelahnya ia menghampiri meja makan dan duduk manis. Di tatapnya sang 'suami' yang duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamu, namja tampan itu sedang sibuk memakai sepatu kets nya.

"hey, bodoh! Kau seperti orang baru saja di rumah ini! Sudah katakan berapa kali? Aku tak akan pernah sudi makan makanan buatan tanggan mu, menjijikan!" Ryeowook menatap nanar punggung 'suami'nya yang kini sudah menjauh dari hadapannya. Ya, Ryeowook dan Yesung adalah pasangan 'suami istri' semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Mereka satu kampus di Shappire Blue University Seoul, sebuah kampus khusus anak-anak yang memiliki minat dan bakat seni. Mulai dari seni musik, seni sastra, seni tari, seni lukis, seni teater hingga seni bela diri. Namun, Yesung menyuruh Ryeowook agar selalu bersikap tak kenal jika berada di kampus dan merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Yesung terlalu enggan mengakui Ryeowook sebagai 'istri' sah nya, lebih tepatnya tidak mau jika sampai ada yang tahu. Kini, Ryeowook harus duduk di meja makan dan menghabiskan makanannya sendirian. Ya, Sendirian, seperti biasa.

"Wookie! Wookie! Lihat, itu Yesung sunbae! senior kita di jurusan seni musik itu. Hari ini dia begitu tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai," namja itu menunjuk-nunjuk Yesung yang berada di lantai bawah. Ryeowook adalah salah satu mahasiswa jurusan Seni Sastra. Ruangan mereka berada di lantai 2 gedung bertingkat tersebut dan kini mereka sedang berada di balkon memperhatikan namja tampan bernama Yesung itu. "ya, dia memang tampan, sangat tampan.." Ryeowook tersenyum kaku menanggapi celotehan sahabatnya itu.

'_..dan dia itu suami ku..'_ batin Ryeowook. Raut wajah nya seketika berubah. Hubungan Ryeowook dan namja berparas aegyeo itu cukup dekat selama satu semester ini. Namun meskipun begitu, Ryeowook selalu menutupi kehidupan pribadinya dari namja tersebut.

"hey, kenapa wajah mu sedih seperti itu? Bukan kah pagi ini kita mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat indah?" tanya namja berparas aegyo itu. "kau masih single 'kan, Wookie?" pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Ryeowook tersentak. "kenapa kau tak coba dekati dia saja? Dia tampan dan kaya. Dia juga orang yang ramah terhadap fansgirl-nya. Aku yakin, jika kau mendekatinya dia pasti tidak akan keberatan. Kau manis dan dia orang yang baik, Wookie."

'_Orang yang baik? Benarkah?'_ batinnya pilu.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini sedang di kerumuni oleh banyak yeoja dan beberapa namja yang berstatus uke menatap Yesung dengan malu-malu. Senyum tak lepas di wajah tampan namja bermata sipit itu. Lihat senyumnya, begitu tulus. Ryeowook sangat iri terhadap orang-orang itu karena bisa berada sedekat itu dengan Yesung. Ya, walau sebenarnya Ryeowook bisa dikatakan lebih beruntung dari mereka karena satu atap dengan Yesung dan berstatus 'istri'nya, tapi tetap saja ia iri karena ia tak pernah mendapat senyum khas Kim Jongwoon, nama asli namja itu.

"Wookie, jika aku tak memiliki namja evil itu, mungkin aku akan mengejar Yesung sunbae. Kudengar dia itu masih single loh, ayo dekati dia!" Namja bergigi kelinci itu menyenggol Ryeowook dengan maksud menggoda.

"oh iya, Wookie! Kyuhyun cukup kenal dengan Yesung sunbae. Mereka sama-sama jurusan seni musik 'kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti ak-" "Aish, Minnie hyung! ayo masuk, sebentar lagi dosen datang." Potong Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Kau payah!" Sungmin atau lebih sering di panggil Minnie itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

mata coklatnya bergerak melirik jam dinding yang tersemat di dinding. Pukul 8 malam. Ia mengkhawatirkan namja itu, sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ryeowook tahu betul jadwal berakhirnya kuliah Yesung, dan itu sudah berakhir sejak lima jam yang lalu. Jika pulang malam, namja itu biasanya dalam keadaan lah yang harus mendapatkan imbasnya. Ia di pukuli oleh Yesung habis-habisan.

Ryeowook harus menelan kenyataan pahit jika malam ini harus terulang kembali hal yang sama. Matanya tak kunjung terpejam meskipun ia sudah beberapa kali menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Ryeowook pun mengambil sebuah buku yang sudah terlihat usang di laci kecil yang terdapat di meja sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak mulai membuka setiap lembar buku usang bersamput coklat tua itu. Buku Diary, teman setianya sejak ia masih berada di bangku SMP. Mungkin dengan membacanya atau menambahkan beberapa tulisan baru disana dapat membuatnya merasa cepat bertemu kantuk.

Dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat tulisan di buku diary nya. Awal tulisan itu menceritakan berbagai macam kehidupan semasa kecil Ryeowook bersama appanya. Ya, appa kandungnya. Umma? Wanita itu sudah meninggalkan Ryeowook ketika melahirkannya. Nyawa wanita itu tak dapat tertolong lagi. Dan itu pula lah yang membuat Appa nya terpuruk. Pria itu sangat terpukul karena kehilangan wanita yang sangat ia cintai, sedih karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan istrinya. Ia juga sangat marah. Ya, dia marah terhadap anaknya karena menganggap Ryeowook adalah penyebab kematian istrinya. Maka dari itu appanya selalu menyiksa Ryeowook dengan kejam.

"appa.." Ryeowook bergumam lirih. Ia masih ingat betul saat dirinya pulang sekolah harus mendapati ayahnya yang tewas bunuh diri dengan menggantungkan lehernya di tiang pintu kamarnya. Saat itu pula ia langsung menjerit histeris. Ryeowook menghapus bulir bening yang meninggalkan jejak di pipi tirusnya.

Para tetangga tak satu pun yang mampu mengadopsi dan membiayai hidupnya. Maklum saja, saat itu Ryeowook tinggal di pemukiman kumuh terpencil di kota Seoul, yang memiliki penghasilan tergolong minim. Akhirnya, mereka mengirim Ryeowook ke panti asuhan. Disana, ia sangat dekat dengan pemilik panti asuhan, namja cantik berkepala empat bernama Kim Jungsu.

Karena kedekatan Ryeowook dengan Jungsu, akhirnya ia di jodohkan oleh Yesung, putra tunggal Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Jungsu. Tapi, Yesung menolak mati-matian karena umurnya masih 23 tahun dan ia masih ingin bersenang-senang. Namun, karena Jungsoo memaksa dan mengancamnya akan menghapus nama Yesung dari daftar pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Kim, maka Yesung mau tak mau menikahi Ryeowook. Semenjak itu, Yesung membenci Ryeowook dan melampiaskan kekesalannya yang terpendam terhadap Ryeowook dengan melakukan tindakan kasar.

Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari appanya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca. Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar.

"Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook! Buka pintunya!" ah, namja tampan yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan akhirnya pulang. Ia segera bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju pintu utama dengan berlari kecil. Ryeowook berharap Yesung tidak pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Annyeong, h-hyung?" mata caramelnya membulat ketika mendapati sesosok yeoja dengan manjanya bergelayut di lengan kanan 'suami'nya.

"hm, siapa dia, Sungi?" ucap yeoja itu dengan suara menggoda. Yeoja genit itu mulai menggesekkan hidungnya di lengan kekar Yesung. "hm, menurutmu?" tangan Yesung membelai rambut yeoja itu lembut. Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk melihat tontonan mesra yang di umbar Yesung secara gratis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yesung membawa seorang chingu-atau mungkin seorang yeojachingu?-ke dalam rumah. "siapa ya?" yeoja itu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir yang berwarna semerah darah itu, memasang expresi seimut mungkin. "pembantu mu?"

Rasanya ingin sekali Ryeowook menjambak rambut panjang yeoja yang dengan seenaknya menyebutnya pembantu. Dia pikir siapa dia? Sedangkan Ryeowook adalah 'istri' sah seorang Kim Jongwoon!

"jika kau berpikiran seperti itu, aku sebut jawabannya..ya." Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewah pemberian appanya itu. Dengan sengaja ia menyenggol bahu namja mungil yang masih mematung di ambang pintu.

"rumah mu sangat bagus, Sungi! Kau tinggal dengan siapa saja disini?" yeoja genit itu mengamati rumah Yesung yang bergaya klasik dan sangat mewah dengan seksama. "aku hanya tinggal bersama namja menjijikan itu. berdua saja" sayup-sayup Ryeowook dapat mendengar percakapan dua manusia yang kini menuju kamar milik Yesung. Ya, bisa kita ketahui Yesung dan Ryeowook berbeda kamar.

Ryeowook segera menutup pintu. dengan langkah lunglai ia menghampiri dan duduk sofa putih di ruang tamu. "hiks.." Ryeowook menutup mulutnya agar dapat memperkecil suara isakannya. Tangan kirinya meremas dadanya. Sakit, rasanya sesuatu di dalam dadanya seperti tercabik. hatinya sakit melihat Yesung bersama seorang yeoja. "Tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali. Apa mungkin ini ganjaran untukku? Cih, sepertinya ini memang pantas untuk ku alami karena dulu aku merebut kebahagian appa. Karena ku, appa tak bisa selalu berada dengan orang yang ia cintai, yaitu umma.." Ryeowook tersenyum pahit menyadari nasib yang menimpanya. "..pantas appa membenci ku, hiks..rasanya memang sangat menyakitkan. Kau memang benar-benar malang, Kim Ryeowook" Ia selalu berpikir bahwa penderitaan yang selalu ia rasakan ini adalah sebuah..

Karma?

"tunggu sebentar, kau haus bukan? Aku akan mengambil segelas air untuk mu." Yesung berujar sebelum ia keluar dan menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Mengetahui Yesung keluar dari kamar tanpa yeoja tadi, Ryeowook menghapus jejak air matanya dan segera menghampiri Yesung yang hendak berjalan menuju ke arah dapur.

"hyung? bi-bisakah kau tak membawa orang asing kesini?" Yesung menatap tajam Ryeowook "Ap-apalagi ke kamarmu. Ak-aku hanya memberitahu, hyung.". Ryeowook membuat suaranya sekecil mungkin agar yeoja di dalam kamar yesung tak mendengarnya. setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan berbicara dengan Yesung yang masih berdiri di depan kamar. Ia bisa memastikan setelah ini Yesung pasti akan memukulnya habis-habisan karena berani berbicara seperti tadi.

"apa peduli mu? Ini rumah ku.." Yesung mendekati Ryeowook dan menghimpitnya di dinding. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Ryeowook dapat merasakan deru nafas Yesung yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Yesung menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Ryeowook. Entah mengapa berada di jarak sedekat ini membuat sesuatu di dalam perut Ryeowook bergerumuh, rasanya geli.

"ta-tap,i aku ini adalah ist-" "APA?" mendengar bentakan itu Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa memastikan Yesung pasti sangat marah. "istri? Haha, jangan bermimpi kau, Ryeowook.." Yesung tertawa remeh. "jangan pernah kau menganggap semua ini benar-benar pernikahan yang indah. Kau bukan istri ku dan aku bukan suami mu! Jangan pernah berharap.." Yesung menarik nafas dalam.

_'Bam!'_

"..Kim Ryeowook." Sambung Yesung tepat di telinga namja mungil itu dengan suara rendahnya yang sexy. Mata Ryeowook terpejam erat saat mengetahui Yesung melayangkan sebuah pukulan, tubuhnya bergidik ketika ia pikir akan mengenai wajahnya. Ternyata Yesung memilih memukul dinding tepat di sebelah wajah Ryeowook. Kali ini Ryeowook 'sedikit' beruntung.

"Sungi.." suara manja kembali terdengar dari arah kamar. "dan ingat, jangan pernah ikut campur dalam urusan ku!" ucapnya lagi sebelum bergegas kembali menuju dapur, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih menunduk. Air mata namja mungil itu kembali meleleh. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam tiga bulan ini ia menangis, menangisi orang yang sama. Ya, dia memang namja yang cengeng.

"ka-kau bodoh, Kim Ryeowook! Tak seharusnya kau mengharapkan cinta dari namja itu.."

"_hey, namja manis! Kaki mu terluka. kemari, aku bantu membersihkan lukamu. Lihat, lutut mu berdarah!"_

"_hikss..benarkah? te-terima kasih sudah mau menolongku."_

"_iya, sudah jangan menangis. Nanti manis mu hilang, loh? Hehehe.."_

"_kau sangat manis dan aku menyukai mu! Nanti kau menikah dengan ku kalau sudah besar yah, honey?"_

"_menikah? Apa itu, hyung? dan-Hyung! namaku bukan honey, tapi-"_

"_terserah siapa nama mu, aku tak peduli. aku hanya ingin memanggil mu honey. Honey itu artinya madu. Aku mendapatkan kata itu saat aku belajar bahasa inggris di sekolah. Dan kau sangat mirip madu karena manis."_

Ia menatap sayu langit-langit di kamarnya. Ryeowook tersenyum simpul mengingat masa lalunya dengan Yesung. Dulu, Yesung yang ia kenal sangat lah baik. Dulu, saat Ryeowook masih berada di panti asuhan ia pernah terjatuh di pekarangan panti karena tersandung. Dulu, saat ternyata kaki Ryeowook terluka, Yesung dengan senang hati menolongnya, dan disana lah awal pertemuan mereka. Tapi itu dulu, dulu tetaplah dulu. Sekarang? Justru Yesung sering membuat Ryeowook terluka. Ia bahkan tak yakin Yesung masih mengingat saat-saat itu ataupun mengingat Ryeowook, karena selama satu minggu mereka berkenalan dan bermain bersama, Yesung tak pernah menanyakan namanya dan bersikeras memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'honey'. Awalnya hanya sekedar cinta monyet dan kini berakhir dengan cinta sesungguhnya yang tak terbalaskan. Poor Ryeowook.

"shh..akh, Sungi! nghh.."

_'Deg!'_

Mata Ryeowook yang sebelumnya akan terpejam untuk memasuki alam mimpi seketika membulat sempurna mendengar suara-suara aneh itu. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"suara ap-apa itu?" Ryeowook bangkit dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. ia mendekati dinding pembatas kamarnya dengan kamar Yesung. Ia menempelkan telinga kanannya pada dinding dingin itu.

"akhh..Sungi. kau memang- nghh..hebat." desahan itu kembali terdengar. Mendengar itu, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya kembali.

"astaga..ap-apa yang sedang-"

"Akhh..aku ke-keluar.." kini Yeoja itu menjerit penuh kenikmatan.

Keluar? Apa yang keluar?

Mungkin seperti itulah pemikiran yang sedang terlintas di otak Ryeowook. Sepertinya kepolosannya mengalahkan segala pengetahuan tentang hubungan intim orang dewasa.

Rasa ingin tahu Ryeowook sangat lah besar. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati kamar Yesung.

Dengan perlahan ia arahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh gagang kenop pintu Yesung. Tangannya bergetar. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut. Dengan ragu ia mulai memutar gagang kenop berwarna silver tersebut.

_'Cklek'_

"ah, te-ternyata tidak di kunci.." bisik Ryeowook. Hanya karena rasa penasarannya lah kini ia dengan lantang berani membuka pintu kamar Yesung. Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu dan-

"astaga.."

Mata Ryeowook seketika terbelalak, terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namun, tak lama rasa terkejutnya itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang mendalam. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat! Orang yang sangat ia cintai sedang dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun dengan seorang yeoja di bawahnya yang keadaannnya tak jauh berbeda.

"Kyaaaa!" yeoja itu berteriak kencang menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook yang sedang mengamatinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sarat akan kepedihan.

"KAU!" Yesung yang mengikuti arah pandang Yeoja yang sedang ditidurinya itu menangkap sosok mungil yang sedang terisak. Yesung segera beranjak dan meninggalkan Yeoja yang masih terkapar lemas di ranjangnya. tak mampu untuk melihat lebih lama, Ryeowook segera pergi dari kamar Yesung.

"Sungi! Kau ma-" "Pulanglah!" ucap Yesung dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran dimana-mana, lalu hanya memakai celana pendeknya dan membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada. "tapi ak-" "PULANG!" ia mendengus mendapat bentakan dari namja tampan itu. "tapi antarkan ak-" "PULANGLAH SENDIRI, MOON!" kembali bentakan kasar keluar dari mulut Yesung. "oke!" Yeoja itu segera memakai gaun berwarna hitam tipis yang sebelumnya ia pakai lalu menghampiri pintu.

"huh! Awas kau Sungi kalau kau meminta ku untuk tid-" "PULANG!" untuk ketiga kalinya Yeoja itu mendapat bentakan dari namja yang tadi mengajaknya bercinta. Yeoja itu akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Yesung dengan menghentakan sepatu high heels nya, memberi tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal dengan perubahan sikap Yesung. Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah beberapa kali Yesung menerjang Yeoja yang ia sebut Moon itu. Namun tetap saja adik kecilnya tak mampu di ajak berkompromi. Sepertinya tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bereaksi dengan tubuh seorang Yeoja. Dan kini semakin tidak terlampiaskan saja hasratnya kerana gangguan namja mungil tadi.

"hikss.." Ryeowook menutup mukanya dengan bantal. ingin ia sekali melupakan apa saja yang baru ia lihat. Namun, semakin keras ia melupakan justru semakin jelas lah kejadian memuakkan yang ia lihat itu teringat.

_'Brak!'_

Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya di balik bantal, badannya seketika bergetar ketika mendapati Yesung yang berada di ambang pintu. meskipun mata 'suami'nya itu sipit, tapi mata caramelnya masih dapat melihat dengan jelas kilat amarah yang terdapat di kedua mata sipit itu.

"kau.." geram Yesung tertahan, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ingin sekali ia menghajar namja mungil di depannya yang sudah berani mengganggu 'acara'nya tadi.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN JANGAN CAMPURI URUSAN KU! BRENGSEK!" dengan cepat ia menghampiri Ryeowook yang kini meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ranjangnya. ditindihnya tubuh mungil itu hingga Ryeowook merasa sesak. Tangan Ryeowook menopang dada bidang Yesung yang sedikit lagi akan bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat saat ini.

'Plak!'

Satu tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi mulus Ryeowook yang basah karena air matanya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMUAKKAN, KIM RYEOWOOK!"

"dasar anak muda! Meraka benar-benar teledor. Untung saja kita yang menemukan pintu rumah dalam keadaan tidak di kunci. Bagaimana jika maling? Habislah sudah barang-barang mewah di rumah ini." Seorang namja berceloteh kesal dengan kelakuan anak dan menantunya. Ya, dia Kim Jungsu.

"sudahlah, chagi. Yang terpenting kita harus bersyukur karena tidak ada maling yang menyadari keteledoran yang mereka lakukan." Kini sang suami, Kim Youngwoon angkat bicara setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah mewah itu lalu masuk mengikuti 'istri'nya. Mereka kini sudah berada di ruang tengah. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok namja berkepala besar ataupun namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"iya, tap-" perkataan Jungsoo terputus ketika mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Ryeowook, yang ia lebih tahu itu adalah kamar tamu bukan kamar menantunya. Ia langsung mendekati kamar itu. Seketika sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di wajah cantik Kim Jungu.

"akh..Hyung,ap-apa yang akan kau lak-Akhh!" Sebuah rintihan sakit-yang terdengar desahan kenikmatan bagi Jungsu- terdengar jelas oleh kedua namja yang kini mematung di depan kamar Ryeowook.

"ck, anak itu sangat mirip dengan mu, Youngwoon. Pemain ranjang yang sangat kasar dan beringas. Dengar, Wookie sampai kesakitan seperti itu. Tak kusangka walaupun awalnya dia menolak pernikahan ini tapi akhirnya Jongwoon luluh dan 'menyerang' Wookie juga." Tutur Jungu panjang.

"tentu, dia anakku. Walaupun kasar, tapi kau juga menyukai nya kan? Bahkan meminta lebih." Cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajah namja bertubuh tegap itu. Wajah Jungsu memerah padam mendengar godaan 'suami'nya itu.

"akh.. hikss..sa-sakit, tolong hentikan Hyung!"

"DIAM!"

"astaga, Jongwoon membentak uri Wookie! Aku bersyukur biarpun kau bermain kasar tapi kau tak pernah membentakku. Jika kau membentakku seperti itu, aku lebih memilih menendang adik kecil mu saat itu juga." ucap Jungsu, namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hahaha, dengar chagi! Jongwoon seperti itu mungkin karena Jongwoon sudah tidak tahan untuk 'menyantap' uri Wookie. Pasti kini mereka sedang berada di tahap puncak." Pikiran kotor kini sudah memenuhi otak sang kepala keluarga. Sedari tadi ia sibuk membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan anak tunggalnya itu dengan menantunya-yang faktanya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam-.

'_permainannya kasar, dia benar-benar anakku!'_ batin Youngwoon dengan bangganya.

'Cklek'

Pintu bercat hitam pekat itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, Yesung atau yang lebih sering mereka sebut Jongwoon.

"ap-appa? Umma? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Se-sejak kapan?" ucap Yesung tergagap. Tubuhnya terperanjat ketika mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang memasang cengiran lebar di depan kamar Ryeowook. Ia takut mereka mengetahui apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap Ryeowook.

"Annyeong, chagiya! Apa kau tidak lelah? Biasanya appa mu saja langsung ambruk dan tidur di samping umma." ucap Jungsoo sembari tersenyum manis dan menepuk pundak Yesung. Yesung hanya menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 10 malam, sedang apa kedua orang tua ini di rumahnya? dan apa maksud perkataan ummanya tadi?

"kau benar-benar anakku, Jongwoon. Kau bermain persis seperti ku! hahaha" tawa Yongwoon sembari mengacak rambut Yesung lembut.

Bermain? Bermain apa? Yesung semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaran kedua orang tuanya ini.

"kau..pasti melukai, Wookie, kan?"

'Deg!'

Mata sipitnya terbelalak mendengar penuturan Jungu. Apa jangan-jangan Jungsu dan Youngwoon mengetahui bahwa tadi ia memukuli Ryeowook? Tapi jika memang mereka mengetahui itu, kenapa mereka tak menampakkan expresi marah dan justru sangat ramah?

"aku ingin melihat keadaan baby Wookie!" Jungsu mulai mendekati pintu kamar, ingin menerobos masuk namun Yesung menghalanginya.

"TIDAK!" Yesung berteriak kencang, merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi pintu masuk dan menatap tajam Jungsu, Ia tak ingin Jungsu melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang kini sedang pingsan akibat pukulannya yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu.

"Chagi, biarkan Wookie istirahat. Mana mungkin Jongwoon membiarkan mu melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang.." Youngwoon mengantungkan ucapannya. "..telanjang." sambung Youngwoon dengan berbisik tepat di telinga Jungsu dan sukses membuat namja cantik itu memerah.

"baiklah. Ah, sepertinya kita datang di saat yang salah, Chagi. Wookie pasti sangat kelelahan dan langsung tidur."

"umma, sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian datang ke rumah ku? kalian mengganggu-" "acara malam mu, hum?" goda Youngwoon. Jungsu menyenggol pinggang suaminya, sedangkan Yesung hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"umma mu memaksa ku untuk datang ke rumah mu, Jongwoon. Dia ini sangat tidak sabar jika harus menunggu esok. Dan sekarang? kenyataannya tetap saja ia harus menunggu esok" mendengar itu, Jungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu dan juga Baby Wookie besok. Hm, disini banyak kamar kosong kan? Ah, ayo Chagi kita cari kamar kosong yang nyaman." Jungsu menarik tangan 'suami'nya untuk segera memasuki kamar. "kalian akan menginap?" tanya Yesung. Junsu mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya dan kembali berbalik menuju kamar Kosong di dekat ruang TV.

"Selamat malam, Baby Jongwoon" ucap Youngwoon lalu menghilang memasuki kamar. Yesung hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi terhadap tingkah kedua orang tuanya yang sangat kekanakan menurutnya. Dan lagi-

Dia sangat membenci panggilan Baby Jongwoon!

"menjijikan.."

Ryeowook berjalan tertatih menuju dapur. pergelangan kakinya sempat terkilir akibat perbuatan Yesung tadi malam. Kepalanya juga masih sedikit pusing. Tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma makanan yang sangat enak. Apa mungkin Yesung memasak?

"Annyeong, Wookie. Aku sedang memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan kita." Ryeowook terkejut mendapati mertuanya berada di dapur. "Annyeong, um-umma? Sejak kap-" "sejak tadi malam, baby.." Jungsu tersenyum lalu melanjutkan acara masaknya. Namja cantik itu sedang sibuk mengaduk nasi goreg yang sebentar lagi matang. "ayo sini bantu aku, sudah lama aku tidak memasak dengan mu." Ryeowook tersenyum senang, setidaknya rasa sakit malam itu dapat 'sedikit' terlupakan dengan melihat orang yang sangat ia sayangi, Jungsu. Ia pun mulai larut dengan kegiatan favoritnya, memasak.

"enak, chagi?" tanya Jungsu melihat menantunya yang memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Maklum saja, sudah lama namja itu tidak memakan masakan mertuanya itu. Ryeowook tersenyum riang dan menggangguk. Jungsu tersenyum senang mendapat respon tersebut.

Ia tak salah memilih Ryeowook sebagai menantu. Ryeowook namja yang manis dan baik, ia juga mengenal Ryeowook sebagai namja yang ceria dan ramah. Jungsu terus memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Ryeowook. Sungguh namja yang menggemaskan. Hanya orang bodoh yang tak tertarik dengan namja semanis Ryeowook, mungkin Yesung salah satunya-untuk saat ini-. Tiba-tiba mata Jungsu membulat, perhatiannya terhenti pada satu titik yaitu bagian leher Ryeowook.

"Wo-Wookie? Apa yang terjadi dengan leher mu? Seperti luka sembab." Jungsu mengarahkan tangannya dan mengusap bagian itu dengan lembut, tak ingin Ryeowook merasa kesakitan jika ia terlalu menekannya. Ryeowook seketika menghentikan aktifitas makannya, ia menepis tangan Jugsu dengan pelan dan tersenyum kaku. Ia tampak gugup, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tak jauh beda dengan Ryeowook, Yesung pun langsung terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat takut jika perbuatan kasarnya akhirnya di ketahui oleh Jungsu ataupun Youngwoon. Yesung kini tampak berpikir keras.

"ah, bukan apa-apa. i-ini.."

"bekas kissmark ku, ada masalah?" tanya Yesung datar tanpa menatap Jungsu dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Sungguh, pernyataan yang sangat konyol. Jawaban asal yang ia dapatkan setelah berpikir keras selama beberapa detik.

_'Blush'_

Mendengar itu Ryeowook tertunduk malu, dapat dilihat semburat merah tercetak di kulit wajahnya yang mulus. Yesung bilang tanda itu adalah err- kissmark?

"kau agresif, Jongwoon." Ucap Jungsu dengan senyuman manisnya dan kembali melahap menu sarapannya yang tinggal sedikit. Youngwoon hanya terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Yesung dan melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah padam. Demi perut kotak-kotak Siwon, ia tak menyangka anaknya kini sudah benar-benar dewasa.

**-TBC-**

**Np: Super Junior Leeteuk – Honey.**

**Chapter 2 update ;) maaf RinRi ga ngejelasin di awal kalau ch1 itu tuh cuman prolog -_- *dijitakReadesr* tapi sekarang udah panjang kannnnnnnn? #maksa**

**buat NC nanti aja ya diujung-ujung cerita. Aku taro Rated M soalnya banyak yang kasarnya.**

**Bener kata para Readers! Yeppa emang kejammmmmm! Jahatttt! Yuk temen-temen kita gebukin bang yeye! *Yesung: kan yang bikin gue kejam elu -_-* *AuthorBalikDihajarCloud***

**Beneran deh, RinRi juga ga tega bikin Wookie menderita ;'( *pelukWookie* *WookieDirebutYesung***

**Karena banyak yang minta ga terlalu kejam, makanya adegan penyiksaannya banyak yang ga di liatin, tapi nanti bakal di liatin kok huahahaha *evilLaugh* *dihajarReaders***

**Itu Kangin appa sama Leeteuk umma kenapa padaa Yadong gitu ya pikirannya? -_-* mungkin karena ketuler Siwon? *Readers: Siwon Alim woy! ALIM!***

**Maaf ya kalau rada garing ceritanya ngebosenin *krikrik* disini penjelasan biar readers ngerti ;)**

**Tapi kalau masih ga ngerti tanya yaa lewat Review :D *modus***

**Sekali lagi RinRi makasih sebesar besarnya buat para readers udah mau review FF abal ini dan menjawab pertanyaan RinRi, Readers emang baik hati *CiuminReadersSatuSatu***

**Review kalian bener-bener ngabantu author ;) Review kalian itu penyemangat author dan nyawa author~ *nangisbombay* *Readers: Lebay lu thor!***

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT harapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	3. Chapter 3

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 3 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : **Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari appanya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca. Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar**-pada awalnya-**

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

"jadi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin umma bicarakan?" dengan wajah berseri Jungsu memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah ia persiapkan dari rumah. Kini, keempat namja tersebut berada di ruang tengah, ruang untuk perkumpulan keluarga.

"Ah, Jadi begini, sebenarnya aku dan appa mu sudah tidak sabar untuk.."

"untuk?" tanya Yesung mengulagi perkataan Jungsu, namja tampan itu menyesap kopinya sembari menunggu jawaban dari Jungsu. Sedangkan Ryeowook lebih memilih diam mendengarkan pembicaraan disamping Yesung. "..menimang cucu!"

"uhuk! Uhuk!" mendengar jawaban ummanya tersebut sukses membuat Yesung terbatuk. Ryeowook mengambil beberapa lembar tissue yang berada di atas meja, berniat untuk membersihkan kopi yang berada di daerah mulut dan baju Yesung.

"Jauhkan!" Yesung menepis tangan Ryeowook. "YA! JONGWOON! APA-APAAN KAU!" bentak Jungsu melihat perlakuan kasar Yesung, Youngwoon menatap tajam anak kebanggaannya itu. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Yesung masih bersikap dingin seperti pertama kali bertemu dengan Ryeowook? Padahal semalam ia menduga Yesung sudah 'menyergap' Ryeowook.

"ma-maksud ku, aku bisa sendiri!" Yesung merebut lembaran tissue yang masih di genggam oleh Ryeowook untuk membersihkan noda di area mulut dan bajunya.

"sudahlah! Jadi, aku dan Jungsu ingin Ryeowook segera menanam kan sebuah rahim buatan di tubuhnya. Pecuma 'kan jika selama ini Jongwoon terus berusaha tapi tanpa hasil?" penuturan Youngwoon kembali membuat Ryeowook tertunduk, sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa terdiam. Ryeowook mengambil beberapa kertas yang Youngwoon berikan, berisi tentang penjelasan program pemasangan rahim buatan. Kedua mata caramelnya membaca dengan teliti setiap tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

Rahim buatan? Jika berhasil terpasang berarti ia bisa mengandung anak dari seorang Kim Jongwoon? Tapi masalahnya, bukankah selama ini Yesung sangat membencinya?

"tap-tapi umma.." Ryeowook berkata lirih. Sebenarnya ia tak sanggup menolak permintaan mertuanya itu. Tapi untuk apa di pasang rahim buatan jika Yesung sendiri tak pernah menyentuhnya?

"tenang, Chagiya. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kualitasnya. Dokter ini sudah sangat berpengalaman, dilihat dari banyaknya namja yang kini berhasil memiliki seorang aegya. Lihat aku, buktinya aku bisa memiliki Jongwoon. Jika kita mau berusaha, Tuhan pasti akan memudahkan." ucap Junsu mencoba meyakinkan.

"umma, izinkan aku bicara sebentar dengannya." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook, membawanya memasuki dapur.

.

"Dengar, Kim Ryeowook! Kau harus beri alasan apapun pada umma. Bilang padanya bahwa kau menolak rencana konyol itu! Jika kau tidak mau menurut, ku pastikan nyawa mu akan melayang!"

"tap-tapi, hyung! jika aku berkata seperti itu, aku akan sangat mengecewakan umma.." ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"ah, jadi kau sangat berharap untuk aku tiduri? Kau benar-benar jalang, Kim Ryeowook." Yesung tersenyum mengejek. Perkataan Yesung tadi sanggup menghancurkan hati namja mungil yang kini tertunduk. Ia merasa sangat rendah di hadapan Yesung, padahal ia hanya tak ingin menghancurkan harapan Jungsu.

"bukan be-begitu, maksud-" "sudahlah, aku tak peduli. Ikuti perintah ku atau kita bercerai?"

'Deg!'

Bercerai? Satu kata yang tak akan pernah sanggup Ryeowook dengar. Ryeowook mendongkak menatap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Bukan, bukan karena Ryeowook masih ingin terus mengemis cinta dari seorang Kim Jongwoon yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan, tapi karena Jungsu. Ya, karena wanita itulah sampai sekarang Ryeowook masih bertahan dan memperjuangkan rumah tangganya yang hampir bobrok di gerogoti air mata kepedihan. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Jungsu yang selama ini sudah sangat baik hati padanya. Ya, walaupun kini Ryeowook harus menerima rasa sakit bertubi-tubi akibat prinsip yang ia genggam itu.

"bagaimana?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang masih menatap dengan pandangan memohon, memohon namja tampan itu agar jangan pernah lagi mengucapkan kata bercerai.

"baiklah, hyung.." ucap Ryeowook. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah. Ia tak ingin jika kedua mertuanya tersebut mendapati mata Ryeowook yang memerah ataupun adanya jejak air mata di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"bagus." Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung 'suami'nya yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"memiliki seorang aegya dari Kim Jongwoon? Itu hanyalah mimpi, Ryeowook.."

**.**

**.**

"jadi bagaimana, baby? Kau mau kan?" Junsu tersenyum seraya menepuk sofa, menyuruh Ryeowook duduk disampingnya. Ryeowook menurut dan duduk di samping Jungsu. Ingin sekali Ryeowook berteriak kencang, berkata 'YA! AKU MAU!'. Ah, itu mustahil.

"mi-mianhe, umma.." lirih Ryeowook. "kau tidak mau mempunyai keturunan? Ah, padahal aku sangat berharap.." Raut wajah Jungsu berubah sedih. Di sebelahnya Youngwoon mengelus punggung 'istri' tercintanya dengan lembut.

"bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja..aku dan Yesung hyung masih ingin fokus pada kuliah.." Ryeowook semakin bersalah melihat Jungsu yang kini menundukan kepalanya dalam. Selama ini Jungsu sangat baik padanya, Ryeowook selalu merasa berhutang budi pada namja berlesung pipi itu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menuruti permintaan Jungsu. Hanya saja, bagaimana dengan Yesung?

"Ta-tapi tenang saja, umma! Aku dan Yesung hyung akan bekerja keras agar cepat lulus, setelahnya aku akan memasang rahim buatan di tubuhku. Secepatnya, umma." Ryeowook tersenyum semanis mungkin. Mencoba meyakinkan Jungsu. "baiklah, Wookie. Aku bisa mengerti keadaanmu. Kalian masih muda. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya mempunyai seorang aegya itu lebih cepat lebih baik." Ia menatap dalam bola mata caramel menantunya. Walaupun sedikit kecewa, tapi jika itu keputusan Yesung dan Ryeowook ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jungsu tersenyum tulus lalu mengelus pundak Ryeowook lembut.

.

.

'srek'

"hah..aku lelah, hyung." Ryeowook melipat lembaran Koran yang ia pegang. Menaruhnya asal di atas meja. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna putih yang ia duduki. Kini, Ryeowook sedang berada di apartemen Sungmin. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemen Sungmin setelah jam kuliah mereka selesai saat mengetahui Sungmin memiliki banyak Koran di rumahnya.

"lelah setelah membolak balikan Koran milikku, hum?" Sungmin menaruh dua minuman dingin yang buat di dapur lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia pun duduk di samping Ryeowook yang kini memijat keningnya.

"ya, hyung! sejak tadi aku tak hanya membolak balik Koran itu, tapi juga mencari informasi yang ku butuhkan." Ryeowook meraih satu gelas jus jeruk yang Sungmin sediakan, meminumnya hingga menyisakan setengahnya dari gelas.

"lalu? Apa kau sudah menemukan lowongan pekerjaan yang akan kau datangi?" Sungmin pun ikut meminum Jusnya. "aishh, hyung. jika aku sudah menemukannya, kau pasti akan melihat wajahku berseri seperti ini." Sungmin terkikik geli melihat senyuman yang dibuat-buat oleh Ryeowook. Senyum yang lebar dengan kedua alis yang saling menaut. Benar-benar di paksakan.

"hyung, aku ini sedang kesusahan! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "kau lucu, Kim Ryeowook!" Sungmin mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

"hyung.." ucap Ryeowook dengan tatapan 'aku-bukan-boneka-hyung'. "oke, maafkan aku. Jadi, apa benar kau sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan baru?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah Sungmin ketahui jawabannya. Ryeowook mengangguk lemah menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

Pekerjaan baru? Ya, Ryeowook sedang mencari pekerjaan baru selain pekerjaan nya yang sekarang. Untuk memenuhi biaya kehidupannya sehari-hari, Ryeowook mengandalkan keahliannya di bidang sastra yaitu menulis novel, membuat cerpen, ataupun puisi.

Setiap minggunya ia akan mengirimkan hasil karyanya ke beberapa redaksi. Jika dirasa cukup menarik, redaksi tersebut akan memuat hasil karya Ryeowook dan menerbitkannya di majalah ataupun memuatnya menjadi sebuah buku untuk novel. Hasil jerih payahnya itu akan ia sisihkan untuk menabung dan sisanya ia gunakan untuk biaya hidupnya.

Sebenarnya, dengan berbaik hati mertuanya selalu mengirimkan uang dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk biaya hidup Ryeowook dan Yesung setiap bulannya mengingat Yesung masih belum memiliki pekerjaan karena masih mengurusi kuliahnya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Yesung lah yang mengatur uang pemberian orang tuanya dan di habiskan sendiri. Maka dari itu, Ryeowook harus membiayai hidupnya sendiri dan kini harus mencari pekerjaan lainnya karena hasil dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang masih jauh dari kata cukup.

"ah, aku tahu, Wookie!" melihat Sungmin yang ceria, membuat wajah Ryeowook sumringah. Sepertinya Ryeowook akan mendapatkan secercah cahaya untuk persoalan pekerjaannya ini. "ya, hyung? apa hyung? bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak sabar mendengar jawaban dari namja di sampingnya.

"jadi, menurutku lebih baik sekarang kau antar aku ke toko roti di seberang jalan sana. Toko roti itu baru buka sehari yang lalu, aku ingin mencicipi roti disana. Menurut beberapa tetangga apartemen ku, roti di sana cukup lezat, Wookie! Ayo!" ucap Sungmin semangat dan menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk segera bangkit. "hyung!" wajah Ryeowook berubah suram mendengar ucapan Sungmin, awalnya ia berpikir Sungmin akan memberikan solusi.

"tenang, aku akan mentraktir. Kau boleh memilih roti apapun yang kau suka, kau sangat menyukai roti 'kan? Ayo!" mendengar kata 'traktir', akhirnya Ryeowook menurut. Setidaknya ia disana akan mendapat makanan gratis dan keadaan kantongnya tak akan bertranformasi menjadi lebih tipis.

**.  
.**

"annyeong, tuan. Silakan masuk untuk menemukan kebahagian yang tak pernah anda dapatkan sebelumnya." Ucap seorang yeoja tersenyum ramah. Ryeowook dan Sungmin berada tepat di depan pintu toko kue tersebut. "bahagia?" ucap Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan, bingung dengan perkataan yang baru saja pegawai toko tersebut ucapkan.

"betul, sesuai dengan nama toko kami, 'Happy Bakery'. Kami selalu berharap setelah para pembeli memasuki toko kami akan merasakan kebahagian. Kebahagian yang di timbulkan dari rasa roti kami yang khas, dan juga kebahagian yang di dapatkan dari pelayanan yang kami berikan. Maka dari itu, kami akan semaximal mungkin memberikan service agar anda tidak menyesal memasuki toko kue kami." Ryeowook dan Sungmin terperangah mendengarkan penuturan pegawai toko tersebut. Jarang sekali mereka mendapati toko kue yang memiliki pegawai seramah itu.

"stt..Wookie? jika aku menjadi dia, mungkin aku akan mengucapkan kata-kata tadi dengan sebuah kertas di tangan ku. itu terlalu panjang untuk di hafalkan!" bisik Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan yang masih memasang senyum termanisnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa terkikik pelan mendengar celotehan Sungmin.

"silakan masuk, tuan." Ucap yeoja tersebut lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan. Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun tersenyum ramah dan ikut membungkukkan badan lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko.

Aroma roti yang kuat menguar saat pertama kali dua namja manis itu memasuki toko. Siapapun yang menciumnya pasti akan meneguk ludah. Aroma nya saja sudah selezat ini, bagaimana dengan rasanya?

"hm, tak salah 'kan kita mengunjungi toko kue ini? Ayo Wookie, pilih sesuka mu." Ryeowook tersenyum lalu mengambil keranjang kecil di pojok kanan untuk tempat roti yang akan mereka pilih.

Toko kue tersebut memiliki ruangan yang cukup luas, membuat para pengunjung leluasa memilih roti yang mereka sukai. Keadaan di dalam cukup ramai, mengingat toko ini masih baru dan mengadakan diskon untuk tiga hari.

Ryeowook berdecak kagum melihat dekorasi toko tersebut. Semua dindingnya di lapisi oleh cat berwarna coklat keemasan, warna khas roti yang sudah matang dari panggangan. Penataan rotinya pun sangat rapi san teratur. Mulai dari roti manis, roti tawar, loaf bread, cakes, kue tradisional, sampai kue kering pun tersedia disana.

Toko kue ini juga tentunya menyediakan tempat yang nyaman untuk para pembeli yang tak ingin menghabiskan rotinya di rumah. Berbagai kopi dan minuman lainnya pun tersedia untuk menemani.

"ini roti jenis apa ya? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya?" gumam Sungmin sambil memperhatikan sebuah roti di tangannya. "ah, tuan, itu adalah roti unggulan dari toko ini." Ucap seorang pelayan seraya tersenyum ramah. "roti..Love Me?" ucap Sungmin sambil membaca nama di papan yang terdapat di atas rak tempat roti tersebut disimpan. Mendengar Sungmin yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang, Ryeowook ikut bergabung dengan dua namja itu.

"benar, roti manis ini berbalut dengan coklat leleh yang sangat royal. Seperti namanya yaitu Love Me, kami berharap setelah anda mencicipinya anda akan jatuh cinta pada roti tersebut." Ucap pelayan tersebut sembari tersenyum hinggan kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Ryeowook dan Sungmin semakin kagum pada toko roti ini, pelayanan yang benar-benar ramah. "oh, begitu." Gumam Ryeowook mendengar penjelasan pelayang tadi. "ah, aku harus mencobanya." Lalu Sungmin pun memasukan roti tersebut ke dalam keranjang yang dibawa Ryeowook.

"tuan, bisakah anda menemani kami berbelanja roti? Kami ingin setiap berbelanja mendapatkan penjelasan." pinta Sungmin. "tentu, dengan senang hati."

Mereka pun asyik memilih roti dan beberapa cookies yang tersedia. Sesekali ketiga namja tersebut bergurau. "apakah ini dapur Happy Bakery?" tanya Ryeowook ketika mereka telah berada di depan pintu yang terdapat di pojok ruangan tersebut. "benar, tuan." Ryeowook menangguk paham.

"lalu bagaimana? Pengunjung semakin banyak sedangkan kita masih kekurangan orang di dapur." Terdengar suara-suara gaduh di dalam. "saya akan mengusahakan secepat mungkin mencari pegawai baru." Seseorang yang di ketahui yeoja menjawab kegusaran orang yang bertanya sebelumnya.

"apa yang terjadi di dalam?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. "ah, maaf anda harus mendengar itu. Sebenarnya Happy Bakery sedang kekurangan orang untuk mengurusi dapur kami, sedangkan pengunjung semakin banyak. Kami benar-benar sedang membutuhkan pegawai baru." Ryeowook dan Sungmin memperhatikan keadaan toko yang kini memang semakin ramai pengunjung.

"benarkah? Apakah ada syarat tertentu untuk menjadi pegawai disini?" tanya Sungmin yang tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan baru mereka, ia berpikir ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Ryeowook.

"kami hanya membutuhkan pegawai yang terampil dan cekatan untuk membantu memenuhi kebutuhan para chef di dalam." Tutur sang pegawai. "apakah ada seleksi khusus?" tanya Sungmin. "kami hanya akan memasang pelamar di dapur dalam waktu satu hari untuk percobaan, jika dirasa kinerjanya cukup baik, dia akan langsung di terima di Happy Bakery." Tuturnya.

"kapan sang pelamar bisa datang ke toko ini?" tanya Sungmin kembali, sedangkan Ryeowook di sampingnya lebih memilih diam. "pada saat hari Jumat, pelamar bisa langsung menemui bos kami di ruangannya di lantai atas. Pelamar cukup membawa data berisi profil mereka dan kartu tanda penduduk. Besoknya ia akan langsung di pasang di dapur."

"apa dia bisa menjadi chef selain menjadi pembantu di dapur?" "tentu, jika dia memiliki keahlian memasak. Tapi tentu saja harus di uji dulu keahliannya itu. Jika diterima, dia akan di pasang menjadi chef junior membantu membuat bahan-bahan dasar." Mendengar itu senyum Sungmin mengembang, ia yakin Ryeowook bisa menjadi seorang chef mengingat Ryeowook itu memiliki keahlian memasak selain keahliannya di bidang sastra.

"berapa gajinya?" mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, pegawai tersebut tersenyum. "soal gaji, semua itu urusan atasan kami." Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

"baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya dan sudah mau menemani kami memilih roti." Sungmin tersenyum lembut lalu kedua namja manis tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir.

**.**

**.**

"kau dengar itu kan, Wookie? Kau harus mencoba bekerja disana!" ucap Sungmin, kedua namja tersebut kini sudah berada di dalam Apartemen kembali.

"hm, aku rasa juga begitu hyung." jawab Ryeowook, ia memasukan loaf bread yang tinggal setengah ke dalam mulutnya. "lalu kapan kau akan datang melamar kesana? Sepertinya kau harus kesana secepatnya." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"doakan aku, hyung! Semoga aku bisa bekerja disana." "tentu! Fighting!" Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "gomawo, hyung. ah, sudah pukul 5 sore, aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Ryeowook, mata caramelnya melirik ke arah arloji putih yang tersemat manis di pergelangan tangannya. "baik, ayo aku antar." Sungmin pun menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya, lalu keluar apartemen menuju mobilnya yang terparkir.

**.**

**.**

Langit masih bersinar cerah. Angin sore pun masih setia menghempas helaian surai hitam pekat milik namja itu. Yesung sedari tadi hanya bisa termangu di tempatnya. Duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi kayu yang terdapat di taman itu. Ya, sudah lebih dari satu bahkan dua jam ia terlewat, ia habiskan hanya untuk berdiam diri di taman yang berada di pusat kota tersebut. Memejamkan matanya untuk sesaata atau menghirup udara yang dapat 'sedikit' menghilagkan penat di pikirannya.

Ia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Ia masih malas untuk segera bertemu dengan namja mungil yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum riang jika berada di rumah. Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuat emosinya naik. Ia heran mengapa namja mungil itu masih saja memperlakukannya dengan baik padahal Yesung sendiri selalu berbuat kasar.

Entah apa kesalahan yang telah di perbuat namja mungil yang kini berstatus 'istri'nya itu hingga membuat Yesung sangat membencinya. Yang jelas, keputusan Ryeowook untuk memasuki kehidupan Yesung adalah kesalahan terbesar baginya.

'duk'

Kedua mata sipitnya yang semula terpejam seketika terbuka ketika merasakan sesuatu mengenai kaki kanannya. Tangan mungilnya meraih benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah bola berwarna putih.

"mianhae, boleh aku meminta bolaku kembali?" tiba-tiba seorang namja berumur sekitar 9 tahun datang menghampiri Yesung, sepertinya ia adalah pemilik bola itu. "ah, tentu, adik yang tampan." Yesung memberikan bola yang ia pegang lalau mengusap rambut kemerahan bocah lelaki di sampingnya dengan senyum menawan. "gomawo." Ucapnya riang.

"hos..hosh..hyung, jangan tinggalkan ak-"

'bugh!'

"Taeminnie!" bocah lelaki itu segera menghampiri temannya yang terjatuh. Dibantunya namja yang diperkirakan berumur 6 tahun itu untuk berdiri. "astaga, lututmu berdarah. Ayo kita pulang untuk segera aku obati." Mengetahui bocah lelaki namun semanis yeoja itu terluka, Yesung segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"appo, Minho hyung. hikss.." Yesung bersimpuh di depan namja kecil itu, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengannya yang kini sedang menangis kesakitan. "sst, adik manis. Jangan menangis, ne? nanti manis mu hilang loh?" hibur Yesung. "benar, Taeminnie. Kau mau wajah manis mu itu hilang jika terus menangis?" namja kecil bernama Minho itu mengusap pipi temannya yang bernama Taemin lembut. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, dasar cinta monyet.

Yesung mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku nya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap darah yang terus mengucur dari lutut mungil milik Taemin. Dengan gesit ia mengikat sapu tangannya melilit lutut kanan bocah manis yang kini perlahan-lahan menghentikan isakannya. Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit di daerah lulutnya.

"selesai."ucap Yesung. Minho tersenyum riang melihat hasil kerja Yesung. "maafkan aku ya, Taeminnie? Karena aku yang jahil meninggalkan mu dan menyuruh mengejarku kau jadi terluka seperti ini." Ucap Minho menggenggam tangan mungil namja kecil itu. Taemin mengangguk dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"terima kasih, hyung. kau telah membantu ku." ucap Minho. "ne, lain kali kau jangan membuat teman mu yang manis itu terluka lagi ya? Setelah sampai rumah cuci bersih lututnya itu." Titah Yesung. "ne, hyung. lalu sapu tangan mu?" "bawa saja." Yesung tersenyum hingga membuat kedua mata sipitnya berbentuk bulan sabit. "gomawo, hyung. terima kasih sudah menolong ku." ucap Taemin tersipu malu, sangat menggemaskan. Yesung mengacak rambut pirang Taemin lembut.

"baiklah, hyung. kami pamit, hyung!" ucap Minho, lalu kedua bocah lelaki itu pun membungkukkan badannya. "iy- eh, tunggu!" perkataan Yesung menghentikan langkah Minho. "ada apa, hyung?" Yesung segera berdiri dan mendekati Minho, membungkukkan badannya lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"jaga dia, jangan pernah meninggalkan dia. Dia namja yang sangat manis, nikahi dia jika kalian sudah dewasa, ya?" Ucap Yesung, sebuah pernyataan konyol yang sebenarnya belum layak di dengar oleh anak seusia Minho apalagi Taemin.

Mendengar itu, wajah Minho memerah padam, ia sepertinya cukup mengerti akan hal itu. Sedangkan Yesung tersenyum jahil melihat perubahan raut wajah namja yang duduk di bangku kelas 4 sekolah dasar itu. Sedangkan Taemin hanya menatap kedua namja tampan itu bergantian.

"ak-aku pamit, hyung." ucap Minho. Yesung hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Minho yang kini sudah menjauh dari hadapannya, berjalan sambil terus memapah teman tersayangnya itu.

Yesung kembali memghampiri tempat duduknya. Bersandar disana sambil matanya terus memperhatikan kedua bocah tadi. Melihat mereka berdua, kembali mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Kejadian tadi, persis seperti kejadian yang pernah ia alami dulu.

Bersama namja itu..

Bersama namja mungil itu..

Bersama namja manis itu..

Bersama-

"honey..dimana kau? Aku merindukan mu.."

**.**

**.**

"annyeong, hyung. apa kau lelah? Aku akan membuatkan mu air panas untuk mandi." Ryeowook membuntuti Yesung yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Senyum riang tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya, berharap Yesung suatu saat nanti akan melihat senyumannya yang tulus dan membuat hati namja tampan itu meluluh. Berharap, ya, harapannya yang sangat besar.

"oh, atau kau akan langsung tidur? Sini, aku bawakan tas mu." Ucap Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya namun dengan keras di tepis oleh Yesung. "DIAM! URUSI DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

'Brak!'

Ryeowook mematung di depan kamar Yesung yang baru saja pintunya ditutup-dibanting-keras oleh pemiliknya. Ryeoowok mengelus pintu putih di depannya dengan tatapan sedih.

"hyung, kau tahu? Aku ini memang bodoh.." ucap Ryeowook lirih. "..bagaimana pun kau memperlakukan ku, rasa ini tak pernah bisa sedikit pun berubah menjadi kebencian." Sambung Ryeowook yang masih menatap nanar pintu bisu di depannya.

"kenapa? Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu.." bulir bening mulai membasahi pipinya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar menahan isakan. Lalu ia menghirup udara penuh sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"..selamanya.."

**.**

**-TBC-**

**Np: Super Junior – Storm**

**.**

**Aku update niiiyyyyy~**

**Gimana? Rada garing yah? -_- miannnn**

**Jangan timpukinn RinRi! RinRi juga bingung kenapa ficnya jadi makin gaje gini U_U**

**Maaf juga buat para readers yang nge req NC nya belum bisa aku bikin, tapi nanti secepetnya di bikin kok :) *Readers: TAPI KAPAN THOR KAPAN?* *AuthorKabur***

**Aihhhh couple favorite author di Shinee disini ikutan exissss :D gapapalah dikit juga huehehehe~ *ditabok 2min shipper***

**Disitu juga di jelasin kalau sebenernya Yeppa galupa sosok 'honey', cuman gasadar aja kalo ternyata Wookie itu Honey -_- ckckckck~**

**Sumpahnya juga itu RinRi ngarang asal soal Rahim buatan sama tentang Toko Kue itu, hehehe ._. v jadi maaf kalo rada aneh.**

**Nah disini juga mulai ada nih orang ketiga diantara YeWook, yang bakal bikin Yeppa nepsongg panasssssss~ tapi –sepertibiasa- RinRi gatau make siapa?**

**Silakan kasih saran di review yaaa:D tapi pelisssssssssssssss jangan Siwon ;( itu suami Authorrr #plak.**

**Siapa aja asal jangan Siwon oppa *AuhtorKAbur***

**Heyyy heyyy Review lagi yaaaa ;) ;) ;)**

**Review kalian bener-bener ngabantu author ;) Review kalian itu penyemangat author dan nyawa author~ *nangisbombay* *Readers: Lebay lu thor!***

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT harapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	4. Chapter 4

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 4 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : **Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari appanya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca. Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar**-pada awalnya-**

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 4**

Np : Rain (Bi) - Why

**.**

"apa benar aku tak perlu berganti baju, hyung? apa ini cukup sopan?" tanya Ryeowook duduk di samping Sungmin. Mereka kini berada di dalam mobil, siap melaju menuju 'Happy Bakery'.

"ne, Wookie. Kemeja putih lengan dan celana jeans mu bagiku sudah cukup. Kau hari ini tampak sangat manis." Sungmin menyalakan mesin mobilnya, mulai mengendarai mobil silvernya meninggalkan halaman parkir Shappire Blue University.

"periksa kembali berkas-berkas itu, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Sungmin mengingatkan, Ryeowook pun meraih ransel hitam yang ia sandari lalu membukanya, mengikuti apa yang Sungmin katakan. "tenang, hyung. Semua sudah tersedia." Sungmin mengangguk singkat lalu kembali focus pada jalanan yang mereka lalui.

**.**

**.**

"ayo, ikuti saya, tuan." Ucap seorang namja, pegawai Happy Bakery yang kemarin menemani Ryeowook dan Sungmin berbelanja roti. Ryeowook menapakkan kakinya pada anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke ruangan sang pemilik toko roti ini.

Mata caramelnya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang kini berada di jajaran tempat kue tradisional berada, memberikan isyarat 'semangat' dengan cara mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Senyum Ryeowook mengembang lalu ia pun ikut mengepalkan tangannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hari ini adalah hari awal Wookie mencoba melamar pekerjaan barunya, semoga menjadi hari yang baik.

.

.

"gomawo, sudah mengantarku engg- Henry ssi." Ucap Ryeowook setelah membaca name tag yang tersemat di seragam khas Happy Bakery yang namja itu kenakan. Namja bernama Henry itu tersenyum manis lalu membungkukkan badan, pamit untuk kembali turun ke bawah dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda yaitu pengatur dan pengawas situasi di bawah. Seperti mengecek keadaan roti sebelum di pajang di rak, mengatur roti-roti yang sedikit melenceng dari tataan, ataupun menemani para pembeli seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin bersama Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Tuhan bersama ku, semoga hari ini menjadi hari keberuntungan ku. Fighting!" ucap Ryeowook menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia masih mematung di depan pintu berlapis warna cream itu. Tergantungnya disana sebuah papan yang memberitahukan bahwa itu adalah ruangan pemimpin toko roti tersebut.

"masuk." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Ryeowook yang telah mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak dua kali untuk masuk. Disentuhnya kenop bulat itu, memasuki ruangan ber AC itu lalu menutupnya rapat.

"silakan duduk." Seorang namja yang kini sibuk menulis di beberapa kertas itu mempersilakan Ryeowook untuk menduduki kursi yang menghadap namja tadi.

"jadi, siapa nama anda?" tanya namja berambut merah di hadapannya. Ia membetulkan kacamata min nya lalu menatap Ryeowook yang terlihat sedikit grogi.

"Kim Rye-Ryewook." Melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Namja yang memiliki hidung sangat mancung itu tersenyum. "haha, santai saja, Ryeowook ssi. Jangan grogi seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"ah, mianhe, Zhoumi Sanjangnim." Ucap Ryeowook. "Ryeowook ssi, apakah anda mempunyai keahlian membuat roti atau semacamnya?" tanya namja bernama Zhoumi itu, kedua matanya memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang di beri Ryeowook, berisi tentang data profil namja mungil itu.

"membuat roti ya? Aku pernah membuat roti, bahkan bisa dibilang sering.." "lalu?" Zhoumi memperhatikan setiap tutur kata yang Ryeowook ucapkan. "teman-teman ku bilang rasanya enak, apa benar ya?" jawab Ryeowook dengan segala kepolosan yang ia miliki, membuat Zhoumi terkikik pelan.

"baiklah, kalau begitu sepertinya aku bisa mencoba roti buatan mu juga." Gumam Zhoumi asal, namun justru dianggap sebagai sebuah tantangan bagi Ryeowook.

"besok anda datang lagi kemari. Besok anda sudah bisa di pasang di dapur selama satu hari sebagai masa percobaan. Jika berhasil, anda akan paten berada di batur memenuhi kebutuhan para chef. Saya harap anda bisa benar-benar bekerja keras dan bersungguh-sungguh, Ryeowook ssi." Zhoumi tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya, Ryeowook pun menjabat tangan panjang itu lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"saya akan berusaha se maximal mungkin, Zhoumi Sanjangnim." Zhoumi menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengantar Ryeowook sampai di ambang pintu. Ryeowook pun pamit meninggalkan namja tinggi tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana, Wookie?" Sungmin menyesap soft coffee yang ia genggam, bersantai di Happy Bakery sejenak rasanya tidak masalah. "Direktur Happy Bakery cukup ramah. Oh, ya, kau tahu? Dia meminta ku untuk membuat sebuah roti!" ucap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. "benarkah? Wah, kau harus berusaha sebaik mungkin!" tanggap Sungmin tak kalah semangat. "ne, hyung!"

"ayo, Wookie! Kita pulang." Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook meninggalkan dua cup coffee yang tidak lagi berisi.

**.**

**.**

"Wookie, kapan aku bisa berkunjung ke apartemen mu? Kau selalu saja melarangku." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sudah hamper setengah tahun mereka saling mengenal namun Ryeowook belum pernah sekali pun memperbolehkan Sungmin mengunjungi apartemennya. Namja mungil itu selalu saja beralasan yang macam-macam agar Sungmin tak pernah bisa datang ke tempatnya. Bisa diketahui Ryeowook masih menyayangi nyawanya, jika sampai Ryeowook membawa orang lain ke rumah mungkin saat itu juga dia akan tamat.

"ah, mianhe. Keadaan apartemen ku sedang berantakan, Minnie hyung." dusta Ryeowook yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil. "selalu saja begitu." Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut melihat raut kecewa di namja berparas semanis yeoja itu. "lain kali aku pasti akan membawa mu ke apartemen ku." Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya lalu mengelus pundak Sungmin.

" Yasudah, aku pamit. Bye little Wookie." Sungmin menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya. "ne, bye bunny Minnie" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin yang perlahan-lahan menutup kaca hitam pintu mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

Mata sipitnya sedari tadi masih memperhatikan objek nya. Tatapan tajamnya seolah menusuk siapa saja yang melihat. Sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum remeh. Beberapa kali ia memukul stir mobil di depannya. Melampiaskan rasa kesalnya, entah kesal karena apa.

"hah, dasar jalang.." ia menghidupkan kembali mobilnya, memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata sipitnya yang terhalangi kaca mata hitam itu memandang sosok mungil yang sebelumnya ia amati dari jauh. Melintas di hadapan namja mungil yang kini masih mematung di koridor jalan yang berada di depan sebuah gang kecil.

'byur!'

"kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Ryeowook menjerit histeris. Kemeja putih hingga celana jeansnya basah terkena cipratan genangan air. Maklum saja, malam tadi hujan turun cukup deras. Kemaja yang sebelumnya ia pakai kini berwarna kecoklatan. Dan jangan lupakan wajah dan beberapa buku yang ia genggam juga ikut terkena imbasnya.

"astaga.." lirih Ryeowook. Mata caramelnya memperhatikan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobil BMW berwarna hitam yang kini sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

"mobil itu..ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku terfokus kembali untuk menunggu taxi." Ucap Ryeowook yang melupakan kejadian tadi. Seperti biasa, Ryeowook selalu meminta Sungmin untuk mengantarnya sampai di depan gang yang berada di belakangnya. Sungmin percaya saja jika gang itu adalah jalan menuju rumah Ryeowook, sedangkan rumah Ryeowook –dan Yesung- masih beberapa kilometer lagi dari tempatnya kini berdiri.

"ah, taxi!" Ryeowook menghentikan sebuah taxi yang berada di depannya. Memasukinya lalu segera melesat menuju tujuan, rumah.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook menutup pagar setinggi 3 meter itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utam rumah mewah itu.

"ah, Yesung hyung sudah pulang ternyata." Ucap Ryeowook yang melihat mobil BMW milik 'suami'nya sudah terparkir manis di garasi. Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "eh? Apa Yesung hyung tidak memilih jalan? Ban mobilnya di penuh dengan lumuran lumpur. Lebih baik besok aku segera mencuci mobilnya." Ucap Ryeowook dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari bahwa mobil itu- lebih tepatnya pemilik mobil itu yang menyebabkannya basah kuyup seperti sekarang.

"h-hyung?" belum sempat kenop pintu itu diputar oleh Ryeowook, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Menampakan sesosok namja tampan yang memandangnya tajam, dan itu cukup membuat Ryeowook ketakutan.

"puas setelah bersenang-senang, jalang?" tanya Yesung yang masih memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Ryeowook. "ap-apa maksud mu, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam namun di halangi oleh Yesung.

"kau masih mengelak juga? Oh, atau kau tak mau rahasia mu itu terbongkar kalau kau selama ini bermain dengan namja yang lain?" senyum mengejek kembali tergambar di wajah Yesung, senyum khas yang selalu Ryeowook terima dari seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"apa? Aku tidak per-" "tidur diluar." Ucap Yesung datar. "apa?" Ryeowook membelalakan matanya. Ia bingung dengan sikap Yesung dan bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan hingga membuat 'suami'nya itu marah.

"kau tuli? TIDUR DILUAR!"

'Brak!'

Yesung membanting pintu itu tepat di hadapan Ryeowook. "hyung, buka pintunya! Tolong jelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa kesalahan ku! ku mohon, hyung!" Ryeowook terus menggebrak pintu kayu di depannya. Memohon pada Yesung agar mau membukakan pintu dan menjelaskan apa pokok permasalahannya.

"hyung, buka pintunya.." ucap Ryeowook lirih. Yesung masih bersandar di pintu yang baru saja ia tutup-banting-dengan keras. Tangannya mengepal kuat, mata sipit nya bergerak tak menentu.

"hosh..hosh.." ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tak beraturan. Jantungnya pun tak kalah tak beraturannya, berdetak sangat sepat.

"Sial!" Yesung memukul pintu tak berdosa di belakangnya.

"hyung.." terdengar kembali suara Ryeowook yang begitu lemah. Terdengar dari suaranya yang serak dan pelan, sepertina namka itu tengah menangis.

"DIAM! JIKA KAU TAK INGIN TIDUR DILUAR SILAKAN KAU MENGINAP DI RUMAH KEKASIH MU!" mata Ryeowook yang berair terbelalak mendengar ucapan Yesung. Kekasih? Kekasih yang mana!

"hyung, apa maksudmu? Aku tid-" "DIAM DAN NIKMATI TIDUR INDAH MU MALAM INI!" terdengar kembali bentakan dari mulut 'suami'nya itu.

"hikss.." Ryeowook meringkuk di pojok dengan pintu rumahnya dan Yesung itu. Hari semakin gelap dan udara semakin menusuk kulit. Dingin, Ryeowook memeluk kakinya yang di tekuk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Badannya kini menggigil, jangan lupakan pakaian yang Ryeowook kenakan dalam keadaan basah karena kejadian sore tadi, benar-benar semakin mendukung suasana.

Niatan Ryeowook untuk pergi ke apartemen Sungmin ia urungkan karena hujan yang turun dari langit gelap itu, dan semakin lama semakin deras.

Ryeowook hanya bisa memeluk ransel hitam miliknya. Berharap mendapatkan 'sediki' kehangatan.

"hikss, hyung..apapun kesalahan ku, maafkan aku.." Ryeowook kembali memohon pada Yesung yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu dekat pintu utama rumah itu. "hyung.." ucap Ryeowook kembali, kini wajahnya memucat karena tak kuat menahan udara malam yang menguar, belum lagi hujan deras yang menimbulkan cipratan-cipratan dan mengenai tubuh Ryeowook yang semakin basah.

'Prang!'

"DIAM KAU JALANG!" Ryeowook menutup kedua telinganya saat mengetahui sebuah benda yang dilayangkan Yesung menghantam pintu di sampingnya. Sepertinya baru saja Yesung melempar sebuah vas bunga.

"ARGHHH!" Yesung menghantamkan sebuah ke pintu dan kembali menimbulkan pecahan. Pikirann dan emosinya sangat kacau, dan ia sendiri tak mengerti apa penyebabnya.

**.**

**.**

"oh, ayolah..Wookie, angkat panggilan ku!" Sungmin sedari tadi membolak balikan tubuhnya. Hari ini persaannya sangat tak menentu. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook. Tak biasanya Ryeowook membolos seperti ini. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di test di Happy Bakery.

"chagi, ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa terlihat tak tenang?" seorang namja yang diketahiu kekasih Sungmin datang menghampiri. Ia menangkap air muka kekasih yang umurnya lebih tua darinya itu sedang gusar.

"ah, Kyunnie. Kau tahu kan Ryeowook? Hari ini di tak masuk kuliah. Tak biasanya dia tak ada kabar seperti ini. Nomornya aktif tapi dia tak mengangkat panggilan ku." Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang namja manis itu, mencoba berbagi kekuatan dan ketenangan. "namja mungil yang menjadi saingan terbesar ku itu? Tentu aku tahu!" Sungmin mengembungkan kedua pipinya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menganggap Ryeowook musuh terbesarnya karena Sungmin lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ryeowook, dan itu membuatnya sedikit iri. Walau begitu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook cukup baik.

"sudahlah, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ayo cepat kembali ke kelas mu, sebentar lagi dosen akan datang." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

'byur!'

"uhuk..uhuk.." Ryeowook terbatuk ketika merasakan air yang mengenai tubuhnya.

"ya, bangun pemalas!" ucap Yesung. "h-hyung.." Yesung tertegun melihat keadaan tubuh namja mungil di bawahnya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Wajah namja mungil itu juga pucat pasi.

"uhuk..uhuk..se-selamat pagi.." ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum di bibir pucatnya. Bahkan bibir yang biasanya terlihat merah itu kini terlihat pecah-pecah dengan warna pias putih.

Yesung masih memandangi tubuh Ryeowook. Dalam keadannya yang sepeti ini, ia bisa melihat lekukan tubuh Ryeowook yang tercetak jelas akibat pakaiannya yang basah. Dan itu cukup membuat Yesung meneguk ludah. Dengan segera Yesung menepis perasaan aneh yang baru saja ia rasakan.

Ryeowook sedari tadi mencoba bangun, namun tetap saja ia gagal karena energinya yang menghilang. Ryeowook juga dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang seperti membeku.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Yesung. Dengan segera Yesung menggendong tubuh mungil Ryeowook ala bridal style. Ryeowook mencengkram kaos hitam milik Yesung dengan kuat, ia merasakan pusing yang sangat di kepalanya. Yesung membawanya menuju kamar milik Ryeowook lalu di baringkannya tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Andai saja kesadaran Ryeowook saat itu penuh, mungkin saat itu juga ia akan terlonjak senang.

"shh..h-hyung..maafkan aku.." racau Ryeowook. Yesung mengamati wajah Ryeowook yang pucat. Namja mungil itu masih setia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sebenarnya Yesung ragu untuk melakukan ini, tapi akhirnya ia tetap melakukannya. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Ryeowook, melepasnya dari tubuh Ryeowook lalu melemparnya dengan asal ke dalam keranjang di pojok kamar Ryeowook.

Yesung menarik selimut bergambar cartoon Winnie The Pooh itu hingga menutupi tubuh Ryeowook sampai pinggang. Yesung merubah posisinya menghadap tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Dengan gesit ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam selimut. Menggapai kancing celana jeans Ryeowook lalu membukanya dan menarik resleting jeans tersebut kebawah. Yesung sempat meneguk ludahnya karena tanpa sengaja tangan mungilnya menyentuh sesuatu disana yang menegak keras, mungkin efek cuaca yang dingin. Ditariknya celana jeans beserta boxer yang ryeowook pakai lalu melemparnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada kemeja milik Ryeowook.

"mianhe.." igau Ryeowook kembali.

Dengan hati-hati Yesung memakaikan pakaian yang Yesung ambil dari lemari miliknya. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil.

Yesung kembali dengan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Dicelupkannya handuk tersebut dan memerasnya. Lalu di tempelkan di kening Ryeowook.

"hyung..maafkan aku.." Ryeowook kembali mengigau dalam tidurnya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung yang sedang menempelkan handuk tersebut di kening Ryeowook.

Setelah selesai Yesung beranjak menuju pintu kamar Ryeowook. Yesung membalikkan badannya sesaat untuk menatap 'istri'nya itu yang kini tertidur pulas.

"maaf.."

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**Chapter 4 :D**

**Makasih buat semua reader yag udah saranin. Banyak yang saranin Kyuhyun yaa, tapi kan di chapter 2 disebutin Kyuhyun itu pacarnya Minnie, jadi maaf gabisa pake Kyuhyun ._.v**

**Dan akhirnya aku pakai saranya Kiri Devil buat pake Mimi-ge ;) gapapa kan yaaa? *mukamelas***

**Makasih juga buat Park Min Mi udah saranin buat lagu sekarang aku taro diatas ;)**

**Eh disitu Yeppa udah rada baik yaa ;D hore perkembangannnnn *jogetjogetAbstrakAlaWookie***

**Aku ini ngetiknya kebut lohh sebelum aku latian exkul teater ;) tanpa editan :O jadi maaf kalo banyak yang aneh dan typo(s) -_-"**

**Big Thanks for: ****Nda Indiesetyaputry****, lya cloudsparkyu, CloudsomniaElf, ****Lee HyoJoon****, the baby jongie, kouyuki chan, rizkyeonhae, July Vroscham, key-yeong gi-key males log in, ****Satou-ichi****, ****yongie13****, Mizuki Kim, The, the baby jongie, ****alia choi****, melly, CloudsomniaElf, ChanYue Ga bisa Log in, ****Jung Min Young****, July Vroscham, Jung young rae, YeWook yeoja, ****wiendzbica****, desysaranghaesuju, yheryin, ****Anisaaa****, Cho vink, ****park min mi****, jie hyun, ****hatakehanahungry****, ****Kiri Devil****, Rizkyeonhae, KyuKyuSomnia, ****Kim Min Hae****, ****ChaaChulie247****, ****wiendzbica****, ****Nda Indiesetyaputry****, 2kim RedPurple, CloudsomniaElf, Fria, Yewookyewookyewook, bintang hoshi**

**Makasih udah mau Review yaaa :D Review lagi ;))**

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT harapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	5. Chapter 5

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 5 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : **Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari appanya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca. Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar**-pada awalnya-**

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**Np: JS feat Hyuhna – Trouble Maker**

**.**

Mentari kini telah bertengger tegak di peraduan. Sinarnya tak ayal bagai cambuk penyemangat aktifitas untuk segera di lewati. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tak berpengaruh bagi sosok namja mungil yang kini masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya.

"ugh.." Ryeowook melenguh tertahan ketika merasakan sinar matahari yang menyentuh wajahnya melewati ventilasi jendela kamar. Ia membuka matanya, mengerjapkan beberapa kali.

"eh? Apa ini?" Ryeowook mengambil benda yang berada di keningnya. Ia mengamati handuk kecil tersebut, Ryeowook terdiam sejenak mengingat apa saja yang terjadi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Siapa yang menaruh kompresan ini?

Dan siapa yang err- menggantikan baju?

'kret'

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka, menampakan sosok namja berparas cantik yang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan air putih. Tak lupa beberapa bungkus tablet obat hadir mengisi ruang di nampan tersebut.

"rupanya kau sudah bangun, baby." Namja tersebut menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang Ryeowook. "umma?" Ryeowook segera memeluk erat Jungsu. "ne, Wookie." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya saat Jungsu meraih semangkuk bubur yang masih mengeluarkan uap.

"aku membuatkan mu bubur, setelahnya kau harus meminum obat ." Ryeowook merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Sebenarnya Ryeowook kini sudah lebih baik, hanya saja ia masih sedikit lemas.

"appa mana, umma?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak mendapati sosok namja tegap di samping mertua cantiknya itu. "di kantor, Wookie. Dia sedang banyak urusan hari ini, tapi dia kemarin sudah menyempatkan datang kemari. Dia menitipkan salam padamu tadi pagi, semoga cepat sembuh." Ucap Jungsu seraya mengelus pipi Ryeowook penuh kasih.

"salam balik pada appa, katakan aku sudah sembuh, umma." Ryeowook memegang tangan Jungsu yang masih mengelus pipinya, sangat menenangkan.

"umma, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak terlalu ingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, Ryeowook bagai seseorang yang baru tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Jungsu mengambil sesendok bubur lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Ryeowook, menyuruhnya membuka mulut untuk segera memakannya.

"kemarin pagi aku mendapat telepon dari Jongwoon, dia bilang kau demam tinggi. Kau tahu? saat di telepon dia terdengar begitu panik dan khawatir pada keadaanmu." Ryeowook tertegun mendengar ucapan Jungsu.

Apa benar Yesung mengkhawatirkannya?

Perlahan ia mulai mengingat kejadianitu, kejadian mengerikan malam itu. Saat dirinya mendapati Yesung yang marah besar padanya dan juga saat dirinya harus tidur di luar ditemani hawa dingin dan hujan yang deras. Dan akhirnya ia dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa sikap panik Yesung seperti yang diceritakan Jungsusepertinya hanyalah trik agar perbuatan kasarnya tak di ketahui Jungsu ataupun Youngwoon. Walaupun begitu, Ryeowook masih tetap tersenyum simpul.

"saat itu juga aku langsung memanggil Dokter. Awalnya hari ini aku ingin membawa mu ke rumah sakit jika demam mu tak kunjung turun. Tapi syukurlah, demam mu sekarang sudah turun." Jungsu menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya pada kening Ryeowook.

"Astaga!" pekik Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Ia baru ingat, kemarin itu seharusnya awal Ryeowook bekerja di Happy Bakery. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Zhoumi yang tidak mendapati Ryeowook di hari yang telah ditentukan.

"wae, chagiya?" tanya Jungsu yang melihat menantunya dalam keadaan tak tenang.

"ah, ti-tidak, umma. Aku hanya berpikir kemarin aku harus membolos di kampus." Ucap Ryeowook dusta, ia tak ingin Jungsu mengetahui bahwa ia melamar bekerja di sebuah toko roti. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga sempat memikirkan kuliahnya.

"tenang saja, itu sudah menjadi urusan Youngwoon. Jangan lupakan universitas itu adalah milik keluarga kita, Wookie. Segalanya akan terasa mudah." Mendengar itu, Ryeowook dapat bernafas lega. Ya, walaupun tak sepenuhnya lega karena urusannya dengan Happy Bakery belum selesai.

"umma?" tanya Ryeowook, ia masih penasaran siapa yang mengompres dan mengganti bajunya.

"ne, chagiya?" respon Jungsu yang kini sudah menyiapkan suapan berikutnya untuk Ryeowook. "siapa yang-" Ryeowook menghentikan pertanyannya. Ia kembali terdiam.

untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu? Pasti yang melakukan ini semua adalah Junsu, bukan? Mana mungkin Yesung dengan senang hati yang melakukan ini semua? Lagipula nggh- apa Yesung mau menggantikan bajunya? Itu tidak mungkin! Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat wajah Ryeowook memanas.

"apa, Wookie? Kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Jungsu. "ah, ti-tidak, umma." Ucap Ryeowook lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "wajah mu memerah, kau merasakan pusing lagi?" tanya Jungsu, di taruhnya mangkuk yang sempat ia pegang. Kedua tangannya meraba wajah Ryeowook. Ia tak ingin jika Ryeowook jatuh sakit kembali, itu cukup membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

"tidak, umma. Gwaeochana." Jawab Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitas tangan Jungsu. "syukurlah, Wookie ku baik-baik saja." Perhatian yang berlebihan memang, tapi Ryeowook menyukai itu. Beruntungnya Ryeowook memiliki mertua seperti Jungsu.

"Yesung hyung mana, umma?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak merasakan kehadiran namja sipit itu. "selagi libur kuliah, dia menggantikan ku untuk mengawasi panti asuhan. Sekarang dia pasti sedang asik bermain dengan anak-anak." Jungsu meraih mangkuk bubur yang sempat terlupakan dan menyuapi Ryeowook kembali. Ryeowook tersenyum manis disela acara mengunyah buburnya. Ia hafal betul sifat Yesung yang memang sangat menyukai anak kecil, bagi Yesung anak kecil itu sangat menyenangkan.

Bagaimana jika Kim Ryeowook segera memberi anak kecil di rumah itu? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan untuk Kim Jongwoon, bukan?

**.**

**.**

"lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah putri Honey dan pangeran Sungie, oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja cilik di samping Yesung. Kini Yesung sedang menceritakan sebuah dongeng, hal yang selalu anak-anak kecil itu pinta jika Yesung berkunjung ke tempat mereka. Anak-anak menggemaskan itu membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan Yesung yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya, Ssica." Ucap Yesung lalu mengelus rambut pirang yeoja manis yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "wah..Jessica juga ingin jika besar nanti menikah dan hidup bahagia seperti putri Honey itu, tapi Yesung oppa yah yang menjadi pangerannya?" Yesung terkikik geli mendengar penuturan polos yeoja berumur 6 tahun itu. "ne, princess Jessica."

"hyung, aku mau bertanya!" seorang namja berusia sekitar 10 tahun di hadapan Yesung mengacungkan tangannya, membuat pandangan mata sipit Yesung beralih pada namja itu.

"kenapa saat hyung menceritakan dongeng pada kami selalu saja menamakan tokohnya itu dengan Honey dan Sungi?" semua anak-anak di sekitar Yesung mengangguk setuju.

"kau mau tahu, Onew? Karena nama Honey itu sangat special bagi ku. dia cinta pertamaku, untuk selalu mengingatnya aku akan selalu menggunakan namanya di setiap aku bercerita." Mendengar penjelasan Yesung, beberapa anak mengangguk-angguk, ada juga diantaranya memandang tak mengerti. Memberi tatapan 'apa-cinta-pertama-itu-hyung'. Dasar Kim Jongwoon, dia selalu saja tak memandang umur lawan bicaranya jika sudah bicara mengenai cinta.

"lalu, apa kau tak mau mengganti tokoh itu dengan yang lainnya? Atau mengganti salah satu dari mereka dengan nama lain?" kini seorang namja berambut hitam pekat bertanya.

"tidak akan, Jaejoong. Salah satu dari mereka tidak dapat di gantikan, Honey dan Sungi itu memang sudah di takdirkan bersama." Jawab Yesung.

"oh, berarti sama seperti Yesung hyung dan Wookie hyung yah? Kalian 'kan juga ditakdirkan bersama dalam sebuah pernikahan?" celetuk seorang namja berumur 13 tahun, Yunho.

Mendengar itu, Yesung seketika terdiam. Ia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kini ia sudah terikat sebuah komitmen dengan namja lain, bagaimana bisa ia menikah dengan sosok 'Honey' cinta pertamanya itu? Jangan kan menikah, mengetahui dimana sosok 'Honey' saja ia tak tahu!

Dan jadilah siang itu dihabiskan bukan dengan mendongeng cerita anak-anak melainkan oleh curhatan hati seorang Kim Jongwoon, bahasan yang belum sepatutnya di konsumsi oleh anak-anak panti asuhan yang berusia sekitar 3 sampai 13 tahun itu.

**.**

**.**

"My Little Wookie! Bagaimana keadaan mu? Aku mengkhawatirkan mu! Kau tahu itu?" Ryeowook sedikit menjauhkan jarak handphone dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang menggelegar di ujung sana.

"aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ryeowook tersenyum tulus namun jelas tak dapat dilihat oleh namja bergigi kelinci di ujung sambungan itu. "ah, syukurlah. Inilah akibatnya jika aku tak mengetahui tempat tinggal mu, aku jadi tak bisa menjenguk mu. Beri tahu aku, aku harus berjalan kemana dari gang kecil itu? Apa benar di gang kecil seperti itu ada apartemen? Ah, aku tak yakin. Atau jangan-jangan.." Ryeowook sedikit tak nyaman dengan bahan pokok bahasannya kini.

"ah, itu..ak-" "Ya, Wookie! Kau tahu? Demi kau aku datang ke Happy Bakery untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan mu, aku tak ingin kau gagal dalam tahap awal usaha mu untuk bekerja disana. Dan kau tahu? Dengan berbaik hati namja bernama Zhoumi itu mau menerima berbagai alasan yang telah aku berikan. Bos mu itu memang pengertian, Wookie!" Ryeowook menghela nafas lega saat Sungmin sendiri yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Calon bos, hyung. aku belum benar-benar di terima disana, bahkan mengikuti tes awal saja belum." Koreksi Ryeowook. "ya, kau benar, Wookie." "dan terima kasih sudah membantu ku, hyung. Aku berjanji, saat aku mendapat gaji pertama ku, aku akan mentraktir mu makan! Itu pun jika aku di terima." Ucap Ryeowook. "ah, benarkah? Aku akan menunggu moment itu!" ucap Sungmin semangat.

"hari ini kau harus menjaga kesehatan mu. Hari senin sepulang kuliah kita kembali ke Happy Bakery. Lebih baik kita mengambil jam sore, ne? agar saat pagi kau bisa mengikuti test itu." Ucap Sungmin. "kau benar, hyung! ah, lagi-lagi kau sangat pengertian. Saranghae, hyung!" "nado saranghae, Wookie."

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong, hyung." sapa Yesung pada seseorang yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat masaknya, sepertinya namja itu sedang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk para anak-anak panti asuhan yang kini asyik bermain di halaman depan.

"aishh, Yesung! Kau mengangetkan ku. Kau sudah selesai menemani anak-anak bermain?" tanya namja berparas cantik itu, ia kini sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran untuk bahan pelengkap. "ne, Chullie hyung." respon Yesung singkat.

Heechul adalah salah satu mantan penghuni panti asuhan milik Jungsu. Dia kini sudah berstatus sebagai 'istri' seorang namja yang berasal dari China, Tan Hangeng. Heechul kerap kali di tinggal pergi Hangeng ke China karena disanalah 'suami' nya bekerja sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses. Karena kesibukan 'suami'nya itulah yang membuat Heechul bosan dan memilih untuk mendatangi Panti asuhan untuk sekedar membantu apapun itu, salah satunya seperti yang sedang ia lakukan yaitu memasak.

"hyung?" Yesung mengambil tempat di pojok dapur tersebut lalu duduk di sana. "ne, ada apa?" tanya Heechul yang kini sudah mematikan kompornya, lalu menghampiri rak dan mengambil piring-piring sebagai tempat.

"dulu saat hyung masih tinggal disini, apakah hyung kenal dengan seorang namja mungil yang manis?" mendengar itu Heechul menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam Yesung. "kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau sudah memiliki Wookie!" jawab Heechul ketus.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya? Kau kira aku akan menikahi seorang anak kecil? Aku tak akan berselingkuh dari Wookie!"

'Deg!'

Yesung membelalakan matanya dan segera menutup mulutnya. Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan berkata seperti tadi dan- dia menyebut namja itu dengan panggilan 'Wookie'?

Heechul tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Yesung disela aktifitasnya menaruh makanan yang ia buat di piring, membaginya secara rata. "aku senang kau kini benar-benar mencintai Wookie, jaga dongsaeng kesayangan ku itu ya! dan- ah, sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Sampaikan salam rindu ku padanya! Ajak 'istri'mu itu untuk datang kemari, ne?" ucap Heechul. Yesung hanya bisa mendelik tak suka ke arah Heechul lalu kembali bersikap santai seperti sebelumnya.

"ekhem..lupakan ucapan ku tadi. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau mengenali atau setidaknya pernah tahu ada salah satu mantan penghuni panti asuhan yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti yang ku sebutkan?" tanya Yesung kembali. "dasar Jongwoonie pabboya! Berikan aku ciri-ciri yang lebih spesifik! Yang manis dan mungil itu banyak. Salah satunya aku ini, aku cukup man-ah, tidak, Hannie bilang bahwa aku sangat cantik. Oh, atau mungkin aku ini cantik dan juga manis?" tanya Heechul pada dirinya sendiri dengan tingkat percaya diri yang akut. Yesung hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Heechul yang kini menaruh jari telunjuknya yang lentik di dagunya, memasang pose berfikir seimut mungkin.

Yesung tampak berfikir sebentar, mengingat bagaimana ciri-ciri teman sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu.

"nggh..dia itu..pendek.."

"seperti kau." Respon Heecul. "ya, Hyung! sekarang tubuhku sudah lebih tinggi!" sangkal Yesung tak terima dengan apa yang Heechul katakan. "ya, tapi tak lebih tinggi dari ku." Yesung hanya bisa berdecih menanggapi namja di depannya ini. Ia memang selalu kalah jika beradu argument dengannya.

"hyung, ingin ku lanjutkan atau tidak pembicaraan ku ini?" "terserah, itu 'kan kau yang butuh. Aku tak terlalu memusingkan akan hal itu." Lagi-lagi Yesung harus menelan kembali kata-katanya. Namja di depannya ini secantik Cinderella tetapi seketus ibu tiri!

"hah, baiklah. Dia juga cengeng.." "memang kau apakan dia hingga mudah menangis, hum?" potong Heechul kembali. "hyung, dengarkan aku dulu! Baru kau boleh berkomentar, tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan kalimat ku!" ucap Yesung yang lama-lama gemas dengan perilaku Heechul. Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"hah, berbicara dengan mu sama saja menguras emosi!" lalu Yesung pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk segera meninggalkan dapur. "panggil anak-anak! Katakan pada mereka jika makanan sudah matang!" titah Heechul.

"ya..ya..nenek sihir!" timpal Yesung asal.

'plak!'

Dan sedetik kemudian sebuah sendok melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala seorang Kim Jongwoon yang ukurannya tidak dapat dikatakan kecil.

.

.

"Kyunnie, sekarang kita akan kemana, hum? Ini bukan jalan menuju apartemen ku." Sungmin mengapit lengan Kiri Kyuhyun dengan manja. "sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang, temani aku dulu ya? Kita akan menemui salah satu senior ku di jurusan Seni Musik. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku musik miliknya yang lupa aku kembalikan kemarin." Kyuhyun terus mengemudikan mobilnya dengat cepat, melaju menuju tujuan.

"siapa?" "Jongwooni hyung, atau lebih sering di sebut Yesung karena kindahan suaranya." Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun cukup membuat Sungmin terlonjak. "Yesung sunbae? oh, jelas aku tahu! Dia itu sangat tampan ya, Kyunnie?" penuturan Sungmin cukup membuat aura Kyuhyun menjadi suram.

"hey..hey..tetap saja kau yang paling tampan untukku." Ucap Sungmin dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum genit. "hah, jika aku tak sedang menyetir, ku pastikan saat ini juga aku sudah memakan mu, Minnie!"

.

.

'ting nong'

"sebentar." Ryeowook segera menaruh celemeknya, berjalan dengan segera menghampiri pintu utama. "aishh, chagiya! Mau kemana kau? Urusi acara memasak mu itu, biar aku yang buka pintunya." Sosok Jungsu bangkit dari acara santainya di depan tv lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu.

'kret'

"annyeonghaseo." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membungkukkan badannya ketika mendapati seorang namja yang di yakini umma dari Yesung membukkakan pintu. "annyeonghaseo, ada perlu apa?"

"apa Yesung hyung ada, ajumma?" tanya Kyuhyun. "ah, dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tapi tadi dia mengabari ku akan segera pulang ke rumah, dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Ayo silakan masuk." Jungu mempersilakan dua tamu anaknya.

"baby, apa kau sudah selesai memasak? Tolong buatkan dua gelas minuman, ne? 'suami' mu kedatangan tamu."

Suami? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan bingung mendengar ucapan Jungsu.

"ne, umma." Terdengar suara mengiyakan dari arah dapur. Suara itu..sangat familiar bagi Sungmin.

"suami? Jadi, Yesung sunbae sudah memiliki seorang 'istri'?" tanya Sungmin dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya, kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menekuk membentuk tanda kutip. Jungsu mengangguk mantap, dan itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tercengang. Tapi rasa kaget mereka tak sampi disini ketika-

'Prang!'

Kedua mata namja mungil itu terbelalak dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua iris matanya. Dua namja itu..Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?

"baby, kau baik-baik saja?" Jungsu beranjak dar tempatnya menghampiri Ryeowook yang menunduk, badannya juga sedikit bergetar.

"Wo-Wookie?" pekik Sungmin. Sama halnya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menatap tak percaya dengan kehadiran Ryeowook di rumah ini. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

"ya, Kim Ryeowook! Kita harus bicara!" Sungmin berteriak kencang, disampingnya Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin, menghentikannya agar tak berbuat macam-macam.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Jungsu yang menatap Ryeowook dan Sungmin bergantian. "ya, ajumma. Sebelum aku mendengar penjelasan dari Wookie, aku ingin Ajumma yang menjelaskan. Katakan padaku, apa hubungannya Wookie dengan Yesung hyung dan sedang apa dia di rumah ini?" tanya Sungmin menuntut penjelasan. Ryeowook meremas ujung kaos biru langit yang ia kenakan. Ia sudah menduga semua ini suatu saat nanti pasti akan terjadi.

"Wookie? Dia ini menantu ku, istri dari Jongwoon. Dan ini rumah mereka. Apa ada masalah? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Jungsu bingung. Ia mulai merasakan hawa yang kurang menyenangkan terjadi diantara ketiga namja tersebut.

"APA?" jerit Sungmin tak percaya. Selama ini..ah, ia tak pernah menyangka Ryeowook menyembunyikan ini darinya. Selama ini ia selalu terbuka pada Ryeowook akan hal apapun, tapi namja mungil itu-

"Ajumma, sepertinya Yesung sunbae atau bisa di sebut 'suami' dari namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu masih lama untuk sampai disini. Jadi kami akan menitipkan buku ini pada ahjumma saja. Maaf menganggu kalian, sampaikan rasa terima kasih kami padanya. Kami pamit." Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku milik Yesung pada Jungsu. Kedua namja itu kemudian pamit meninggalkan Jungu yang masih larut dalam rasa bingungnya sedangkan Ryeowook kini tengah menangis dalam diam. Ia tahu, Sungmin pasti sangat kecewa padanya. Lagi-lagi dia mengecewakan orang-orang yang selalu baik padanya.

**.**

**.**

"_Ryeowook ssi, tolong ambilkan aku tepung jagung!"_

"_ne, akan aku ambilkan."_

"_Kim Ryeowook, tolong ambilkan aku segelas air putih."_

"_ini, kau pasti sangat lelah."_

"_disini kami masih kekurangan Cream Cheese, Ryeowook ssi."_

"_sebentar, aku akan segera ambilkan."_

"_tolong adukan bahan ini, aku harus memeriksa oven."_

"_baik."_

Suara riuh kini terdengar di dapur Happy Bakery. Hari ini Ryeowook mulai mengikuti masa percobaannya di Happy Bakery. Ia sempat kewalahan dengan banyaknya permintaan yang di butuhkan para chef. Namun, ia terus berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"pastikan adonan ini baik hingga membuat roti manis Four Season Pan memiliki terkstur yang lembut dan rapat, ayo semua bekerja lah yang baik! Pelanggan pagi ini semakin banyak berdatangan!" titah seorang kepala chef yang juga pemilik toko roti tersebut, ZhouMi.

"baik!" sahut semua orang yang kini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Zhoumi ssi, stok Happy Choco Toast semakin menipis. Kami membutuhkan roti itu segera." Tiba-tiba seorang panjang nim, Henry Lau. "baik, Ryeowook ssi, berikan persediaan cookies yang Henry pinta." "baik." Dengan segera Ryeowook menghampiri cookies tersebut yang kini sudah di bungkus rapih lalu memberikannya pada Henry.

"ayo semua, kembali bekerja."

"baik!"

**.**

**.**

"hah..lelahnya.." Ryeowook menghela nafasnya panjang, sesekali ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal. Kini ia sedang menikmati waktu luangnya sebelum pergi kuliah di sebuah kedai the bergaya khas Negara Sakura, Jepang.

Ia kembali menyesap teh hijaunya yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit uap, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sangat penat akibat berbagai masalah yang semakin banyak menimpanya.

Rasanya bosan berada disini sendirian. Ya, janji mereka –Sungmin dan Ryeowook- untuk datang bersama seharian batal karena kejadian kemarin, sepertinya Sungmin masih merasa sangat kecewa.

"melelahkan, ya? Itu masih tahap awal, kau harus bekerja lebih keras." Tiba-tiba seorang namja mengambil tembat di hadapan Ryeowook, dan sontak itu membuat Ryeowook terlonjak.

"ZhouMi ssi? Kau juga berada disini?" tanya Ryeowook pada namja jangkung di depannya. "ne, aku selalu kesini setiap waktu istirahat seperti sekarang. Lagi pula, jarak dari Happy Bakery tak terlalu jauh. Ryeowook ssi, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Di luar jam kerja panggil saja aku Mimi ge, anggap aku ini teman mu." ZhouMi ikut menyesap teh hangat yang ia pesan.

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. "tak perlu bingun seperti itu, aku ini sebenarnya orang China, loh." Sahutnya, ia memasukan satu Mochi ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya, Mochi memang selalu dapat membuat namja itu ketagihan dan membuatnya selalu datang ke sana.

"benarkah? Ah, pantas saja wajah hyung-maksudku Mimi ge sangat-" "tampan, hum?" goda ZhouMi. "hahaha, terserah apa katamu saja, Mimi ge." Ryeowook tertawa lepas.

ZhouMi memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Ryeowook dengan teliti, membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Wajahnya begitu manis, apalagi kini namja itu sedang tertawa.

"ada apa, Mimi ge? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" tanya Ryeowook yang merasa diperhatikan oleh ZhouMi. "ah, ani." ZhouMi kembali menyesap teh nya yang tinggal separuh.

"Apa tak terdengar kurang sopan aku memanggilmu 'Mimi ge'? kau itu kan atasan ku." tanya Ryeowook. "sudah ku katakan panggilan itu sebagai tanda pertemanan kita, apa kau keberatan?" ZhouMi balik bertanya. "ani, kita baru saja mengenal dan aku sudah memanggilmu dengan panggilan sedekat itu." Tutur Ryeowook.

"maka dari itu sebagai kelanjutan perkenalan kita dan awal pertemanan kita kau panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Mimi ge'" ZhouMI terus bersikeran dan membuat Ryeowook akhirnya mengiyakan "oh, baiklah."

"kau tahu? Selama ini aku merasa terbebani dan sangat kesepian dengan pekerjaan ku yang harus bekerja di negeri orang seperti ini. Saat aku bertemu dengan mu, aku seperti punya harapan untuk mempunyai teman baru. Teman yang dapat mengusir rasa sepi ku." kedua matanya memandang dalam Ryeowook. "maka dari itu, izinkan kita untuk menjadi teman selain profesi kita di dapur sebagai atasan dan bawahannya." Ryeowook teranyuh mendengar penuturan ZhouMi. "baiklah, Mimi ge. Jika itu mau mu." Ryeowook tersenyum tulus.

"hm, Mimi ge? Bagaimana hasil kerja ku tadi? Apa aku akan di terima?" tanya Ryeowook pada Zhoumi yang kini sudah menghabiskan Mochinya. "ya, kau bekerja cukup baik, Ryeowook ssi. Kau mampu menutup kekosongan di dapur kami. Masalah diterima atau tidaknya kau di Happt Bakery, itu semua urusan atasan kami." Jawab ZhouMi yang mengingatkannya pada ucapan Henry saat Sungmin bertanya masalah jumlah gaji.

"ya, Mimi ge! Kau itu atasan ku! dasar!" Ryeowook memukul pundak ZhouMi pelan dan membuat namja berambut merah menyala itu tertawa renyah.

"Mimi ge, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi ke kampus sekarang." Setelah lama larut dalam berbagai pembicaraan Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya saat melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul setengah 3. Ia menyampirkan ranselnya di pundak kananya.

"baik;ah, ayo aku antar." Ucap ZhouMi yang ikut bangkit dari tempatnya. "ah, ani. Aku bis-" "jangan menolak, Ryeowook ssi. Aku ingin melakukan kebaikan pertama ku pada teman baru ku." ucap ZhouMi.

"ah, baiklah, Mimi ge. Tapi aku tetap menganggap ini sebagai perintah dari atasan ku. dan untuk awal pertemanan kita, kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, yaitu Wookie." Ucap Ryeowook seraya tersenyum manis. "ne, Wookie."

**.**

**.**  
"hahaha, kau ben-" seketika tawa lepas namja sipit itu terhenti, terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan sosok namja mungil yang kini sedang berada di halaman depan Sapphire Blue University. Ia menampilkan tatapan tajamnya melihat namja mungil yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat ketika kaca depan mobil tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja berkacamata.

"dengan siapa dia.." gumam namja yang ternyata adalah Yesung itu. "hey, kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya seorang namja yang merangkul pundak Yesung. Namun seeolah pendengarannya ditulikan dan lebih memilih terpokus pada gerak-gerik namja mungil tadi.

"ya, jawab aku, Kim Jongwoon!" seru namja tadi yang merasa di acuhkan. Ia menelurusi pandangan tajam milik Yesung dan- ya! Yesung tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan namja yang berdiri di halaman depan kampusnya.

"kau menyukai nya, hyung? ku rasa dia cukup manis." Yesung mendelik tak suka pada namja tadi, seakan tak terima jika namja itu juga mengagumi ke sempurnaan namja yang masih setia diamatinya.

"ya, apa maksudmu, ikan! Kau menyukainya, huh?" kini namja lainnya di samping Yesung memukul kepala namja yang ia panggil 'ikan'. "aw..appo! My Hyukkie, aku tak mungkin berpaling darimu, baby!" sangkal namja tersebut.

"ish, dasar penggombal! Sudahlah Yes- hyung? kau kenapa tiba-tiba terdiam? Dia kenapa, Hae?" tanya namja bernama Eunhyuk atau lebih sering disebut Hyukkie itu, ia baru menyadari perubahan senior sekaligus teman dekatnya itu.

"dia sedang memperhatikan namja 'itu'!" seru namja bernama Donghae yang menghilangkan embel-embel 'manis' jika tak ingin buku tebal yang digenggam 'kekasih'nya itu kembali memukul kepalanya. Eunhyuk mengangguk paham.

"kau menyukainya? Ah, tapi sayang sepertinya dia sudah dimiliki seseorang." Yesung kembali tersadar saat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, dan itu membuatnya ingin sekali memukul dinding koridor itu.

"jangan merasa banyak tahu tentangnya, Monkey! Dia itu bukan milik siapapun selain- Ah, sudahlah! Aku pamit pulang!" Yesung melangkah cepat meninggalkan dua namja yang masih saling bertatapan bingung.

"apa-apaan dia? Bukan kah kita memang akan pulang bersama? Dasar namja aneh!" kesal Donghae. "jika tak aneh, bukan Yesung hyung! sudahlah, lebih baik kita juga segera pulang." Eunhyuk mengapit lengan 'kekasih'nya lalu ikut meninggilkan koridor tempatnya berdiri tadi.

**.**

**.**

Kini Ryewook termangu di tempatnya, hari ini Sungmin mengacuhkannya. "hah..kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang, lalu ia pun mengambil buku di dalam ranselnya. Membaca sepertinya dapat 'sedikit' menghilangkan penatnya. Untuk saat ini ia masih belum berani menghampiri Sungmin, ia berpikir namja itu pasti masih emosi.

"kau yang bernama Kim Ryeowook?" tiba-tiba segerombolan yeoja datang menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih terdiam di bangkunya, sepertinya yeoja itu adalah para sunbae Ryeowook.

"ne, ada apa noona?" tanya Ryeowook. "apa benar kau 'istri' dari Yesung oppa? Jika benar, hancurlah sudah harapan ku untuk memiliki Yesung oppa!" selidik seorang yeoja, rambu pirangnya yang ikal ia biarkan tergerai.

Sontak Ryeowook terbelalak mendengar pertanyan yeoja tersebut. "jawab!" kini yeoja lainnya menggebrak meja. "ak-aku-" "tidak, noona. Kalian itu salah paham, dia ini salah satu fans berat dari Yesung sunbae. karena terlalu mengagumi Yesung sunbae dia selalu mengaku-ngaku sebagai istrinya, maafkan sifat berlebihannya itu." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tak percaya, namja itu membelanya?

"hah, dasar bocah! Kabar itu benar-benar membuatku gila!" ucap Yeoja yang sebelumnya bertanya pada Ryeowook. Segerombolan yeoja itu akhirnya meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin meninggalkan kelas.

"kita harus bicara, Wookie!" Sungmin menarik lengan Ryeowook hingga membuat namja itu mau tak mau bangkit dari tempatnya. "tapi kit-" "kita membolos untuk hari ini."

**.**

**.**

"terima kasih.." Ryeowook memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kini, Ryeowook sedang berada di atas gedung Kampus mereka, lantai teratas dari gedung bertingkat itu. Tempat yang sangat cocok bagi mereka yang mengingingkan ketenangan dalam pembicaraan.

"untuk?" "untuk membuat para sunbae itu mempercayai mu bahwa aku ini bukan 'istri' Yesung hyung." jelas Ryeowook. "walau sebenarnya kau memang istrinya." Perkataan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook tertunduk dalam.

Keduanya kini sedang bersandar di balkon yang terdapat disana, masing-masing saling mengamati langit cerah sore itu.

"kenapa selama ini kau menutupi semua itu dari ku? bukankah selama ini kita adalah sahabat? Dari awal aku memang sudah curiga padamu yang selalu menutupi kehidupan pribadi mu." Tutur Sungmin. "aku hanya takut, hyung.." ucap Ryeowook lirih, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"takut? Takut jika aku tak suka mengetahui kenyataan kau adalah istri Kim Jongwoon itu? Oh, ayolah, Wookie! Manusia mana yang tak ikut senang jika mengetahui sahabatnya menikah dengan orang setampan dan sebaik Kim Jongwoon? Dan jangan lupakan dia adalah idola dan salah satu mahasiswa kebanggaan disini!" tutur Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook tertegun.

"jadi kau senang jika aku menikah dengannya?" "tentu, hanya sedikit kecewa kau tak pernah mau jujur dan membohongi ku selama ini.." ucapnya membuat Ryeowook semakin bersalah.

"jawab pertanyaan ku sebelumnya, apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sungmin kembali dan itu justru membuat Ryeowook terisak. "hey..hey..kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang salah dalam ucapan ku?" ia menangkup keuda pipi tirus sahabat mungilnya itu.

Tangis Ryeowook semakin pecah, hatinya terasa nyeri jika harus terus menahan semua. "sudahlah, lepaskan segala emosi mu. Menangislah sesuka mu jika itu mampu membuat mu lebih tenang. Keluarkan saja." Sungmin menarik Ryeowook dan mendekapnya, mencoba saling berbagi kekuatan pada namja rapuh itu. Ia terus mengusap punggung Ryeowook untuk memberika sedikit ketenangan. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar tangis pilu sahabatnya itu.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menceritakan dan melepas semua beban di hatinya yang selama ini ia pendam.

**.**

**.**

"ingat pesanku, kau harus kuat dalam menghadapi semua ini. Anggap semua ini adalah cobaan sementara dalam rumah tangga mu, yakini bahwa semua ini hanya bersipat sesaat dan berujung kebahagiaan yang bersifat permanen." Sungmin mengelus pundak Ryeowook lembut.

"ne, hyung. Terima kasih, kau memang selalu menjadi penyemangat dalam hidupku." Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil milik Sungmin.

"dan ingat lagi, jangan pernah takut padanya. Lawan saja dia jika berbuat kasar padamu, kalian ini 'kan sesame namja!" titah Sungmin. Ia kini harus berpikir dua kali jika menyebut Yesung adalah namja yang baik. Hah, meningat namanya saja sudah membuat Sungmin memukul kepala besarnya itu.

Mulai sekarang pun Sungmin tanpa segan mengantarkan Ryeowook tepat di depan rumahnya dan suaminya itu. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Sungmin yang kini sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangan.

"kau benar, hyung. aku harus kuat.."

**.**

**.**

"dari mana kau?" selidik Yesung saat mendapati 'istri'nya membuka pintu. ternyata Yesung sedari tadi setia terdiam di ruang tamu. Untuk menunggu kehadiran 'istri'nya itu, mungkin?

"pulang kuliah, hyung kira aku dari mana?" jawab Ryeowook yang sukses membuat Yesung terlonjak, namja itu berani menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada seketus itu?

"ah, aku kira kau habis bersenang-senang dengan kekasih mu? Ah, tidak. Tapi bersenang-senang dengan KEKASIH-KEKASIH MU!" ucap Yesung dengan sedikit berteriak dan member penekanan di kalimat akhirnya.

"lalu? Apa peduli mu? Kau sendiri berani membawa kekasihmu kesini, bahkan MENIDURINYA!" jawab Ryeowook yang tak kalah berteriak dari Yesung. Mendengar itu seketika membuat Yesung terdiam.

"kenapa kau diam, hyung?" seketika Yesung melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar Ryeowook. "APA? KAU MAU MENAMPAR KU? TAMPAR AKU HYUNG! TAMPAR!" jerit Ryeowook frustasi.

'Plak!'

Satu tamparan keras didapat Ryeowook, dengan jelas kini pipi kirinya berubah memerah.

"BERANI KAU MEMBENTAKKU KIM RYEOWOOK!"

'Brak!'

Ryeowook meringis kesakitan saat Yesung dengan paksa mendorongnya membentur pintu.

"lepas.." ringis Ryeowook saat kedua tangan 'suami'nya mencengkram kedua pundaknya dengar keras. Yesung menempelkan kedua keningnya dengan kening milik Ryeowook.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCI MU!"

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

***ngasahGolok* Yeppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *ngamuk***

**BILANG AJA CEMBURU! *teriakpaketoa***

**Hahhhhh maaf Readers harus liat amukan RinRi yang gajelas gini -_-**

**Sesuai permintaan Readers chapter ini lebih panjangggggggggg :D yang reviewnya juga harus lebih banyak yaaaa #maksaaa**

**Rinri mau bales Review yaa disini, RinRi gangerti pake peem :D**

**the baby jongie**** : iya gapapa :D tau tuh Yeppa jaat bener bilang jalang ke wookie padahal sendirinyaa… -_- makasih uda review, Review lagi yaa :D**

**Eva Putriana**** : makasih :) ini kelanjutannya udah hadir, review lagi ya ;)**

**Melly **** : iya itu orang emang ngeri banget -_- *dirajamYeppa* makasih udah review, review lagi ya ;)**

**Desysaranghaesuju ****: iya aku pake Mimi ge gapapa kan yaaa #maksa. Review lagi yaa :)**

**Kiri Devil**** : iya nanti NC'anya kalo Yeppa sama Wookie udah baikan ;) tunggu aja, review lagi yaa ;)**

**Cho vink**** : iya ini udah update, makasih yaa :) NCnya tunggu aja yaa, ini udah mulai tanda-tanda Yeppa poling in lop kok:D review lagi yaa.**

**CloudsomniaElf**** : sumpah Rinri ngakak tau ga baca review kamu :D RinRi sampe ketaw2 sendiri tiap liat poster Yepp di kamar, ngebayangin pala yeppa di toyor bareng2 sama semua YWS yang ngamuk :D *palaRinriditoyorYeppa*, yoshhhh kita lestarikan bersama FF Yewook ;) review lagi yaaa.**

**Enno KimLee**** : iya pasti nyesel deh tuhh yepaa! *deathglare* iya tapi gabakal terus ada ZhouWook kok, nanti juga RinRi usahain adain Zhoury, soalnya RinRi juga ZRS :D #gadayangananya. *Wookie: iya makasih aku udah sembuh kok, Review lagi yaaa.^^* **

**0330 ****: ini udah lanjut, review lagi yaa ;)**

**Satou-ichi**** : iya ayo kita lestarikan FF YeWook! *pasangSpandukYeWook* waaaaaa jadi rajin nih buat ngelanjutinnya, aku tunggu loh FF YeWooknya :D review lagi yaaaa.**

**Rizkyeonhae**** : hahaha, iya Rinri salah nih makasih udah ingetin :D review lagi yaa.**

**July Vroscham**** :iya Yeppa tega banget tapi udah aku suruh kok dia tobat secepatnya ke ustad Siwon (?) #abaikan. Review lagi yaaaa.**

**park min mi**** :iya, aku juga suka galau kalo gada FF Yewokk, terus suka histeris sendiri kalo ada FF YEWook -_- Review lagi yaa :D**

**: iya ini udah update, review lagi ya… :)**

**yheryin**** : nanti tunggu aja NC nya ;D review lagi yaaa,**

**lee hyun mi males login**** : iya yeppa cemburu nihhhhhh *senggolYeppa* review lagi yaa :)**

**ryeoixxa ****: iya Wookie kurang apa coba udah perfect gitu tapi malah Yeppa siksa. Makasih ya dan review lagi ;)**

**makasih yang udah Review FF ini ya :D maaf gabisa dibales semua ;)**

**Big Thanks for: ****Nda Indiesetyaputry****, lya cloudsparkyu, CloudsomniaElf, ****Lee HyoJoon****, the baby jongie, kouyuki chan, rizkyeonhae, July Vroscham, key-yeong gi-key males log in, ****Satou-ichi****, ****yongie13****, Mizuki Kim, The, the baby jongie, ****alia choi****, melly, CloudsomniaElf, ChanYue Ga bisa Log in, ****Jung Min Young****, July Vroscham, Jung young rae, YeWook yeoja, ****wiendzbica****, desysaranghaesuju, yheryin, ****Anisaaa****, Cho vink, ****park min mi****, jie hyun, ****hatakehanahungry****, ****Kiri Devil****, Rizkyeonhae, KyuKyuSomnia, ****Kim Min Hae****, ****ChaaChulie247****, ****wiendzbica****, ****Nda Indiesetyaputry****, 2kim RedPurple, CloudsomniaElf, Fria, Yewookyewookyewook, bintang hoshi, ryeoixxa, bintang hoshi, July Vroscham, ****park min mi****, Rizkyeonhae, 0330, Enno KimLee, Eva Putriana**

**Makasih udah mau Review yaaa :D Review lagi ;))**

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT harapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	6. Chapter 6

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 6 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : **Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari appanya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca. Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar**-pada awalnya-**

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCI MU!" Yesung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook, bahkan bisa dikatakan bibir mereka pun hampir bertemu akibat jarak yang dibuat Yesung sangat dekat.

"kenapa kau membenciku, hyung?" Ryeowook menampilkan senyum pahitnya, pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata yang terus mengalir.

Bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh orang yang kau cintai? Sakit, bukan?

"kau ingin tahu? Karnea bagiku kau pengganggu dalam hidupku! Kau membuatku terjebak dalam kehidupan konyol ini. Sejak awal aku tak pernah mau dijodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ku kenal seperti mu! HIDUPKU BENAR-BENAR HANCUR!" Yesung kembali berteriak dengan lantang, emosinya benar-benar tak dapat terkontrol lagi.

"hancur? HIDUPKU LEBIH HANCUR! SETIAP HARI KAU SELALU MEMBUAT KU MENDERITA! KAU SELALU BEBUAT KASAR PADAKU! MEMUKULKU! MENGHINA KU! BAHKAN KAU PERNAH HAMPIR MEMBUNUHKU! HIDUPKU LEBIH HANDUR DARI MU, HYUNG!" Ryeowook kembali menjerit frustasi, ia sudah tak kuat memendam semua rasa sakitnya terlalu lama. Ini sudah saatnya semua itu berakhir.

"dan satu lagi..AKU LEBIH MEMBENCI MU!"

'plak!'

Kini berganti satu tamparan diterima oleh Yesung dengan telak. Namja itu mengatakan membencinya? Seketika hatinya terasa hancur! Rasa perih menjalar di area pipinya. Ah, tidak, sepertinya rasa di hatinya lebih perih.

Yesung segera mundur beberapa langkah. Tatapannya kosong dan tubuhnya terasa membeku seketika. Ryeowook segera menyeka air matanya dan pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mematung di tempat.

'brak!'

Baru pertama kali Ryeowook membanting pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya emosi namja mungil itu sedang berada di puncak.

Yesung meraba daerah pipinya, panas.

"ARGHH!" dengan sekali pukulan ia kembali membuat benturan di pintu itu.

**.**

**.**

"hiksss…" Ryeowook kini terduduk di tepi ranjangnya, menangkup wajahnya yang basah akibat air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia sudah tak kuat, rasanya ia ingin mati saja!

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Ryeowook beranjak dari kamarnya menuju suatu tempat, dapur. Mengetahui Ryeowook yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, Yesung segera menghampiri Ryeowook.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Yesung menatap tak percaya pada Ryeowook yang kini memegang sebilah pisau. Apa dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?

"UNTUK APA HYUNG KEMARI! PERGI!" Ryeowook kembali menjerit disela isakannya.

"letakkan pisau itu! Kau gila Ryeowook!" Yesung segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"menjauh, Kim Jongwoon!" Ryeowook mengarahkan pisaunya pada Yesung yang hendak mendekat, memperintahkan namja sipit itu untuk menjauhinya.

"Bukan kah aku ini penghancur hidup mu? Lebih baik aku mati agar kau terlepas dari jeratan pernikahan ini! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI, HYUNG!"

'crass!'

"RYEOWOOK!" Yesung segera menghampiri Ryeowook, pergelangan namja mungil itu kini telah di penuhi oleh darah segar yang mengucur deras.

'prang!'

Pisau yang sebelumnya di genggam Ryeowook jatuh karena genggaman tangannya yang melonggar. Tubuhnya seketika terasa lemas dan penglihatannya terasa kabur akibat kepalanya terasa pusing dan pikirannya yang seperti melayang.

Yesung segera menangkap tubuh ringkih Ryeowook yang terkulai lemas, tak terasa bulir bening telah mengucur dari sudut mata sipitnya. Ia begitu panik melihat 'istrinya' yang tak berdaya, pergelangan tangannya sedari tadi semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"KAU BODOH, RYEOWOOK!"

**.**

**.**

'bugh!'

"YOUNGWOON! SUDAH HENTIKAN!" Jungsu menarik lengan Youngwoon sekuat tenaga, menghentikan 'suami'nya untuk tak melakukan tindakan yang lebih dari itu.

"LELAKI MACAM APA KAU, JONGWOOON! BERANINYA KAU BERBUAT KASAR HINGGA MENYEBABKAN ISTRIMU MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN SEPERTI ITU! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN, JONGWOON! MEMALUKAN!" Youngwoon benar-benar murka pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Jika Yesung bukan darah dagingnya, mungkin saja ia sudah menghajar Yesung habis-habisan saat itu juga.

"HENTIKAN, YOUNGWOON! KASIHANI DIA!" Jungsu sedari tadi terus mencoba menenangkan Youngwon yang telah dikuasai amarahnya. Namja cantik itu kini berurai air mata tak kuat melihat keadaan anaknya yang kini wajahnya mendapat luka sembab akibat pukulan Youngwoon dan ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ryeowook di dalam.

"DIA TAK PANTAS DIKASIHANI! AKU KIRA KAU MENJAGA RYEOWOOK DENGAN BAIK! TERNYATA-" "HENTIKAN, YOUNGWOON! INI RUMAH SAKIT!" Jungsu kembali berteriak saat Youngwoon kembali ingin memukul Yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa terdiam dalam posisinya yang terduduk akibat pukulan appanya tadi. Ia menghapus cairan asin yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terkoyak.

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD tempat Ryeowook di rawat. Dengan segera Youngwoon dan Jungsu menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya namja tegap itu, Youngwoon benar-benar mengkhawatirkan menantunya itu. "tolong selamatkan dia. Bagaimana pun caranya, dok!" Youngwoon merangkul Jungsu yang kini tangisnya semakin pecah.

"kita untuk saat ini harus bersyukur karena Ryeowook yang masih dapat terselamatkan. Jika kalian tidak segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, mungkin dia akan kehilangan nyawanya.." Jungsu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Youngwoon, ia tak sanggup mendengar kalimat akhir yang diucapkan dokter tersebut.

"tapi beruntung tim medis kami dapat segera menanganinya. Ryeowook ssi kekurangan banyak darah, dan beruntungnya lagi kami masih mempunyai satu kantung darah bergolongan AB. Kami akan segera mencarikan pendonor darah secepatnya, karena saat ini rumah sakit kehabisan persediaan kantong darah bergolongan darah AB." Tutur dokter itu yang tak dapat membuat pasangan 'suami istri' itu bernafas lega.

"tolong segera cari pendonor itu, dok! Selamatkan anak ku!" seru Jungsu yang tak ingin terjadi yang lebih parah pada Ryeowook. "kami akan berusaha, Jungsu ssi."

.

.

"apa umma kecewa padaku?" tanya Yesung lirih, kini Yesung dan Jungsu harus bermalam di rumah sakit menemani Ryeowook yang belum juga sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Youngwoon harus kembali kerumah karena tugas kantor yang belum terselesaikan untuk acara meeting besok.

Persetan dengan tugas kantor, seperti itu lah yang diucapkan Youngwoon sebelum ia harus –dengan terpaksa- meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"sebenarnya umma kecewa padamu, sangat kecewa.." jawab Jungsu yang mencoba tersenyum, kedua matanya membengkak akibat sedari tadi ia terus menangisi keadaan. Yesung tertunduk, ia tak mampu lebih lama menatap Jungsu. Sedari tadi di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu nama, Ryeowook.

"tapi bagaimana lagi? Ini semua sudah terjadi. Lagi pula ini memang salahku, bukan?" Jungsu tersenyum miris, di sampingnya Yesung menatap Jungsu yang kini menatap kosong ke depan.

"aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Aku begitu menyayangi Ryeowook, aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku selalu sedih mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya di masa lalu. Aku ingin segala penderitaan yang ia alami berakhir, dan aku mempercayakannya padamu.." Yesung tertegun mendengar ucapan Jungsu.

"kenapa umma begitu percaya padaku? Apa yang umma lihat dariku hingga umma yakin aku dapat menjanjikan kebahagian yang lebih padanya?" Yesung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi tunggu yang ia duduki bersama Jungsu. Jungsu terenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, ditatapnya anak lelakinya itu.

"cinta.." Yesung menatap Jungsu, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Jungsu.

"dulu, dengan riangnya Wookie kecil pernah mendatangiku. Dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang mengembang ia bercerita padaku bahwa dia sedang menyukai seorang namja kecil. Dia bilang dia benar-benar tertarik pada namja itu, dan kau tahu siapa namja kecil itu?" Yesung menggeleng lemah mendengar pertanyaan Jungsu.

"kau, Jongwoon.." Yesung seketika terkesiap mendengar peryataan Jungsu. Ryeowook menyukainya sejak mereka masih kecil? Ia benar-benar tak percaya.

"saat masa liburan mu selesai dan kau kembali pulang ke rumah, Wookie kecil sangat sedih. Ia menjadi pemurung, ia bilang ia merasa kehilangan." Jungsu tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana lucunya tingkah menantunya itu saat pertama kali merasakan cinta pertama di usianya yang masih dini.

"maka dari itu, aku menikahkan mu dengannya. Aku ingin ia mendapat kebahagian yang sempurna, yaitu menikahkannya dengan orang yang disukai- ah, tidak, tapi dicintainya. Walau kau menolak aku tetap bersikeras menikahkan mu dengannya. Aku selalu yakin, cepat atau lambat kau pun dapat mencintainya. Bukankah cinta itu tumbuh karena selalu bersama? Ah, tapi ternyata aku salah.." Jungsu berkata lirih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakannya.

"maafkan aku.."

**.**

**.**

Yesung melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki rumah. Pagi ini ia di perbolehkan pulang oleh Jungsu karena Yesung yang harus kuliah pada pukul 8 nanti.

Rumah itu terasa sepi. Biasanya, ia akan di sambut hangat oleh namja mungil itu dengan senyum hangatnya. Tapi kini, ia hanya mendapati ruang tamunya yang berantakan akibat ulahnya tadi malam.

_Ada apa dengan mu, Jongwoon?_

_Apa kau merasa kehilangan, hum?_

Langkahnya terhenti, ia menatap nanar pintu ber cat hitam pekat itu. Kamar ini, ia selalu memasuki kamar ini ketika emosinya memuncak dan akan melampiaskannya dengan tindakan kasar. Entah itu pukulah, tendangan, hinaan, ataupun cekikan seperti yang ia lakukan pada namja mungil itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu di depannya, membukanya dan memasukan dirinya pada kamar minim cahaya itu.

'cklek'

Tangan mungilnya meraih tombol lampu, menyalakannya hingga dapat dengan jelas ia melihat seisi ruangan itu. Diraihnya selimut dan bantal yang tergeletak di lantai dingin itu, lalu menaruhnya dengan serapih mungkin.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan. Selama ini ia tak pernah memperhatikan ruangan kecil tersebut.

Pandangannya terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah figura, foto pernikahannya dengan namja mungil itu. Yesung tersenyum pahit lalu meraih foto berbingkai itu dan mengamatinya dengan lekat.

Lihat wajahnya, bergitu berbinar dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia yang terpancar dengan jelas. Sedangkan Yesung? Wajahnya terlihat masam dan suram, tak ada sinar kebahagian sedikit pun.

Yesung meletakan kembali foto tersebut di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Keinginannya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu terhenti ketika ia mendapati sebuah buku yang terlihat usang terletak di dekat tempat Yesung menaruh foto pernikahannya tadi.

Yesung dapat memastikan buku itu adalah buku harian Ryeowook, ataupun bisa di sebut buku diary. Tanpa segan ia mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti.

**13 April**

_**Tuhan, kapan rasa sakit ini akan berakhir? Aku sungguh tak sanggup. Dia itu Appa kandung ku, tapi kenapa ia begitu membenciku?**_

**15 April**

_**Lihat! Lihat ini, Tuhan! Aku mendapat sayatan baru di pergelangan tangan ku karena aku berani mengambil sepotong roti milik ayahku. Dengan teganya dia nyaris memutuskan urat nadi ku. aku hampir menemui mu, Tuhan! Aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini, tapi kemana?**_

Yesung tertegun saat membaca dua lembaran awal buku diary itu. Jadi dia sedari kecil sudah mendapatkan siksaan? Dan sekarang pun dia- Yesung memilih untuk membuka lembaran berikutnya.

**28 Mei**

_**Appa ku meninggal karena bunuh diri. Aku sangat sedih! Biarpun dia selalu menyiksa ku, tapi hatiku tak pernah bisa di pungkiri bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya, karena dia adalah Appa kandung ku. tanpa dia mungkin aku tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini. Aku mohon, Tuhan. Ampunilah segala kesalahannya. Tempatkan lah ia di surga.**_

**3 Mei**

_**Akibat himpitan ekonomi seperti ku, para tetangga tak satu pun yang mampu mengadopsi dan membiayai hidup ku. akhirnya mereka mengirimku ke panti asuhan. Awalnya aku sempat keberatan, tapi aku pun akhirnya menurut. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Semoga ini adalah awal kehidupan ku yang bahagia.**_

Yesung kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya.

**5 Mei**

_**Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini! Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menerjang tubuhku. Aku juga tak lagi kesepian. Banyak teman-teman baru disini. Semenjak itu pula aku harus pindah sekolah. Oh, ya, Pemilik panti asuhan ini sangat lah baik hati. Namanya Jungsu ahjumma. Dia seorang jungsu yang sangat cantik dan hubungan ku dengannya sangat dekat. Ah, mungkin inikah yang dinamakan kebahagian yang sesungguhnya?**_

**16 Mei**

_**Aku melihat seorang namja yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari ku, dia sangat tampan! Dia adalah anak dari Jungsu ahjumma. Semenjak itu pula aku jadi sering memikirkannya. Apa ini yang dinamakan..cinta pandangan pertama? Hihihi aku jadi malu.**_

**17 Mei**

_**Hari ini aku terjatuh di halaman akibat aku tak berhati-hati. Dan saat itulah aku dapat mengenalnya. Dia dengan baik hati menolongku. Dia bernama Kim Jongwoon, dia benar-benar namja yang ramah**__**dan baik!**_

Yesung membelalakan matanya saat membaca tulisan di lembaran tersebut. Jantungnya pun berdegup dengan kencang. Dengan cepat Yesung membalikan lembaran kertas usang tersebut untuk mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di benaknya.

**18 Mei**

_**Ternyata dia berada disini untuk mengisi waktu liburannya. Kami sangat sering bermain di taman belakang. Kami juga menanam sebuah pohon, dan setiap kami bermain kami selalu bersama-sama merawat dan menjaga pohon itu. Kami berharap saat nanti kami sudah dewasa kami bisa bermain di sana dengan keadaan pohon yang juga sudah besar. Ah, aku tak sabar menunggunya!**_

**20 Mei**

_**Tadi saat kami sedang bermain di belakang, dia bilang dia akan menikah dengan ku jika sudah dewasa. Ah, aku tak mengerti akan hal itu! Dan aku juga sedikit kesal dengannya karena selalu saja memanggil ku Honey. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga senang, karena itu tandanya dia memberiku panggilan yang istimewa.**_

'bruk!'

Tanpa sadar Yesung menjatuhkan buku diary yang tadi sempat ia pegang. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Tak terasa cairan bening kini telah mengalir keluar.

"ja..jadi..dia.." ucap Yesung dengan terbata-bata.

_Jadi, selama ini.._

_Honey yang selama ini ia cari.._

_Honey yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.._

_Honey yang selalu ia rindukan.._

_Honey.._

_Honey.._

_Honey.._

_Adalah Ryeowook?_

"Arghhh!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Honey'**NYA**' yang selama ini ia cari adalah Ryeowook.

_Namja yang selalu ia benci._

_Namja yang selalu ia siksa._

_Namja yang selalu ia acuhkan._

_Dan Namja yang kini terbaring dirumah sakit._

'Brak!'

Yesung segera membuka pintu itu dengan bantingan keras. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyambar kunci dan jaket hitamnya. Ia tak memperdulikan dengan pintu rumah yang hanya ditutup rapat dan tanpa dikunci, tidak peduli pula pada kewajibannya untuk mengikuti kuliah hari ini, ataupun pada pot yang baru saja ia tabrak karena ia yang terlalu panic dan tergesa-gesa. pikiranya yang kacau.

Yang sekarang ia pedulikan hanyalah Ryeowook! Ia ingin bertemu dengan Ryeowook segera!

**.**

**.**

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dokter saat dengan cepat Yesung melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang ICU tempat Ryeowook terbaring.

"kami benar-benar tak mendapatkan donor darah itu, atau mungkin diantara kalian keluarga pasien memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan pasien yaitu golongan darah AB?" mendengar itu Jungsu segera mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk menelpon Youngwoon, menyuruh secepatnya datang kesana karena seingatnya Youngwoon adalah orang yang bergolongan darah AB.

AB? Itu golongan darah Yesung! Dengan cepat ia menghampiri dokter itu, ia berpikir ini adalah moment yang tepat untuk menebus kesalahannya. Tapi semua itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"AB? Golongan darahku juga AB, ambil darah ku saja!" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja yang kini bangkit dari duduknya.

"benarkah? Ah, syukurlah. Aku tak per-" "TIDAK! AMBIL DARAHKU SAJA!" Jungsu dan namja yang ternyata adalah ZhouMi memandang Yesung yang kini berteriak dengan lantang, merasa tak rela jika darah namja jangkung itu harus mengalir di dalam tubuh Honey'**NYA**'.

"ah, apa kau suami dari Wookie? ZhouMi imnida, salam kenal Jongwooni ssi." ZhouMi mengulurkan tangannya dengan ramah, namun di tepis dengan keras oleh Yesung yang kini dalam keadaan tak tenang.

"berhentilah bersikap seolah sekarang ini baik-baik saja! Siapa kau? Apa hubungan mu dengan Ryeowook? Dia istriku!" Jungsu terkesiap mendengar ucapan Yesung. Jungsu begitu terharu dengan ucapan Yesung yang mengakui Ryeowook adalah 'istri'nya.

Apa anaknya kini telah berubah sikap?

"tenang, chagiya. Semua akan umma jelaskan nanti. Jadi siapa yang akan mendonorkan darah untuk Ryeowook?"

"AKU!" kedua namja itu berteriak dengan bersamaan.

"cih, apa-apaan namja itu?" gumam Yesung pelan.

"baiklah, lebih baik kalian berdua segera ikuti saya untuk memeriksa keadaan darah anda, mana yang lebih baik untuk di donorkan kepana pasien." Ucap suster tersebut, Yesung dan ZhouMi segera mengikuti yeoja itu.

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana, dokter? Apa darah ku cocok untuk di donorkan?" kini Yesung sedang duduk menghadap pada meja dokter dengan ZhoMi yang juga ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"menurut hasil pemeriksaan kami.." Dokter itu mulai membuka lipatan yang ia keluarkan dari dalam amplop dan membacanya. "keadaan darah ZhouMi ssi dalam keadaan normal dan stabil, sedangkan untuk Jongwooni ssi dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, berada di tekanan yang tinggi. Kami tidak mau mengambil resiko jika harus mengambil darah milik Yesung ssi yang dalam keadaan kurang baik." Tutur Dokter itu yang membuat Yesung mendelik tak suka.

"baiklah, sekarang ZhouMi ssi bisa untuk segera melakukan pengambilan darah." Seorang suster datang menghampiri ketiga namja itu. "baik, saya sudah siap." ZhouMi bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri suster tersebut. Dengan perasaan kecewa Yesung keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Jungsu berbasa-basi, sebenarnya ia sendiri pun sudah mengetahui jawabannya dilihat Yesung lah yang keluar dari ruangan dokter, dan jangan lupakan wajah Yesung yang terlihat kusut dan muram.

"darah namja jangkung itu yang lebih cocok untuk Ryeowook." Yesung mengambil tempat di samping Jungsu. "bersabarlah, mungkin itu yang terbaik. Kau seharusnya bersyukur, tanpanya mungkin kini kita masih kesusahan untuk mencari orang." Namja cantik itu tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung anak lelakinya, mencoba menghilangkan kegusaran yang dialaminya.

"tapi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku saja?" Jungsu dapat menangkap air muka Yesung yang sangat kecewa, ia tau anaknya itu merasa tak terima dengan semua itu.

"aku..aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahan ku selama ini.." Yesung tertunduk dalam. Jungsu dapat merasakan punggung Yesung yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"..dan kini kesempatan baik itu tak di berikan padaku! Padahal Ryeowook seperti ini ka-karena ku.." kini tangisnya sudah tak dapat tertahan. Kenapa ia baru dapat menyadarinya sekarang? Penyesalan selalu saja datang terlambat, bukan? Dan itulah yang kini dirasakan Yesung.

"hey, chagiya. Kau tak perlu menangis seperti itu. Kau harus menjadi pria yang kuat! Pintalah ampunan dan berdoalah pada Tuhan agar 'istri' manis mu di beri keselamatan. Tuhan pasti akan mendengarkan doa mu." Jungsu merangkul Yesung yang kini mulai menghentikan isakannya.

"benarkah? Tapi bukankah selama ini aku adalah orang yang jahat? Apa Tuhan masih menganggap ku dan mau mengabulkan doa ku?" Yesung tersenyum pahit, ia merasa tak percaya diri.

"Tuhan itu baik." Ucap Jungsu yang mengingat ucapan yang selalu diucapkan oleh salah satu temannya yang sering ia temui di gereja.

**.**

**.**

"pasien bernama Ryeowook sudah dapat di jenguk. Tapi di mohon untuk satu persatu, karena dia masih butuh ketenangan dan istirahat." Ucap seorang suster setelah cukup lama ketiga namja itu menunggu. Suster itu berlalu meninggalkan ruang rawat Ryeowook.

"aku yang akan terlebih dahulu menjenguknya, ne?" ucap Jungsu meminta persetujuan. Yesung dan ZhouMi mengangguk.

Dan Junsu pun beranjak masuk dan meninggalkan kedua namja yang kini masing-masing terdiam diliputi kesunyian.

**.**

**.**

"apa hubungan mu dengan Ryeowook?" ucap Yesung yang membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit mereka lalui dalam diam. Yesung memandang lurus ke depan tak berniat sedikit pun menoleh pada namja yang ia anggap nghh- saingan terberatnya?

"Wookie adalah salah satu pegawai di toko roti ku." ucap ZhouMi yang membuat sebelah alis Yesung terangkat. "pegawai..toko roti?" tanya Yesung yang mengulang kembali pernyataan ZhouMi.

"ya, apa kau tidak mengetahuinya? Bukankah dia 'istri' mu?" mendengar pertanyaan ZhouMi namja sipit itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, selama ini ia memang kurang bahkan dapat dikatakan tidak peduli dengan segala kehidupan Ryeowook –**pada awalnya**-.

"ah, maaf. Aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana keadaan hubungan mu dengan Wookie. Bukan bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu, aku mengetahui itu dari Jungsu Ahjumma. Dia sendiri yang menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku benar-benar tak ber-" "sudahlah, tak masalah. Lagi pula kau sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya.." Ucap Yesung lirih.

"aku melihat mu kemarin mengantarkannya ke tempat kuliah, aku kira kau kekasihnya. Kalian terlihat sangat akrab." Yesung kembali tersenyum pahit mengingat apa yang kemarin ia lihat.

"kau salah paham. Kami hanya sebatas teman. Apa salah seseorang mengantarkan temannya?" pertanyaan itu membuat Yesung terdiam, namja itu benar.

"lalu..apa kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan itu membuat ZhouMi terdiam, dan itu membuat Yesung resah karena merasa was-was jika namja itu ternyata menyukai honey'**NYA**'.

"sepertinya tidak.." Yesung bernafas lega mendengarnya.

"..untuk saat ini."

'Jleb!'

"Yesung ssi, jika kau tak ingin Wookie di rebut oleh ku, perlakukan lah ia dengan baik. Jika kau tetap tak berubah maka bersiaplah suatu saat Wookie akan segera menghilangkan marga 'Kim' di depan namanyanya." Saat itu juga Yesung ingin sekali memukul wajah tanpa dosa ZhouMi jika ia tak mengingat ini adalah Rumah Sakit. Walaupun perkataannya terdengar seperti ancaman, namja itu tetap menampilkan senyum ramahnya.

"cih, itu tak akan pernah terjadi!" umpat Yesung menanggapi ucapan namja di sampingnya itu.

Setelah ZhouMi menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi, Jungsu keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

"ZhouMi ssi? Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Jungsu yang melihat namja jangkung itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan sedikit merapikan jas hitam yang ia gunakan. "kau tak mau menjenguk Wookie terlebih dahulu?" tanya Jungsu kembali.

"ani, Ahjumma. Aku ingin membiarkan Wookie beristirahat saja, dia 'kan baru sadar. Lagi pula Happy Bakery sudah semakin ramai, aku harus segera kesana jika tak ingin para pelanggan mengamuk." ZhouMi tersenyum ramah dan Jungsu pun mengangguk paham.

"oh, ya? Apa Ahjumma benar-benar mengijinkan Wookie untuk bekerja di tempatku 'kan?" tanya ZhouMi memastikan, ia masih mengingat betapa terkejutnya Jungsu saat mengetahui ternyata Ryeowook sedang mengikuti tes untuk menjadi pegawai di toko rotinya.

"tentu, jaga dia yah." Yesung menatap tajam Jungsu, memberinya isyarat bahwa ia tak menyukai perkataan namja cantik itu.

"menjaga? Memangnya dia 'suami' Ryeowook?" ucap Yesung ketus yang masih tak terima dengan perkataan ZhouMi sebelumnya. "setidaknya aku tidak akan membiarkan 'istri'ku bermain-main dengan pisau." Ucap ZhouMi datar.

"KAU!" Yesung sudah kehabisan kesabaran, namja di depannya ini benar-benar mencari masalah denganny rupanya.

"Jongwoon!" Jungsu menarik lengan Yesung seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada 'suami'nya kemarin.

"baiklah, Ahjumma. Saya pamit, sampaikan salam ku pada Wookie. Semoga dia cepat sembuh, ne?" ucap ZhouMi lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan. "ne, berhati-hatilah di jalan." ZhouMi mengangguk singkat.

"aku pamit Jongwoon ssi." Ucap Zhoumi lalu membalikkan badannya meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

"PERGI SAJA KAU!" "sstt..Jongwoon! kecilkan suara mu! Ini rumah sakit." Ucap Jungsu.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Baginya keadaan Ryeowook saat ini lebih baik di banding harus mengurusi namja berambut merah menyala yang kini sudah semakin menjauh dari hadapannya.

"temui saja dia." Ucap Jungsu sembari tersenyum manis. "tapi, umma..ak-" "ayo!" Jungsu segera mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga tepat berada di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook. Jungsu mengangguk mantap ketika Yesung membalikkan badannya dan memberikan tatapan 'apa-umma-yakin?'

'cklek'

Dengan perlahan Yesung membuka pintu bercat hijau muda itu, lalu meyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Namja itu tengah membaringkan badannya. Kantung darah tergantung disisinya dengan selang yang menjadi perantara untuk terhubung dengan tubuh namja mungil itu.

Ryeowook kembali mengatupkan kedua matanya saat mengetahui Yesung lah yang membuka pintunya.

"boleh aku masuk?" Ryeowook mengangguk lemah menanggapi pertanyaan 'suami'nya. Yesung mengambil tempat di kursi yang telah disediakan di sisi ranjang Ryeowook.

"bagaimana keadaan mu?" hanya itulah pertanyaan yang kini ada di benak Yesung. Ia masih terlalu bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"buruk." Ucap Ryeowook datar, ia lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan arah dengan Yesung. "buruk? Bagian mana? Tangan mu? Kepala mu? Atau-"

Ucapan Yesung terputus ketika kedua mata sipitnya melihat sebelah tangan Ryeowook yang tak terbalut infuse menyentuh bagian dadanya.

"jantung?" pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari bibir Yesung.

"hati, hyung.." ucap Ryeowook lirih dan Yesung cukup pintar untuk mengerti akan maksud ucapan 'istri'nya itu. Bukan organ hati, tapi 'hati' yang Ryeowook maksud lebih menunjukan ke arti perasaan.

Yesung hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merasa sangat buruk di hadapan Ryeowook. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf' saja sangat susah, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"hyung?" ucap Ryeowook yang menyadarkan lamunan Yesung. "ne?" respon Yesung singkat.

"aku ingin..untuk beberapa waktu kedepan kita berpisah.."

'Deg!'

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**~**

**Yeppa tanggung jawab Wookie ampe bunuh diri gitu ;(**

**Siann bett yaaa readers :( Wookie cini aku peyukkkkkkkkkk! *pelukWookie* *WookieDirebutYeppa***

**Yoshhh..chap 6 udah update nih ;)**

**Aku ganyangka ternyata FF ini banyak yang review *nangisTerharu***

**Ganyangka loh ;) makasih banget yaaaaa ;') *CiuminReaderSatuSatu***

**Untuk saat ini aku gabisa balesin Ripyu satu-satu soalnya aku udah harus disuruh tidur nih sama umma RinRi :(**

**Intinya makasih banget buat semua yang udah review yaaa ;***************

**Review kalian itu penyemangat author buat terus usahain update kilat =))**

**Makasih udah mau Review yaaa :D Review lagi ;))**

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT harapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	7. Chapter 7

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 7 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M (beneran)**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**NC! Iya, ada NC! *DiulangBiarTegang* -_-v**

**Summary : **Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari appanya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca. Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar**-pada awalnya-**

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

T-Ara – Cry Cry

**.**

"aku ingin..untuk beberapa waktu kedepan kita berpisah.."

'Deg!'

Mendengar itu seketika jantungnya seperti terhenti. Yesung menatap tak percaya pada Ryeowook yang kini menutup matanya.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki Yesung mendekatkan jari-jarinya untuk menghapus air mata yang menggenang disudut mata 'istri'nya itu.

"jauhkan, hyung.." Ryeowook menepis halus tangan Yesung yang hendak mendekat. Dengan terpaksa Yesung menjauhkan tangannya yang kini hanya bisa menggenggam udara, kosong.

"hanya untuk menghapus air mata aku tak perlu bantuan mu, aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Ryeowook sembari tersenyum dipaksakan. Rasanya seperti ada panah yang dengan telak menusuk hati namja sipit itu, ia sadar selama ini hanya bisa membuat namja di depannya itu menangis.

"mengenai ucapan mu tadi, apa itu artinya kau ingin kita..bercerai?" Yesung mengucapkannya dengan suara yang pelan dan terdengar sedikit serak, seakan ia tak rela mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Ryeowook menanggapinya dengan menggeleng pelan, dan itu cukup membuat Yesung sedikit bernafas lega.

"aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran ku, aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan umma dan ia setuju untuk membawa ku ke rumahnya. Aku ingin kejadian ini sama-sama kita renungkan." tutur Ryeowook. "tidak, Ryeowook. Kau itu 'istri' ku dan sudah seharusnya kau tinggal bersamaku." Tatapannya sendu, dan itu dapat membuat kerasnya pendirian Ryeowook sedikit meluluh.

"h-hyung.." ucap Ryeowook pelan. Andai saja kini tak terbaring lemah, mungkin ia akan terlonjak gembira dan memeluk erat Yesung. Apa ini tandanya Yesung sudah mau menerimanya?

"selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu, maafkan aku.." suaranya sedikit bergetar karena Yesung yang kini mulai terisak pelan, dengan pelan Ryeowook mengarahkan tangannya pada kedua pipi chubby suaminya yang basah. Menghapus jejak air mata yang terdapat disana.

"maaf.." "jangan menangis, kau tak terbiasa untuk menangis dan menghapus air mata.." ucap Ryeowook pelan, ia menghapus air mata orang yang ia cintai itu dengan lembut.

"maafkan aku.." Yesung terus mengucapkan kalimat itu selagi Ryeowook menghapus air matanya. "tanpa kau meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkan mu. Perasaan cinta ini lebih besar dibanding rasa sakit yang selalu kau timbulkan untukku." Yesung menatap dalam 'istri'nya yang kini tersenyum lembut, ia baru menyadari betapa manisnya Ryeowook.

"hyung?" tanya Ryeowook pelan bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. "ne?" respon Yesung, ia menatap dalam mata caramel 'istrinya'. Dan Ia juga baru menyadari mata itu begitu indah.

"boleh aku menyentuh seluruh bagian wajahmu?" Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan Ryeowook yang sebelumnya menjauh dari hadapannya, meletakkan di wajahnya. "sentuhlah sesuka mu.." Yesung memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menghayati sentuhan lembut dari tangan 'istri'nya itu.

Ryeowook mengarahkan tangannya yang masih di genggam Yesung. Ia mulai meraba kening namja itu lalu turun ke mata sipitnya yang tertutup rapat. Tak lama ia menurunkan tangannya menyentuh hidung mancung Yesung dan menjauh untuk menyentuh kedua pipi chubby 'suami'nya yang kini telah kering, tak ada lagi jejak air mata disana. Tangan Ryeowook mulai turun mengelus dagu dan terakhir sedikit naik untuk mengelus bibir tipis orang yang ia cintai itu.

Yesung masih menutup matanya merasakan tangan 'istri'nya yang meraba bagian wajahnya. Ryewook mengelus lembut bibir kemerahan milik Yesung dari ujung ke ujung.

"kau..sempurna.." gumam Ryeowook yang begitu mengaggumi wajah 'suami'nya itu.

Yesung menaruh kedua tangan Ryeowook di pundaknya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin infuse yang terpasang terbelit. Ia arahkan kedua tangan mungilnya untuk menangkup wajah manis 'istrinya'. Yesung memajukan wajahnya secara perlahan, memperkecil jarak dengan 'istri'nya.

Ryeowook menutup matanya saat merasakan wajah Yesung yang semakin mendekat, ia bisa dengan sempurna merasakan deru nafas Yesung saat kini kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dikecupnya bibir ranum milik Ryeowook.

Yesung mencium Ryeowook dengan begitu lembut, seakan pemilik bibir itu akan tersakiti jika tak berhati-hati. Ia ingin Ryeowook tak hanya menyentuhnya tapi juga dapat merasakannya. Tak ada nafsu disana, hanya sebuah ciuman penuh perasaan. Ciuman tersebut begitu bermakna bagi Ryeowook. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dan ia mendapatkannya dari orang yang sangat ia cintai, Yesung.

Yesung melepaskan pagutannya, ia merasa Ryeowook membutuhkan pasokan udara. Ia dapat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah sempurna dan semakin merah padam saat Yesung memberi satu jilatan penuh bibir ranum Ryeowook yang basah, memberi tanda sebagai penutup.

"kau sangat manis, Honey.." Ryeowook tersentak mendegar ucapan Yesung. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"kau..me-mengingatku, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook,saat itu ia begitu bahagia. Yesung mengangguk singkat.

"terima kasih sudah mau memenuhi permintaan ku untuk menikah dengan ku, Honey.." ucap Yesung sembari mencium punggung tangan Ryeowook yang tak terdapat sebuah infuse.

"jangan menangis.." Yesung mencium sudut mata kanan Ryeowook yang kembali menggenang air mata. "aku mencintai mu, Wookie.." Lanjutnya yang membuat Ryeowook begitu melayang. "saranghae, Kim Ryeowook."kini Yesung mengecup sudut mata sebelah kiri Ryeowook sambil terus membisikkan kata-kata cintanya.

"jebal nal ttonagajima, tetaplah bersamaku.."

**.**

**.**

"Wookieeeee!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak saat ia sudah sampai di depan ruangan Ryeowook dan memasukinya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Minne hyung! kecilkan suara mu!" sebuah suara di belakang Sungmin mengintruksi, mendengar itu Sungmin hanya bisa memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Minne hyung!" ucap Ryeowook yang begitu senang sahabatnya itu datang menjenguknya.

"Wook- ah, Annyeong Ahjumma. Sungmin imnida." Sapa Sungmin saat mendapati Jungsu di dalamnya, namja itu sedang sibuk mengupas buah apel untuk Ryeowook.

"Annyeong. Ah, kamu itu temannya Yesung 'kan?" tanya Jungsu, ia mengambil satu kursi di sudut ruangan dan menaruh disampingnya untuk Sungmin. "ani, ahjumma. Aku ini sebenarnya sahabat Ryeowook. Namja itu yang temannya Yesung sunbae." ucap Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun yang kini berada di ambang pintu.

"annyeong, Ahjumma. Kyuhyun imnida" sapa Kyuhyun. "Annyeong, kau ini sepertinya namjachigu Sungmin ya? Kalian begitu serasi. Kapan kalian akan mengikuti jejak Jongwoon dan Ryeowook untuk segera menikah?" tanya Jungsu yang membuat Sungmin tersipu malu, ia lalu melirik Sungmin yang kini tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"tenang saja, Ahjumma. Sebentar lagi dia akan segera menyandang marga 'Cho' di depannya. Cho Sungmin, bukan kah itu terdengar lebih baik?" jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dengan bangganya. "huh, dasar kau ini!" Sungmin menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Minnie, aku ingin duduk.." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas Sungmin, meminta –secara paksa- namja kelinci itu untuk memangkunya. "ish, dasar bodoh! Ambil kursi saja yang disana!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menyuruhnya mengambil satu kursi yang masih tersisa.

Ryeowook dan Jungsu terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua pasangan itu, pasangan yang serasi. Sungmin yang periang dan sedikit cerewet lalu Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih tenang namun sangat manja dan sedikit over protective, benar-benar saling melengkapi.

"maaf ahjumma, kau harus melihat tingkah bodoh namja ini." Ucap Sungmin lalu mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "tapi kau tetap cinta." Ucap Kyuhyun santai, disampingnya Sungmin menghela nafas berat.

"haha, tak masalah Sungmin ssi. Justru itu dapat menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Ryeowook. Betul 'kan?" Tanya Jungsu meminta persetujuan, Ryeowook mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

"baiklah, aku keluar dulu, ne?" ucap Jungsu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan ketiga namja itu. "ne, Ahjumma." Respon Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

"Mian, bukan saya bermaksud untuk ikut campur, tapi sedari tadi saya perhatikan Zhoumi ssi sepertinya sedang ada masalah? Anda terlihat murung hari ini." Henry menghampiri ZhouMi yang kini sedang terdiam di pojok ruangan Happy Bakery sembari memperhatikan keadaan tokonya itu.

"ZhouMi ssi?" Henry melambaikan tangannya di depan namja jangkung itu, sepertinya ZhouMi sedang melamun. "ah, i-iya? Ada apa Henry ssi?" Henry tersenyum melihat tingkah namja itu.

"apa anda sedang ada masalah? Hari ini anda terlihat tidak semangat untuk bekerja." Tanya Henry yang kini mengambil posisi di samping ZhouMi.

"benarkah? Ya, hari ini pikiran ku sedang kacau. Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang." Ucap ZhouMi yang mau tak mau membuat Henry tersenyum –dipaksakan-. "oh, begitu." Timpal Henry seadanya.

"Henry ssi?" ZhouMi memalingkan wajahnya menatap namja manis yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu. "ne?" timpal Henry. "saat jam istirahat temani aku bersantai di kedai teh ya? Yang berada di ujung jalan sana, kau pasti mengetahuinya." Tawar ZhouMi yang kini membuat mata Henry berbinar.

"ya, tentu." Ucap Henry dengan senyumnya yang tulus.

**.**

**.**

"sudahlah, Minnie hyung. sekarang keadaan ku sudah lebih baik, jangan menangis." sedari tadi Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang terus menangisi keadaannya. Ryeowook menghapus air mata Sungmin yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Minnie.." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin, lalu ia pun mencium pipi berisi namjachigunya itu.

"aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kau akan melakukan ini, Wookie. Jangan berbuat seperti ini lagi, hikss.." jawab Sungmin disela isakannya.

"ne, hyung. aku berjanji." ucap Ryeowook yang kini menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin.

"jika aku tak datang ke Happy Bakery, mungkin aku tak akan mengetahui kau sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Saat itu rasanya jangtungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat mengetahui k-kau hikss.. bunuh diri.." ucap Sungmin kembali, Ryeowook semakin menguatkan genggamannya di tangan Sungmin. Ia merasa bodoh melakukan tindakkan seperti ini, padahal masih banyak yang peduli padanya.

"maafkan kebodohan ku, hyung. Aku berjanji tak akan seperti ini lagi.."

.

.

"apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, ZhouMi ssi?" tanya Henry. Mereka kini sudah berada di kedai teh. "ne, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku." Ucap ZhoMi yang dibalas sebuah senyuman oleh Henry.

Henry kini tengah sibuk menyesap teh hangatnya ia sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh ZhouMi.

"ada apa, ZhouMi ssi? Apa ada noda di wajahku?" tanya Henry polos lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "ani." Jawab ZhouMi.

Tiba-tiba ia mengambil satu mochi yang ia pesan, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menaruh mochi itu di samping wajah Henry. Mensejajarkannya dengan namja yang kini menatap ZhouMi dengan bingung.

"setelah ku perhatikan, kau dan kue ini sangat mirip, ya?" mendengar itu Henry menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingun dengan perkataan ZhouMi. "kalian sama-sama berwarna putih, pipi mu juga sebulat kue mocha ini. Lalu.." ZhoMi kemudian mengarahkan kue mochi itu ke mulutnya, menggigitnya hingga menjadi setengah bagian.

"sama-sama manis." Ucap ZhouMi dengan senyum tanpa dosanya, perkataannya itu sukses membuat wajah putih Henry memerah.

"mulai saat ini, aku akan memanggil mu Mochi saja, ne?" pinta ZhouMi. "ba-baik." Ucap Henry lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau juga panggil saja aku Mimi, jangan canggung.."

**.**

**.**

"boleh aku masuk?" tanya Yesung yang menyembulkan kepalanya. Hari ini adalah hari keempat Ryeowook dirawat di rumah sakit, dan selama itulah Yesung selalu meminta izin pada Ryeowook jika ingin masuk.

Hari ini sepulang kuliah Yesung mendapat tugas menjaga Ryeowook. Jungsu harus mengurus panti asuhan karena Heechul yang ikut ke China bersama 'suami'nya Hangeng setelah mengantar anak panti asuhan menjenguk Ryeowook, sedangkan Youngwoon sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya di kantor.

"tentu, hyung.." Yesung pun memasuki ruangan ber AC itu, ia lalu duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia di samping ranjang. "bagaimana hari ini? Apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Yesung.

"ne, hyung. Hanya saja.." Ryeowook menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menatap dalam 'suami'nya itu. "apa?" tanya Yesung. "aku merindukkan suasana panti asuhan, sudah lama aku tak kesana. Aku ingin cepat keluar dari rumah sakit, hyung.." rengek Ryeowook.

Baru saja Heechul beserta anak-anak panti asuhan datang menjenguk Ryeowook, dan itu membuatnya sangat gembira. Tapi dengan melihat anak-anak menggemaskan itu membuatnya merindukan suasana panti asuhan.

"bersabarlah, besok kau sudah di izinkan pulang oleh dokter." Ucap Yesung lalu mengusap pucuk rambut kecoklatan milik Ryeowook, namun tetap saja itu tak membuat Ryeowook membaik. Raut wajahnya tetap menunjukkan kesedihan, ia benar-benar merindukan tempat itu.

"hey, mau ku nyanyikan sesuatu?" tanya Yesung yang mencoba menghibur Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda persetujuan. Yesung segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan mulai menyanyika sebuah lagu.

"ekhem..dengarkan ya?" ucap Yesung member aba-aba, Ryeowook dengan intens memperhatikan 'suami'nya itu.

"Kom sema-ri-ga han chi-be-yi so.. appa gom~ omma gom~ ae-gi gom~" Yesung meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi pinggangnya, ia mulai menggerak-gerakan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara menyerong. Setelahnya ia membentuk sebuah segitiga dengan kedua tangannya sambil terus menggerakan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Appa gommun tung-tung-hae..Omma gommun nal-shin-hae.." Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat Yesung yang meliuk-liukan badannya menggambarkan tubuh ibu beruang yang ramping.

"ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo..hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da." Yesung mengakhirinya dengan gerakan yang dibuat seimut mungkin, menggambarkan seorang bayi beruang.

"hahaha..kau benar-benar lucu, hyung.." ucap Ryeowook yang kini tertawa lepas, ia pun menghapus sedikit air mata yang keluar dari matanya tanpa ia sadari. Begitu terhibur dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Yesung beserta gerakan-gerakan konyol nya.

"bagaimana? Kau senang?" tanya Yesung yang merasa Ryeowook tak lagi murung. "ne, hyung.." ucap Ryeowook yag kini telah menghentikan tawa nya.

**.**

**.****  
**"apa Yesung hyung lupa menyalakan lampu, umma? Appa?" tanya Ryeowook, kini ia sudah pulih total dan di perbolehkan pulang oleh pihak Rumah sakit. "entahlah.." ucap Jungsu dan Youngwoon bersamaan. Kedua namja itu tanpa disadari Ryeowook menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman.

Kini kedua namja itu bertugas mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang ke rumah tanpa Yesung. Namja itu tak bisa ikut mengantar dengan memberikan beberapa alasan.

'cklek'

"aish..pintunya tidak dikunci! Apa Yesung hyung lupa lagi mengunci pintu? ini kan sudah malam!" celoteh Ryeowook kembali, ia tak menyangka 'suami'nya itu begitu teledor.

"aku pul-"

"WELCOME BACK KIM RYEOWOOK!" tiba-tiba semua lampu menyala. Ryeowook begitu tertegun dengan apa yang ia lihat. Rumahnya kini telah di dekorasi bagaikan acara ulang tahun anak-anak. Disana terdapat banyak orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ada Sungmin beserta Kyuhyun, lalu Heechul dan 'suami'nya Hangeng yang baru saja pulang dari China. Ternyata disana juga ada banyak anak-anak panti asuhan. Kedua mata karamelnya menangkap seorang namja tinggi tengan namja yang lebih pendek disampingnya, yaitu ZhouMi dan juga Henry yang ikut merayakan kepulangan Ryeowook ke rumah. Dan jangan lupakan orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam acara ini, Yesung.

Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca melihat semua ini. Ia tak menyangka begitu banyak yang menyayanginya. Ia begitu terharu.

"Yesung hyung!" Ryeowook segera berlari dan berhambur dalam pelukan 'suami'nya itu. Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"welcome back, yeobo." Ucap Yesung kemudian beralih mengecup pelan pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"ekhem..apa kami dijadikan obat nyamuk disini?" sebuah suara evil mengintruksi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun? Dan semua pun tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"terima kasih..terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kalian lakukan padaku. Aku tak menyangka kalian akan menyiapkan ini semua." Ucap Ryeowook yang kini berurai air mata kebahagian.

"berterima kasihlah pada 'suami' bodoh mu itu, Wookie. Dia yang merencanakan semua ini." Ucap Heechul yang membuat Yesung cemberut. "kalau aku bodoh aku tak mungkin mempunyai rencana seperti ini." Elak Yesung yang masih cemberut dan itu membuat pipinya terlihat semakin chubby.

"ne, baiklah untuk kali ini Jongwoon kita sangat cerdas."ucapannya itu kembali membuat orang-orang yang hadir disana tertawa.

"selamat datang, baby.." ucap Sungmin yang lalu merebut Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat. Lalu diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang juga ikut memeluknya.

"selamat datang, Wookie hyung." ucap anak-anak panti asuhan bersamaan. "ne, terima kasih adik-adiku yang sangat menggemaskan." Ryeowook sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi anak-anak panti asuhan itu. Mereka langsung berhamburan memeluk Ryeowook.

"mari kita bersenang-senang untuk merayakan kesembuhan uri Wookie!" ucap Youngwoon lalu meniup sebuah terompet yang sudah ia siapkan. Dan malam itu mereka dengan tertawa bersama dalam kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

"ah, akhirnya semua selesai.." ucap Yesung yang merenggangkan tangannya dan menghempaskan diri di sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tv. Ryeowook tersenyum saat melihat wajah Yesung yang kelelahan. Makhlum saja, saat pesta tadi Yesung harus menemani anak-anak panti yang banyak permintaan.

Mulai dari yang meminta Yesung menyanyikan lagu tiga beruang seperti yang ia nyanyikan pada Ryeowook saat di rumah sakit. Ada juga yang meminta Yesung menceritakan sebuah dongeng, namun kali ini tentunya di temani oleh sosok 'Honey' yang sesungguhnya. Dan yang paling membuat Yesung kerepotan adalah saat para yeoja cilik secara bergantian meminta Yesung untuk menggendongnya.

"kau pasti lelah? lekas tidur, hyung." ucap Ryeowook yang keluar dari kamarnya sembari membawa lipatan selimut Winnie The Pooh kesayangannya menuju kamar Yes- ralat, kamar mereka berdua. Mulai saat ini mereka akan memulainya dari awal, dan saat ini juga mereka akan tidur dalam satu kamar.

"Chagiya, kemari lah." Ucap Yesung, Ryeowook pun keluar dari kamar mereka berdua lalu duduk di samping Yesung. Dengan sigap Yesung menarik Ryeowook, mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

"Wookie?" tanya Yesung yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik Ryeowook. "hmm?" respon Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerumuh di perrutnya saat Yesung memeluknya dengan erat dan menaruh dagunya di pundak miliknya.

"kini aku merasa seperti hidup kembali. Aku seperti orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku memilikimu. Saranghae.." ucap Yesung dengan suara rendahnya yang sexy tepat di telinga Ryeowook. Yesung mengecup pundak Ryeowook yang membelakanginya, lalu kembali menaruh dagunya disana. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook pun semakin ia eratkan.

"ngh.. h-hyung..ap-ahh yang kau lakukahh.." desah Ryeowook saat merasakan Yesung menaruh bibirnya di perpotongan leher putih miliknya. Menggigit lalu menjilatnya, memberikan sensasi yang menggelitik bagi Ryeowook.

"menurutmu?" tanya Yesung yang masih terfokus pada kegiatannya, membuat tanda sebanyak mungkin disana. "buk-bukan kahh kau lelah.." jawab Ryeowook. "itu kan menurut mu, tapi menurutku tidak." Jawab Yesung santai.

"Wookie chagiya.." panggil Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook kembali. Yesung mulai memasukkan tangan nakalnya ke dalam kaos putih yang Ryeowook pakai. Mengelus perut Ryeowook, menyentuh ABS yang terdapat disana.

"ne, h-hyung.." jawab Ryeowook seadanya, ia terlalu menikmati permainan tangan Yesung.

"bagaimana kalau kita.." ucap Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya, membiarkan Ryeowook yang meminta melanjutkannya.

"ahh..ap-apahh.." racau Ryeowook tak jelas saat Yesung kembali mencium dan menjilat bagian lehernya, sesekali menggigitnya memberikan tanda kepemilikannya atas Ryeowook.

"melakukan percobaan untuk membuat generasi Kim selanjutnya?"

'Grep'

"kyaaaaa!" dengan sigap Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style. Membawanya menuju kamar mereka, dengan satu tendangan Yesung berhasil menutup pintu tersebut dengan rapat walau tanpa menguncinya. Apa pedulinya? Dirumah ini 'kan hanya ada mereka.

Yesung membaringkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook lalu menindihnya. Dengan segera ia mencium bibir ranum yang sedari tadi menggodanya untuk segera 'dimakan'.

"sshh.. ahh.." desah Ryeowook di sela ciuman mereka. Yesung menggigit kecil bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook secara bergantian, membuat bibir itu memerah akibat ulahnya. Yesung terus menghisap dengan kuat bibir Ryeowook yang terasa sangat manis. Ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat setiap inci bibir yang sedang di nikmatinya itu. Melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Yesung merasa kesal pada Ryeowook yang tak juga mengijinkan lidahnya masuk, dengan sedikit kasar ia menggigit bibir bawah Ryeowook hingga sedikit mengeluarkan cairan asin. Namun rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa nikmat yang Ryeowook terima dari Yesung yang terus memanjakan bibirnya.

"ngg..akh yes-hyunghhh..ohh.." desah Ryeowook kembali saat lidah terlatih Yesung memasuki mulutnya, mengabsen setiap penghuni yang berada di dalam goa hangat itu. Yesung melilit lidahnya pada lidah milik Ryeowook yang sedari tadi terdiam, mengajaknya untuk bergulat. Yesung pun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya membuat ciuaman mereka semakin dalam.

Ryeowook semakin erat mencengkram kemeja biru Yesung hingga membuatnya acak-acakan dan kancing atasnya terbuka secara tak sengaja.

"naughty baby, kau ingin membuka bajuku, hum?" goda Yesung di sela ciuman panas mereka.

Mereka tak mempedulikan saliva yang kini sudah menetes di ujung bibir, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah kenikmatan dari tahap awal bercinta ini.

"h-hyung? kenapa kau be-berhenti.." ucap Ryeowook pada Yesung yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya. "kau sudah tidak sabar, ne?" tanya Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook ingin menelan kembali perkataannya tadi. Ryeowook memilih memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"aku ingin mandi dulu.." ucap Yesung dengan wajah tanpa dosanya lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Ryeowook. "kau tak ingin mandi dulu, honey?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang telah mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"hyung saja dulu.." ucap Ryeowook yang tertunduk malu. "siapa bilang aku akan mandi sendirian, eoh?" Yesung kembali menghampiri Ryeowook. Dengan sekali hentakan Yesung kembali menggendongnya secara bridal style.

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook hanya bisa terpaku di depan pintu kamar mandi yang telah tertutup rapat. Ia meneguk ludah berkali-kali melihat Yesung yang berdiri diatas shower dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya yag masih berbalut pakaian lengkap. Sesekali Yesung mengibas rambut hitam legamnya yang basah dan membuat kesan 'liar' bagi Ryeowook.

"kau disini bukan untuk memperhatikan ku, baby. Buka baju ku.." ucap Yesung yang sukses membuat Ryeowook tercengang. "m-mwo?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

Merasa 'istri'nya tak juga menghampiri, Yesung memilih menghampirinya dan menarik Ryeowook untuk ikut diam di bawah guyuran shower. Ryeowook hanya menurut saat Yesung menariknya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook intens, dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini 'istri'nya begitu terlihat menggairahkan.

"Wookie.." ucap Yesung dengan nada baritonnya, lalu ia membalikkan Ryeowook dan menghimpitnya pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin.

"Yes-sungg h-hyung..akh.." Ryeowook menutup matanya erat saat tangan Yesung mulai meraba setiap inci tubuh Ryeowook. Mulai dari wajahnya hingga turun ke arah selangkangan namja mungil itu.

Sedangkan mulut Yesung masih setia bermain di leher milik Ryeowook, sesekali ia menghisap aliran air yang membasahi leher 'istri'nya itu.

Yesung menarik kaus putih Ryeowook, melepaskannya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Setelah itu ia membuka kancing jeans yang dan menurunkan resletingnya, lalu menariknya ke bawah dan membuangnya asal seperti yang ia lakukan pada kausnya tadi. Hingga kini hanya tinggal sebuah kain tipis menutupi daerah kepribadian Ryeowook –yang ia yakini sebentar lagi akan menghilang juga-.

"akh..akh.. hyunghhh.. nghh.." desahan Ryeowook semakin kencang saat merakan sesuatu yang menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. Ternyata itu adalah ulah kaki Yesung yang di tekuk sehingga lututnya dengan sengaja menekan-nekan milik Ryeowook dari bawah.

"aku sudah membuka bajumu, sekarang buka bajuku.." bisik Yesung yang kini kedua tangannya bermain di atas tonjolan merah yang sudah menegang di dada Ryeowook.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar menahan kenikmatan Ryeowook mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Yesung. Lalu membuangnya dengan satu tarikan. Tak lama ia pun mulai menyentuh celana jeans hitam milik 'suami'nya, melepaskannya hingga kini tersisa satu kain. Terlihat dari luar 'sesuatu' di dalamnya sudah menegang sempurna dan hamper menyembul keluar, seperti meminta untuk segera di perlihatkan.

"ouhh.. hyunghh.." Ryeowook meremas helai rambut Yesung yang basah. Dinginnya guyuran air shower sepertinya terkalahkan oleh kehangatan yang mereka rasakan, bahkan kini lebih mengarah kea rah 'panas'.

Kini bibirnya turun secara perlahan menuju kedua nipple Ryeowook yang meminta untuk di manjakan. Yesung menghisap kuat nipple kiri 'istri'nya tersebut sedangkan nipple kananya di mainkan oleh tangan nakal Yesung yang aktif memilinnya dengan gerakan cepat. Keduanya mendapat kepuasan yang seimbang.

Ryeowook menutup matanya erat sedangkan mulutnya terbuka lebar, terus menyeruakkan desahan-desahan nikmat yang Yesung anggap bagaikan cambuk penyemangatnya untuknya berbuat lebih jauh.

Bibir terlatih itu kini kembali naik ke atas, mencumbu bibir merah Ryeowook yang menganggur. Menyumpalnya dengan lidah yang kembali melesak masuk dan mengaduk isi mulut namja mungi itu. Menciptakan bunyi cipratan bibir yang saling beradu.

Ryeowook mendesah tertahan saat merasakan tubuh Yesung yang menempel erat dengan tubuhnya membuat gerakan naik turun, membuat dada mereka saling menggesek satu sama lain dan membuat Ryeowook semakin menggila atas kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Tangan Yesung kini mulai membelai paha mulus Ryeowook, lalu naik ke atas dan menyentuh tonjolan yang menengang keras disana. Menurunkan kain yang masih bertengger disana lalu meremas dan memijat 'sesuatu' disana dengan pelan teratur.

"akh..h-hyung..aku kel-ahh.." racau Ryeowook saat merasakan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar, ia segera menyemburkan cairan putih itu hingga membasahi tangan Yesung yang masih sibuk memberikan pijatan-pijatan pada junior milik Ryeowook.

Menyadari itu, Yesung segera menurunkan dirinya hingga berjongkok di depan junior milik namja mungil yang kini terengah-engah mengatur nafas.

Dengan seductive Yesung menjilati cairan putih di area selangkangan putih milik Ryeowook, hingga membuat 'sesuatu' yang tadinya terkulai lemas kembali menegang.

"he-hentikan.. hyung nghhh.." ucap Ryeowook yang menolak Yesung untuk melanjutkannya.

'Bruk'

Ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk, ia sangat lemas dan tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya untuk berdiri lebih lama. Ia masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya untuk meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Ia sedari tadi sibuk mendesah hingga melupakan kebutuhannya akan bernafas. Mata Ryeowook masih terpejam erat dengan peluh yang mengucur dari keningnya. Ryeowook masih terengah-engah dengan gerakan dadanya yang naik turun, dan itu justru embuat Yesung menyeringai dan memberi tatapan siap 'menerkam'.

"apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Yesung yang berjongkok di antara selangkangan Ryeowook yang terbuka lebar. "nikmat dan.." "dan apa?" tanya Yesung dengan suaranya yang menggoda. Ia kembali menyentuh junior milik Ryeowook yang menengang keras.

"nghh..lelah, hyung.." lanjut Ryeowook. "oh, begitu? Tapi sepertinya 'adik keci' mu ini tak lelah seperti yang kau katakan." Yesung memegang dengan erat junior milik Ryeowook yang panjang dan besarnya tak seperti miliknya. Lebih kecil namun sangat menggemaskan bagi Yesung.

"ngghhh..ak-akuhh lelah.." racau Ryeowook saat merasakan kedua tangan Yesung yang kini membuat gerakan naik turun secara beratur pada miliknya. "apa kau yakin?" tanya Yesung. Sebenarnya tubuh namja manis itu menolak namun hasratnya tak seperti itu.

Yesung menjilat cuping Ryeowook yang sempat terlupakan, lalu menghisapnya hingga kemerahan. Setelahnya Yesung membisikkan sesuatu dengan suaranya yang dibuat se menggoda mungkin.

"ayolah, Honey..ini baru nghh.. permulaan.."

'glek'

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaaaaaa~ *tutupMata***

**Apa itu? O.o *SokPolos* YeWook 'begituan' yaaa? :O**

***readers: kan elu yang buat cerita, kok nanya? -_-***

**Baiklah, karena banyak readers yang minta NCnya jadinya aku putusin chapter ini diadain xD**

**Tadinya RinRi masih pengen bikin Yeppa menderita, tapi lagi-lagi karena banyak yang minta biar YeWooknya ga menderita, akhirnya aku bikin bahagiaaaaaa~ lalala~ *JogetAbstrak***

**Mulai selanjutnya konfliknya mulai ringan gitu deh o:)**

**Dan aku juga bakal mulai munculin ZhoRy, disini kan masih gajelas gitu yaa hubungan ZhouRy nya u,u**

**Gimana NCnya? Ancur yaa? Maaf ya kalo ngecewain harap maklumi author amatir ini -_-v**

**Aku gajago bikin begituan, apalagi ini YAOI :O jadi rada susah gituuuuu *alesan***

**Yang diatas itu belum seberapa, chap depan masih berlanjut - -"**

**Tapi nanti beda TKP(?) kok, di kamar lah paling ;) ****

**Readers pasti bertanya-tanya atas kelambatan update cerita ini, iya kan? *Readers: PeDe banget lu thor -_-***

**Ini karena RinRi masih dilemma dan bimbang antar bikin-nggak-bikin-ngga-bikin NC -_- biarpun akhirnya bikin juga dan hasilnya sangat aneh ._.**

**RinRi rada geli juga waktu ngetiknya ;D hhahahaha *KetawaNista***

**Abal banget deh itu NCnya-_- maaf yaaaaa ._. V**

**Yosshhhsudahlah, author sekarang mau bales ripyu niiii~**

**.**

**hyukiejewel****: makasih udah ripyu ;) iya Yeppa emang sengaja RinRi bikin kejam, tapi nanti juga jadinya baik kok kayak yang di chapter ini, bahkan udah berani 'grepe-grepe(?)' uri Wookie -_- Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**rizkyeonhae: makasih udah ripyu ;) waduh o.o jangan benci sama Yeppa dong, dia kan uri appa YeWook Shipper ;D kalo diiris pergelangan tangannya terus meninggal, entar umma Wookie ngejanda(?) dong -_-" #abaikan. Akhirnya tetep YeWook chigu, Mimi ge sama si Mochi *pokeMochi* Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**ChanYue: makasih udah ripyu ;) iya yeppa emang babbo *dirajamYeppa* gajadi pisah nih, aku sendiri gatega misahin mereka T^T *LebaynyaAuthorKumat*. Iya Umin emang penyemangat Hidup Ryeowook banget! Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Kiri Devil****: makasih udah ripyu ;) akhirnya GOl juga yaaa :') *apaini?* #abaikan. Tenang YeWook gajadi pisah kok, malah NCan nih udah muncul 'dikit' :D maaf yaa kalo jelek ._. ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**The: makasih udah ripyu ;) hahaha :D iya tenang YeWook gajadi pisah kok ;) RinRi juga gategaan ;D ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Thewi kim: makasih udah ripyu ;) demi-kepala-besar-yesung, aku udah update nih :D ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Phylindan****: makasih udah ripyu ;) tenang, Wookie gabakal bales dendam kok, dia udah terlalu cinta matekk sama Yeppa *Acieeeee* ini udah rated m beneran ;D tapi maaf kalo rada aneh -_- ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**KyuKyuSomnia: makasih udah ripyu ;) iya Yeppa udah nyesel banget dan tobat(?) kok sekarang :D dia tobat ke ustad siwon(?) #abaikan. Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**the baby jongie: makasih udah ripyu ;) hahaha, jangan dong nanti umma Wookie ngejanda(?) kalo Yeppa dibunuh -_-v ZhouMi gabakal rebut Wookie kok, dia udah di takdirkan bersama Mocih, tentang hubungan dua orang itu nanti RinRi perjelas kok. Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**nam seulmi: makasih udah ripyu ;) ini udah update, ngga kok adanya Yewook sama Zhoury ;) ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Chorheya: makasih udah ripyu ;) wah iya? Aduh makasih yaaa ;D *pelukCiumChorheya* tadinya juga aku mau gitu tapi gajadi *Chorheya: payah -_-* Zhory nya udah mulai keliatan, Yewooknya makin keliatan (?) #balesanRipyunyaGanyambung ._. V ripyu lagi yaaa ;)**

**lee hyun mi males login: makasih udah ripyu ;) wahahaha kamu tau aja ;D itung-itung bias Author ngeksis dikit, dikitttttt bangetttttt -_-v gapapalah yaa. Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**yheryin: makasih udah ripyu ;) jangan nangis donggg cupppcuppp *PelukReaders* mereka gajadi pisah nih chingu -_- soalnya author ga tegaan ._. *Yheryin: ah lebay lu thor -,-* ini NC nya hadir tapi baru setengah :D *KetawaNista* maaf kalo jelek ya ._. V *ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**July Vroscham: makasih udah ripyu ;) tauga chingu aku terharu baca ripyu kamu ini *NgelapIngusDibajuYeppa* #plak. Alurnya cepet yaa? *malahbaliknanya -_-* iya RinRi sadar masih banyak typo(s) bertebaran kesana kemari ternyata ;D makasih udah ngingetin RinRi yaaa, RinRi bakal berusaha lebih baik lagiii! *MataBerkilat(?)* *clinggggg~* iya bener, Ye cuman milik Wook dan Wook cuman milik Ye, karena mereka adalah YEWOOK! *kibarinBenderaYeWook*. Waaahhh makasih ya pujiannyaaa ;D *AuthorTerbang* iya RinRi tuh selalu pengen update kilat supaya ceritayang udah ada di otak RinRi ga cepet ilang. Kenapa? Soalnya RinRi itu pelupanya ga ketulungan, bahkan sampai di ejek nenek nenek sama umma RinRi T^T kaya misalnya RInRi naro uang dimana gitu beberapa detik kemudian RinRi udah lupa naro uang itu dimana T^T tuhkan RinRi malah buka aib sendiri -_- yah intinya juga RinRi gamau kecewain Readers sama keilangan Readers. Aduh panjang hahaha :D ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**WookppaWife: makasih udah ripyu ;) tenang YeWook ga jadi pisahnya kok ;) *tingg tingg* ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Ddhanifa aaolfa: makasih udah ripyu ;) yesss kita ini sama-sama YWS *Tosss!* iya hahaha biar Yeppa tanggung jawab ;D akhirnya mereka akur deh~ ini udah update. Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**CloudsomniaElf: makasih udah ripyu ;) Ayo Chingu kita serang Yeppa! *backround kobara api* *AuthorbalikdiserangCloud* biarpun sekarang mereka udah akur tetep ada acara cembur cemburunya kok, ya walupun ga seberat(?) dulu. Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**luphie kiekha: makasih udah ripyu ;) ini udah lanjuttt =) iya aku juga gapernah mau bikin YeWook pisah kok, ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Cho vink: makasih udah ripyu ;) permintaan kamu semua terkabulkann ;D ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**CloudsELfishyAngels: makasih udah ripyu ;) halooo aku juga author baru =) #gadayangnanya. Makasih yaaa. Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**RizkyryeniYWS: makasih udah ripyu ;) awas jatoh loncat loncat ;D iya ayo kita tegakkan dan kibarkan bendera kebanggaan kita! Huahahaha. Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Onyongkibs: makasih udah ripyu ;) Wookienya ga sebel kok chigu ;) eh ini NC nya udah ada tapi setengah hehehe *mukatanpadosa* maaf kalo jelek ._. v ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Enno KimLee: makasih udah ripyu ;) ngga kok mereka ngga pisah, kalo Author bikin ceritanya Wookie diem di rumah Mimi ge, mungkin author akan digantung Mochi ._. *MOchiNgelemparBotolAqua* ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF: makasih udah ripyu ;) waahhh makasih yaa ;D author terharu banget nihhh :') hikssss~ *LebayAuthorKumatLaagi* tapi mereka gajadi pisah -_- *AuthorDitimpukFhyy* maaf yaa. Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Jung young rae: makasih udah ripyu ;) ngga jadi kok ;D yaaapppp Mimi emang cuman buat Mochi *AuthorDiciumZhoury* *AuhtorPingsan* ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**ChaaChulie247****: makasih udah ripyu ;) hahaha, iya ini udah update kok ;) ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**EvilKyung****: makasih udah ripyu ;) kalo mereka pisah mungkin YWS akan diperebutkan Yeppa dan Wookie dalam masalah hak pengasuhan anak (?) #AuthorNgaco. Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Melly: makasih udah ripyu ;) ngga kok ;) Yewook udah mulai nemuin kebahagian nih. Ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Twingwing RuRaKe****: makasih udah ripyu ;) huahaha ;D mian yahh di chap ii angst nya mulai ngilang nih ._. *AuthorDitendangRura* tapi ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Tata kim: makasih udah ripyu ;) jangan cincang author *Melas* iya mereka gapisah kok, ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**Desysaranghaesuju: makasih udah ripyu ;) dia nyesel banget tuh ;D *AuthorDihajarYeppa* ripyu lagi yaa ;)**

**.**

**Waaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga balesin ripyu., ripyu lagi yaa ;D**

**Soal NC , RinRi sebenernya masih rada ga pede nih. Jelek dan aneh soalnya ._. maaf yaaa ;( itu bener ga tulisannya 'nipple'? kalo salah maaf yaa hehe soalnya aku kurang tau *WajahSokPolos***

**Eh yang adegan Yeppa nyanyi tiga beruang bayangin aja kaya yang pas Rain di Full House atau ngga kaya Kyuhyun yang pas di Mini Drama ;D RinRi suka ngebayangin kalo Yeppa joget joget kaya gitu, pasti aneh hahahaha *AuthorKaburSebelumDiamukMasa***

**Soal Full House, author ngetik ini sambil dengerin Soundtrack Full House loh, berhubung hari ini FH udah tamat -,- okeee abaikan curhatan RinRi yaa ;D**

**Makasih udah mau Review yaaa :D Review lagi ;))**

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT harapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	8. Chapter 8

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 8 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M (beneran)**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**NC! Iya, ada NC! *DiulangBiarTegang* -_-v**

**Summary : **Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari appanya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca. Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar**-pada awalnya-**

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi permintaan 'suami'nya itu. Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada junior milik Ryeowok, ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempat benda yang ia butuhkan ditaruh, sebuah botol berisi sabun cair.

Hasrat namja mungil yang kini tengah terduduk dan bersandar di dinding kamar mandi itu kembali naik saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Pemandangan 'suami'nya yang 'nyaris' seutuhnya bertelanjang, dengan dada bidang dan otot-otot yang terbentuk di perut dan bagian tubuh lainnya kini terexpos jelas. Air yang mengalir di tubuh atletis itu semakin membuat penampilan Yesung begitu menggoda di mata Ryeowook. Ryeowook segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi tirusnya.

"suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, honey? Kenapa harus malu?" goda Yesung kembali. Kini ia mendekati Ryeowook dengan membawa sebotol sabun cair tersebut.

Yesung mematikan shower yang sedari tadi masih setia mengguyur istrinya. Tangan mungilnya membuka penutup botol tersebut, menuangkan isinya pada tubuh Ryeowook, meratakannya. Ia kembali berjongkok di depan Ryeowook, diantara selangkangan Ryeowook yang masih terbuka lebar.

Yesung mulai menggosok bagian tubuh Ryeowook yang terkena sabun mandi yang ia tuangkan, memijatnya hingga membuat sabun tersebut membentuk busa-busa halus.

Dengan telaten Yesung memijat tubuh di depannya, menggosok bagian leher Ryeowook yang kini terdapat bercak-bercak merah 'hasil karya'nya. Ryeowook kembali mendesah saat tangan Yesung bergerak turun menuju dadanya dan sedikit memilin tonjolan merah disana. Yesung terus menggosok bagian dada hingga berpindah pada kedua lengan Ryeowook dengan benar.

"jangan hanya diam, chagi. Lakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan, mandikan aku.." bisik Yesung disela aktifitasnya yang sibuk membersihkan peluh yang menempel di tubuh 'istri'nya.

Ryeowook ikut menuangkan cairan sabun di tangannya, lalu menggosoknya ke bagian punggung Yesung dengan merata, kemudian beralih pada bagian tubuh lainnya hingga semua terkena sabun cair beraroma orange tersebut. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit menghentikan aktifitasnya saat tangan Yesung kini turun dan beralih meraba miliknya. Memberi remasan-remasan ringan.

"sudah yang keberapa ini? Yang kedua ya?" Celoteh Yesung dengan tampang babbonya. Ryeowook tak mempedulikan ricauan 'suami'nya itu dan kini masih sibuk memuntahkan cairan putih yang kembali menyeruak keluar.

Yesung kemudian beranjak untuk kembali menghidupkan shower di atasnya, namun kini Yesung mengatur shower tersebut hingga yang keluar adalah air hangat yang dapat menenangkan tubuh.

Yesung kembali ke posisinya semula. Ia pun mengusap seluruh bagian tubuh Ryeowook kembali hingga busa yang terdapat disana perlahan-lahan menghilang terbawa aliran air yang mengguyur tubuh polos mereka.

"ayo, honey. Waktu mandi kita selesai." Ucap Yesung yang kini sudah bangkit dan mematikan shower. Sementara yang di sebut namanya hanya diam sambil menatap Yesung sendu. Benar-benar membuat Yesung ingin 'memakan'nya.

Yesung kemudian mengambil handuk biru yang menggantung di dinding kamar mandinya. Mengelap seluruh tubuhnya hingga kering, rambutnya pun tak luput ia usap hingga secara perlahan menghentikan bulir air yang terus menetes.

"oh, baiklah. Baby ku ini sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan." Yesung mendekati Ryeowook yang masih diam terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Rasanya untuk berdiri saja ia sudah terlalu lemas. Akhirnya Yesung pun kembali menggendong Ryeowook, namja mungil itu mengalungkan kedua tangannnya di leher Yesung. Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang 'suami'nya itu, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher putih Yesung dan sesekali menghirup aroma sabun yang baru saja mereka pakai.

Dengan polosnya kini Ryeowook menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, ia benar-benar menikmati saat bisa kembali berbaring di atas ranjang berukuran king size itu.

"loh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung yang kini sudah kembali menindih tubuh mungil itu hingga membuat ranjang itu sedikit melesak, namun masih tetap memberikan jarak diantara mereka. "memang apa yang akan hyung lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook balik sambil menyembulkan kepalanya di balik selimut tebal itu. Yesung hanya bisa terkikik geli menghadapi kepolosan 'istri'nya itu.

"bukan kah kita sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook yang kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat mendapat tanda penolakkan dari Yesung. "aku lelah, hyung.." rengek Ryeowook.

"ani, kalau kita sudah sampai disini itu tandanya kau curang, baby. Aku belum merasakan apapun, bahkan kau pun belum melihat milikku." Seringai menyeramkan kembali terlukis di wajah tampan namja sipit itu. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos ' Ryeowook. Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menganggur, diarahkannya kedua tangan itu pada miliknya.

"sentuh milikku." Titah Yesung kembali, ia memang menjadi 'pemimpin' di 'kegiatan baru' mereka ini.

Ryeowook sedikit tertegun saat kedua tangannya yang mulai nakal berhasil menyibak kain berwarna hitam yang menutupi 'adik err.. besar' milik Yesung tersebut. Benda itu ternyata dua kali lipat lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya. Dengan ujung yang berwarna kemerahan dan urat-urat yang terlihat jelas disana. Ryeowook seperti melihat benda itu siap nggh.. mengamuk?

"bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Yesung dengan tersenyum bangga, Ryeowook kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan saat kini kedua tangannya membingbing tangan Ryeowook untuk menyentuh miliknya. Tangan kaku tersebut bergerak naik turun memanjakan miliknya yang kini semakin menegang sempurna.

Ryeowook kini sudah terbiasa memainkan 'mainan baru'nya sendiri tanpa bimbingan Yesung. Namja mungil yang tadinya menolak justru kini kembali larut dalam kegiatan mereka. Semakin lama Ryeowook mempercepat tempo gerakan tangannya. Bahkan kini ia sudah berani sedikit memberi remasan pada twins ball yang menganggur, baby Wookie yang nakal.

"arghh..ssstop.. be-berhenti! Stop!" racau Yesung saat ia merasakan akan menemui organisme pertamanya, ia tak ingin merasakannya terlalu cepat.

Ryeowook hanya menatap Yesung bingung, setelahnya ia kembali dibuat mendesah saat kini Yesung merangkak mundur dan menyentuk milik pribadinya. Mata Ryeowook yang semula terpejam sempat membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya kini miliknya tengah berada di dalam mulut Yesung yang hangat.

"hhyunghh..akh…" Yesung sangat menyukai setiap suara yang di keluarkan Ryeowook, baginya terdengar sangat merdu. Ia semakin semangat mengulum junior milik Ryeowook dengan kuat, membuat gerakan naik turun dan tangannya pun ikut andil member remasan pada dua bola yang menggantung disana.

"ak-akuhh.. kel-keluahh.. ahh.." racau Ryeowook saat kembali merasakan organism nya yang ketiga. Dengan cepat Yesung menjilat cairan putih tersebut namun tak langsung ia telan, ia kembali merangkak keatas lalu mencium bibir merah Ryeowook. Berbagi cairan tersebut hingga Ryeowook bisa mengetahui bagaiman rasanya.

"rasamu nikmat, honey.." ucap Yesung, kini tangannya mengusap cairan yang masih tersisa di daerah pribadi milik Ryeowook, mengusapkannya sebagai pelumas pada miliknya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yesung kembali menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, menindih tubuh mungil itu. Ryeowook tak hentinya mendesah saat kini Yesung menggesekan miliknya pada dinding rektum miliknya, membuatnya semakin menggila.

"this is show time.." ucap Yesung yang kini memasukan satu jarinya pada lubang berwarna merah muda itu, membuat gerakan berputar dan berubah menjad zig-zag saat ia memasukan satu bahkan dua jari lagi hingga kini ia berhasil memasukan tiga jari di lubang sembit itu.

"akh.. h-hyung..appo.." Yesung membuka kedua paha Ryeowook melebar, menampilkan lubang yang sedari tadinya menggoda semakin terlihat menantang. Ryeowook kini merasakan lubangnya memanas saat Yesung dengan perlahan mulai menyentuh luar dinding rektum miliknya dengan ujung milik namja sipit itu.

"apa kau ingin berhenti? Katakan padaku dan aku akan menghentikan semuanya. Tapi jika kau ingin melanjutkannya, aku akan memasukkannya dan kau tak akan pernah bisa memintaku berhenti walaupun kau menangis dan mencoba kabur dariku." Ucap Yesung sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Ia melihat Ryeowook yang mulai kesakitan akibat ulahnya di tahap akhir bercinta yang mereka lakukan ini.

"lanjutkan, hyung.." ucap Ryeowook dengan tatapan sendunya, ia tak ingin mengecewakan 'suami'nya itu jika ia meminta untuk menghentikannya. Bukan kah ini 'malam pertama' mereka?

Yesung mengecup singkat pipi tirus 'istri'nya itu, mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan yang dirasakannya. "pukul saja aku jika aku bermain kasar, aku akan memperlakukan mu selembut mungkin, honey.." ucap Yesung sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Ryeowook menutup matanya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan benda yang asing dan keras mencoba menerobos dinding miliknya. Kedua tangannya kini dengan erat mencengkram kedua bahu milik Yesung, mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan mulai ia rasakan.

"arghh..sakkitttt.." ringis Ryeowook saat kini bagian kepala milik Yesung mulai memasuki lubang miliknya. Rasa panas dan tak nyaman ia rasakan saat semakin lama benda itu semakin memasukinya.

"ARGHH! SAKITT HYUNG..hikss.." cairan bening mengalir di ujung kedua matanya saat kini benda keras itu sedikit lagi sepenuhnya berada di lubangnya. Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari dalam lubangnya, rektum itu ternyata sedikit terkoyak akibat ukuran milik Yesung yang tak bisa disebut kecil.

"sakit..hikss..hen-hentikan.." seolah pendengarannya Yesung ditulikan, ia tak mempedulikan jeritan 'istri'nya saat kini miliknya berhasil seutuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang yang sempit itu. Dinding rektum yang berdenyut itu membuatnya menggeram nikmat, merasakan miliknya yang dijepit keras.

Yesung memilih kembali melumat bibir Ryeowook, ia tak sanggup jika terus mendengar jeritan sakit yang keluar dari mulut 'istri'nya itu. Tapi ia pun tak sanggup jika harus menghentikkan tahap yang paling terpenting di kegiatan mereka ini.

"sttt..maafkan aku.." Yesung menjilat cairan bening yang membasahi pipi Ryeowook. Kini ia mendiamkan miliknya tertanam, membuat Ryeowook terbiasa dengan keadaannya kini.

"boleh aku bergerak?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang kini perlahan menghentikan tangisnya. Namja tampan itu menangkup pipi Ryeowook yang menatapnya dalam. Tangan Ryeowook pun ikut memegang tangan mungil yang kini menangkup wajahnya, dikecupnya bibir milik Yesung sekilas. Ryeowook pun mengganggukan kepalanya memberi tanda persetujuan.

Dengan satu tarikan Yesung menarik miliknya hingga menyisakan ujungnya yang masih tertanam di dalam, kemudian ia menghentakan tubuhnya hingga miliknya dengan sempurna menyentuh titik prostat Ryeowook.

"akh..nghh h-hyung..akh.." Ryeowook mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih saat milik Yesung menghentak titik kenikmatannya berulang kali. Membuatnya seakan melayang atas kenikmatan yang Yesung berikan. Ternyata rasa sakit itu kini mulai tergantikan oleh kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ranjang itu pun sedikit melesak saat tubuh Yesung yang menindih Ryeowook membuat gerakan naik turun.

"shh..akh! akh..mmhh more hyunghh.." ucap Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung tersenyum senang. Ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dengan tempo yang lebih cepat, membuat tubuh yang sedang di kerjakannya semakin mengerang nikmat.

"ohh..honey..akh.." racau Yesung disela kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Dinding rektum milik Ryeowook semakin lama semakin menjepit miliknya.

"ouhh..yes- akuhh kel..luarhh.." tubuh Ryeowook sedikit menegang saat kembali ia merasakan organismenya. Memuncratkan cairan miliknya hingga mengotori sprai putih dibawahnya.

"ak-kuhh juga.." ucap Yesung saat ia juga merasakan akan merasakan organisme pertamanya, memuntahkannya hingga berceceran.

Tak lama tubuh Yesung ambruk di atas tubuh Ryeowook yang kini terengah-engah dengan peluh yang terus mengucur di tubuhnya. Entah mengapa walaupun kamar itu ber AC tapi tetap saja ia merasakan hawa panas yang menguar.

Ryeowook mengusap lembut rambut hitam Yesung yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher milik Ryeowook. Mata namja manis itu terbelalak saat melihat Yesung yang kembali bangkit, ia tak melihat raut kelelahan di wajah tampan namja sipit itu.

"hyu- kyaaa!" pekik Ryeowook saat kaki kananya di angkat Yesung. Namja sipit itu menaruh ujung kaki Ryeowook di bahu miliknya.

"ayo lakukan lagi!" ajak Yesung dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Ryeowook meremas sprai di bawahnya saat Yesung kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, menusuknya kembali dengan gerakan yang cepat. Dalam posisi seperti ini ia merasakan benda milik 'suami'nya itu lebih dalam memasukinya.

"ohhh..akh hyunghh.." desah Ryeowook saat kini Yesung juga membuat gerakan naik turun di miliknya dengan kedua tangannya. Berulang kali Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri, kenikmatan yang ia terima begitu membuatnya melayang.

"yess honey..akh.." ucap Yesung yang juga ikut merasakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dari gerakannya tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghentakkan miliknya lebih dalam.

"okhh..shit.." Yesung kembali merasakan sesuatu yang kembali memaksa keluar, Yesung semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"keluahhh hyung nghh.." "aku juga..akh.." dan kedua namja itu pun mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka secara bersamaan. Membuat semakin banyak cairan yang menyebar di atas ranjang tersebut. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia ambruk di atas tubuh Ryeowook yang kelelahan.

"jangan dilepas, biarkan seperti ini, honey.." ucap Yesung saat Ryeowook yang mencoba melepas miliknya. "ne, hyung.." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadar.

"saranghae.." ucap Yesung yang kini berbaring di samping Ryeowook, memeluk namja itu lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Ia mengecup pipi mulus Ryeowook singkat dan ikut memejamkan matanya, memasuki alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

"tolong taruh disana, Wookie." Ucap Henry menunjuk satu rak yang berada di dekat pintu utama Happy Bakery. Tempat berbagai kue kering seperti cookies coklat ataupun biscuit anak-anak. Ryeowook segera membawa nampan yang ia pegang dan membawanya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Henry.

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama Ryeowook bekerja di Happy Bakery, berkat kerja kerasnya ia akhirnya dapat di terima di toko roti tersebut. Menyenangkan memang, selain dapat menghasilkan uang sendiri ia juga dapat mempunyai banyak teman baru, salah satunya Henry dan ZhouMi.

Kedua manic coklatnya mendapati seorang yeoja kecil di dekat rak tempat beberapa cookies yang akan ia tarus disana. Yeoja berambut hitam pendek itu tampak kesusahan, dengan kakinya yang sedikit berjingjit ia mencoba meraih sebungkus biscuit vanilla yang di taruh di rak paling atas.

"apa kau menginginkan ini, adik manis?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menunduk agar bisa lebih jelas menatap yeoja berumur sekitar 8 tahun itu. Yeoja menggemaskan itu mengangguk pelan sembari menatap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar melihat benda yang ia inginkan kini berada di tangan 'istri' Kim Joongwon itu.

"gomawo." Ucap yeoja cilik itu saat Ryeowook memberikannya biscuit favoritnya itu. Ryeowook tersenyum pada yeoja yang kini sudah sedikit menjauh, menghampiri orang tuanya yang sibuk memilih kue tradisional.

Ryeowook sejenak terdiam dan tampak sedang berpikir. Ia terus memperhatikan posisi rak yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali ia mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti akan suatu hal.

"apa yang kau perhatikan, Mochi?" seorang namja tinggi menepuk pundak Henry hingga membuat namja berkulit putih itu sedikit terkesiap. "aishh, Mimi ge! Kau mengagetkan ku!" ZhouMi tersenyum menanggapi celotehan salah satu pegawainya ini.

"aku sedang memperhatikan Wookie, gege. Aku senang sekali kau mau menerimanya. Dia benar-benar pekerja yang keras." Ucap Henry yang mengagumi hasil kerja Ryeowook yang selalu baik.

"iya kau ben- hey, apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya ZhouMi saat ia melihat secara perlahan Ryeowook mulai merubah posisi kue ataupun roti yang terdapat di rak itu.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Wookie?" tanya Henry pada Ryeowook yang kini dengan susah payah berjongkok, ulah Yesung malam itu cukup berefek pada gerakan kakinya. ZhouMi juga ikut menghampiri dua namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"ah, Henry. Aku sedang mengubah posisi roti. Menurutku lebih baik cookies dan biscuit khusus anak-anak ditaruh di rak paling bawah, itu akan mudah membuat anak-anak mengambilnya. Yang kedua adalah roti-roti manis ini. Dan yang paling atas adalah khusus roti-roti berukuran besar seperti loaf bread ini. Dan-ah, ini.." Ryeowook terus berceloteh, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah jendela yang terdapat di sebelah rak roti tersebut.

"usahakan jendela ini selalu terbuka.." Ryeowook membentangkan kedua jendela yang tertutup rapat itu, membukanya selebar mungkin. "ini membuat aroma roti kita yang lezat dapat tercium lebih jelas oleh orang-orang di luar sana yang sedang berlalu lalang. Happy Bakery! Toko roti terbaik dengan roti yang sangat lezat!" tutur Ryeowook dengan berteriak di akhir kalimatnya, menyerukan Happy Bakery dan sepertinya itu cukup berhasil.

ZhouMi dan Henry hanya bisa termangu di tempatnya, namja di depan mereka ini benar-benar brilliant. Caranya ternyata cukup berhasil. Mereka bisa melihat dari arah jendela beberapa orang yang hanya sekedar melintasi jalanan Happy Bakery kini justru berbelok dan masuk ke dalam Happy Bakery.

"waa..banyak yang datang!" seru Ryeowook saat melihat beberapa orang secara bergerombol mendatangi Happy Bakery.

"kau sangat cerdas, Wookie.."

**.**

**.**

Beberapa pasang mata kini menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan sinis. Memberinya tatapan yang seolah menusuk. Bahkan sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar beberapa cibiran dari para yeoja. Bagaimana tidak? Kini Ryeowook berjalan berdampingan dengan Yesung menuju kelas, tangan 'suami'nya itu dengan santai merangkul pundaknya.

"h-hyung ak-" "stt..biarkan saja mereka, aku ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku sudah memiliki seseorang." Potong Yesung yang mengetahui Ryeowook kurang nyaman dengan keadaannya kini.

Yesung terus merangkul Ryeowook mengantarnya menuju kelas yang berada di lantai dua, ia tak mempedulikan banyaknya orang yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung bahkan beberapa -lebih banyak- memandang mereka tak suka karena mengingat Yesung adalah seorang idola yang digandrungi banyak penggemar.

"Sungi! Dia siapa? Dia siapa~" seorang yeoja menghentikan langkah kedua namja itu, matanya sedikit memerah menahan tangis. Rasanya begitu sakit melihat kini pria idamannya berjalan dengan seorang namja yang begitu manis itu.

"dia 'istri' ku." ucap Yesung datar tanpa memandang yeoja yang kini tangisnya sudah pecah. "be-benarkah?" tanya yeoja itu yang kini semakin terisak.

"tanya padanya." Ucap Yesung yang melirik Ryeowook sekilas, namja yang di rangkulnya kini menunduk dalam.

"an-annyeong, Ryeowook imnida. Aku 'istri' Yesung hyung." ucap Ryeowook yang membuat Yesung tersenyum, namun justru membuat yeoja itu memerah padam.

'plak!'

Tiba-tiba yeoja itu melayangka tamparannya, membuat Ryeowook yang disisi Yesung terkejut.

"Astaga! Sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Ryeowook sedikit berteriak, ia mengusap pelan pipi Yesung yang sedikit memerah.

"KAU ANGGAP APA HUBUNGAN KITA SELAMA INI?" yeoja berambut pirang ikal itu menjerit histeris, ternyata yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang pernah mendatangi Ryeowook beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menanyakan kebenaran berita yang ia dengar, dan ternyata kini ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya dengan sangat jelas.

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan mendekati dua namja dan satu orang yeoja itu.

"hubungan? Apa pernah kita mempunyai hubungan?" tanya Yesung kembali dengan nada datarnya, dan itu semakin membuat yeoja itu muak. "kau terlalu percaya diri, Victoria." Lanjut Yesung.

"bajingan! Setelah kau mendapatkan yang lain kau membuangku seperti sampah!" umpat yeoja yang baru saja Yesung sebut Victoria itu. "UNTUK APA KALIAN DISINI? BUBAR! KUBILANG BUBAR!" jerit Victoria kembali saat melihat banyak orang yang mengerumuni mereka bertiga.

"jangan, berhubung kalian berkumpul lebih baik aku gunakan untuk memberi tahu ini pada kalian. Namja di sebelah ku ini, Kim Ryeowook, mahasiswa jurusan seni sastra, dia adalah 'istri' ku." setelahnya Yesung membawa pergi Ryeowook, meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang menatap tak percaya kedua namja tadi. Bahkan diantara dari mereka kini terisak karena mengetahui idola mereka telah memiliki pendamping hidup.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT? BUBAR!" jerit Victoria kembali yang membubarkan kerumunan orang tadi.

**.**

**. **

"nghh..hyung akh.." Yesung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat memperdalam ciuman panasnya. Beberapa tetes saliva sedari tadi mengalir tanpa mereka pedulikan. Ryeowook menarik kerah kemeja putih yang Yesung kenakan hingga membuatnya sedikit kusut.

Beberapa kali Ryeowook berhasil menindih lidah terlatih Yesung yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bertarung. Namun apa daya kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan Yesung yang dengan mudahnya membalikkan keadaan.

"sstop..sttt-ophh hyung! stop!" Yesung –terpaksa- menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryeowook saat namja mungil yang sempat ia dempet di pojok jok depan itu mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, membuatnya mau tak mau melepas pagutan mereka.

Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya sembari mengancingkan satu per satu kancing kemejanya yang terlepas. Yesung di sebelahnya pun merapikan kembali pakaiannya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan jok pengemudi yang ia duduki.

"ada apa, honey?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang sudah selesai membenarkan penampilannya yang sempat acak-acakan.

"ini mobil, hyung! dan kita masih berada di daerah parkir SB universitas! Kau mau ada yang melihat?" Yesung mengembungkan pipinya menanggapi celotehan 'istri'nya itu. "kaca mobil ku berwarna hitam, tak ada yang bisa melihat! Oh, ayolah!" rajuk Yesung yang kembali mendekati tubuh Ryeowook yang perlahan menggeser dirinya hingga ia terpojok.

"hyung mesum!" jerit Ryeowook sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Yesung kembali mundur menjauhkan dirinya. Namja sipit itu kini memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat hingga membuar Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"yasudah kalau kau tak mau!" ujar Yesung seketus mungkin, ia melipat kedua tanganyya di dadanya. Ryeowook sedikit panik melihat raut wajah Yesung yang kesal.

"ma-maaf.." ucap Ryeowook yang kini terisak pelan, ia merasa bersalah menolak permintaan 'suami'nya itu. Mengetahui Ryeowook mulai menangis, membuat Yesung tersenyum dalam diam.

"haha, kau tak berubah, Honey! Cengeng!" ejek Yesung kemudian mencium bibir Ryeowook sekilas. "hyung tak marah?" tanya Ryeowook yang menghapus air matanya, menatap Yesung dengan raut mengiba agar Yesung dapat memaafkannya.

"tentu tidak, sayang.." tangan mungilnya mengucap lembut surai coklat milik Ryeowook, membuat pemiliknya tersenyum senang.

"honey?" ucap Yesung setelah beberapa detik mereka terdiam di dalam mobilnya itu. "ne, hyung?" respon Ryeowook lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang kini memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"aku masih terpikir kata-kata appa." Jawab Yesung. "kata-kata yang mana?"

"tentang memasang rahim buatan di tubuh mu, bagaimana kalau bulan ini secepatnya kau memasang benda 'itu'?" Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar hal itu, akhirnya Yesung sendiri yang menginginkan segera mempunyai seorang aegya.

"aku senang kau akhirnya menginginkan 'itu'." Ucap Ryeowook, ia masih ingat betul kenangan pahitnya. dengan keras Yesung menolak keinginan Jungsu untuk memasang rahim buatan di tubuhnya, bahkan namja itu sempat membunuhnya.

Ditatapnya dalam 'suami' tampannya itu, ia kini memang sudah berubah, benar-benar berubah. Ia selalu membuang keraguannya yang terkadang datang menghampirinya. Ia begitu mencintai Yesung, dan Yesung pun juga sangat mencintai namja manis itu.

"Wookie?" ucap Yesung yang menyadarkan Ryeowook dalam lamunannya. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya, memberi pandangan 'apa-hyung' pada namja yang kini menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"kau tahu? Perut mu itu bagus, tapi lebih bagus jika ada anak ku di dalamnya.." ucap Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook bersemu merah saat namja tampan itu mengerling nakal padanya.

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**RinRi minta maaf banget buat keterlambatan update RinRi, untuk akhir-akhir ini RinRi lagi banyak tekanan(?) RinRi juga minta maaf buat chap ini lebih dikit dari biasanya -_-**

**Kalau boleh curhat pikiran RinRi tuh lagi penuh, buat acara perpisahan kakak kelas di sekolah RinRi ikut berpartisipasi dan waktu latihan itu cukup nyita tenaga sama pikiran RinRi, RinRi jadi ga focus sama FF.**

**Dan yang lebih bikin RinRi puyeng adalah SUPER SHOW! Entah udah berapa kali di sekolah RinRi nangis, nangisin nasib RinRi yang gabisa nonton Oppadeul di MEIS! Mungkin sekitar 10 kali lebih, oke itu emang berlebihan tapi ya emang gitu kenyataannya.**

**RinRi kecewa sama diri RinRi sendiri yang gabisa nonton ;(**

**Bahkan RinRi saking stresssnya rencana pengen mau ngelanjutin FF ini setelah bulan April, karena bagi RinRi april ini adalah masa-masa terberat RinRi!**

**Tapi RinRi sadar, RinRi harus professional dan RinRi nyoba ngusir rasa GALAU RinRi dan HARUS ngelanjutin FF ini.**

**And now #SS4INA1'sDAY ! Bahagia banget yaa bisa liat ;")**

**RinRi selalu inget salah satu kalimat yang ditulis salah satu admin di twitter, "GABISA NONTON SS4INA BUKAN BERARTI KAMU ELF YANG GAGAL" LIKEEE!**

**Oke mungkin ini bukan tempat yang cocok buat ngomongin ini, tapi gada salahnya kan? Toh di Fandom ini kebanyakan ELF ;) maaf kalo ada yang gasuka abaikan ajaa ;")**

**...  
**

**Sekarang RinRi mau balik lagi ke cerita aja deh, gimana NC nya? Udah cukup kah? ._. v**

**RinRi untuk kesekian kalinya minta maaf atas kekurangan NC yang RinRi bikin.**

**RinRi juga mau jelasin soal umur.**

**Wookie : 21 tahun**

**Yeppa : 23 tahun**

**Mimi : 23 tahun**

**Mochi : 21 tahun**

**Selanjutnya rinri gabisa balesin review berhubung modemnya limit ._. v tapi yang jelas RinRi selalu berterimakasih, makasih banget ya buat yang mau review yaa ;)**

**Big Thanks to:**

**July Vroscham**

**Phylindan**

**Desysaranghaesuju**

**RizkyryeniYWS**

**Mira likesuperhooniie love aceln'ddangkobrothers**

**WookppaWife**

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF**

**CloudsomniaElf**

**the baby jongie**

**EvilKyung**

**yheryin**

**CloudsElfishyAngels**

**Momo ShinKaI**

**nam seulmi**

**WookppaWife**

**rizkyeonhae**

**KyuKyuSomnia**

**KyuKyuSomnia**

**ChaaChulie247**

**wiendzbica**

**Jung young rae**

**ddangkoma**

**desysaranghaesuju**

**Kiri Devil**

**Ddhanifa aaolfa**

**Cupidshinee**

**Tifafawookie**

**Melly**

**Untuk ****CloudsomniaElf ****umur aku bulan juni 16 tahun^^ = umur yang belum pas buat bikin NC yaa ._. v**

**Intinya makasih banget buat semua yang udah review yaaa ;***************

**Makasih udah mau Review yaaa :D Review lagi ;))**

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT harapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	9. Chapter 9

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 9 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : **Ryeowook tak pernah menyangka kehidupannya akan seperti ini, ia selalu membayangkan setelah lepas dari appanya dan masuk panti asuhan lalu menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, ia akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti cerita dongeng yang sering ia baca. Tapi ternyata itu salah, salah besar**-pada awalnya-**

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

"benarkah? Ah, syukurlah! Itu tandanya sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan seorang cucu!" Junsu berjingkat senang saat mendengar alasan dua namja bermarga 'Kim' itu menemuinya, ternyata mereka ingin membicarakan tentang pemasangan rahim buatan yang pernah Jungsu tawarkan.

Ryeowook yang kini berada di dalam pelukan Jungsu pun ikut tersenyum senang, perasaannya sangat lega karena akhirnya ia dapat mengabulkan permintaan Jungsu.

"menurut umma kapan waktu yang pas untuk Ryeowook agar bisa melakukan operasi itu?" Jungsu tampak berpikir mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. "aku harap dilakukan bulan ini.." Respon Jungsu. "..nanti akan aku hubungi Dokter Lee untuk masalah ini." Sambung Jungsu yang dibalas anggukan persetujuan Yesung.

"baiklah umma, ini sudah hampir malam. Kami harus segera pulang." Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Ryeowook yang berada di depannya.

"eh, jangan! Tunggulah beberapa menit lagi, sebentar lagi appa mu pulang. Kita makan malam bersama." Ajak jungsu menghentikan niatan kedua anaknya itu.

"aku tidak mau merep-" "tidak apa-apa, Wookie. Ayo!" Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Jungsu yang menarik tangan Ryeowook, membawanya menuju ruang makan.

"aku tidak diajak?" protes Yesung. "haha aku melupakan anakku yang tampan ini. Ayo, chagi!" ajak Jungsu, segera Yesung pun menyusul dua namja manis itu.

Seperti ini lah nasibnya, jika Jungsu sudah bertemu dengan Ryeowook maka ummanya itu akan melupakan segalanya, bahkan Yesung sekalipun. Poor Yesung~

**.**

**.**

"Yesung hyung.." Ryeowook sedikit mengguncang tubuh di sampingnya, berharap namja itu mendengarkannya.

"hmm?" respon Yesung singkat, ia masih memejamkan matanya dan membelakangi Ryeowook. Rasanya tubuhnya sangat lemas setelah tadi ia meminta 'bermain air' bersama Ryeowook.

"hyung.." Ryeowook kembali mengguncang tubuh polos Yesung, namun kali ini namja itu tak bergeming.

"Yesung hyung.."

"…"

"hyung.."

"…"

"hyung?"

"…"

"HYUNG!" kali ini Ryeowook berteriak kencang, membuat Yesung tersentak dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, matanya yang sedikit terbuka menatap wajah manis Ryeowook dengan kesal.

"ada apa? Jika kau ingin bermain lagi, besok lagi saja! Aku lelah, Wookie!" ucap Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook menekuk wajahnya sedih.

"h-hyung..aku hanya..hikss.." Ryeowook mulai terisak mendapat ucapan -yang menurutnya bentakan- dari 'suami'nya itu. Yesung yang melihat itu berubah panik.

"sstt..mianhe, honey. Maafkan aku.." Yesung kembali berbaring di samping Ryeowook dan mendekapnya, membuat Ryeowook sedikit tenang dan menghentikan isakannya.

"apa kau tak lelah, chagi? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" bisik Yesung, ia mencium pipi Ryeowook singkat. Ditariknya kembali selimut bercorak awan biru tersebut hingga kembali menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Yesung.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Yesung kembali. Ia memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya sambil terus mengusap pundak Ryeowook lembut. Sesekali ia pun menghirup aroma strawberry yang terdapat di ceruk leher putih Ryeowook, aroma yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang.

"nghh..aku.." Ryeowook mempertemukan kedua jari telunjuknya, membuat gerakan berputar selagi ia menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"apa?"

"ak-aku..hanya ingin.."

"hmm?"

".. mengucapkan selamat tidur, hyung.."

"…"

jika saat itu lampu tak dimatikan, mungkin Yesung dapat melihat wajah polos Ryeowook yang seakan tanpa dosa itu.

"oh, oke..Good Night my innoncent wife." Yesung sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dapat meraih pucuk kepala Ryeowook dan menciumnya singkat.

Beruntung saat itu Yesung sedang dalam kondisi tak maksimal. Jika tidak, mungkin saat itu juga ia akan memainkan satu ronde lagi sebagai hukuman untuk Ryeowook yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Lucky day.

**.**

**.**

"benarkah?" Yesung yang sedang menyesap kopinya segera beranjak menemui Ryeowook, namja mungil itu kini sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di ujung sambungan sana.

"umma, hyung." ucap Ryeowook saat mendapat tatapan 'siapa-yang-menelpon' dari Yesung. Namja sipit itu pun ikut merapat mendengarkan pembicaraan, sepertinya ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan rahim buatan yang kemarin mereka bicarakan.

Setelah selesai, Ryeowook kembali memasukan handponenya ke dalam saku. Wajahnya terlihat berseri setelah melalui berbagai perbincangan dengan Jungsu.

"aku akan segera melakukan operasi dalam waktu beberapa hari kedepan, hyung! Aku tak sabar untuk segera mempunyai seorang aegya!" seru Ryeowook dengan gembiranya.

"benarkah? Itu bagus! aku juga tak sabar, Honey.."

**.**

**.**

"APA?" pekik Yesung dengan nada tingginya. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang berada di sampingnya kini justru bernafas lega.

"tenang, Yesung ssi. Ini semua dilakukan hanya dalam beberapa minggu, lagipula itu untuk kebaikan Ryeowook ssi agar rahim buatan di dalam tubuhnya dapat terpasang sempurna." Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib adik kecilnya, tidak menyentuh Ryeowook selama beberapa minggu dokter sebut itu 'hanya'?

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang kini menggenggam tangannya, namja manis itu menatapnya dalam.

"ini untuk calon aegya kita, bersabarlah.." ucap Ryeowook, ia menggenggam kedua tangan mungil 'suami'nya itu.

Tak lama wajah dokter yang duduk di depan mereka bersemu merah, saat tak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan dua pasiennya itu.

"jika ini berhasil, aku akan memberikan hyung pelayanan special.."

**.**

**.**

"waa..itu tandanya nanti akan ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjumma!" pekik Sungmin riang saat mendengar proses pembentukan rahim buatan yang sedang di jalani sahabatnya itu semakin lama berkembang pesat. Ryeowook tersenyum manis di sela acara meminum jus apelnya.

Ryeowook mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih rata. Tak terasa kini sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak operasi yang ia jalani.

"kau kenapa, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook terkikik geli. "ada apa?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

"hihihi, aku hanya geli mengingat tingkah laku Yesung hyung akhir-akhir ini." Ucapnya, ia masih ingat betul bagaimana usaha Yesung agar dapat menahan diri untuk tak menyerangnya.

"hah..gerah! gerah! Haha, seperti itu hyung." ucap Ryeowook dibuat semirip mungkin dengan Yesung jika hasratnya dalam keadaan tinggi. Ryeowook juga mengibaskan tangan mengipasi dirinya menirukan tingkah Yesung, setelahnya namja sipit itu pasti langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi.

"hahaha..dasar pervert!" ejek Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook ikut tertawa. "Kyu juga sama seperti Yesung hyung!" balas Ryeowook.

"ya, kau benar, Wookie. Aku sering dibuatnya tak bisa berjalan.." dan sekali lagi Ryeowook tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"Wookie! Aku punya ide!" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba, ia menarik Ryeowook untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "ide apa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sebelum Sungmin membisikkannya.

"untuk mengerjai 'suami' pervert mu itu!" jelas Sungmin dan mulai berbisik. "ap-apa harus ku lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook ragu, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dan setelahnya sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di wajah aegyo Sungmin.

"tentu!"

**.**

**.**

"Wookie? Kau belum pulang?" ZhouMi mendapati Ryeowook yang masih berada di dapur Happy Bakery. "itu bisa dilakukan besok.." sambung namja berkacamata itu saat melihat Ryeowook yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus tepung dari kardusnya, menatanya di dalam lemari.

"tidak, lebih baik dikerjakan sekarang saja.." ucap Ryeowook yang kini memasukan bungkus tepung terakhir ke dalam lemari. Ryeowook merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal.

"lagipula aku anggap ini sebagai pengisi waktu luang ku menunggu Yesung hyung yang belum datang menjemput, hari ini ia mengambil jam kuliah pulang larut malam." Tutur Ryeowook yang membuat ZhouMI mengangguk mengerti.

"Wookie?" ZhouMi menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dapur berlapis cat coklat keemasan itu. Kedua matanya memandang Ryeowook yang kini mencuci kedua tangannya di keran yang terdapat di pojok ruangan itu.

"ah, tidak jadi." Ucapnya saat Ryeowook merespon panggilannya. ZhouMi menggaruk tengkuknya kaku, membuat Ryeowook memberinya pandangan curiga.

"katakan, Mimi ge.."

"tidak jadi."

"katakan.."

"tidak, Wookie.."

"katakan!"

"…"

"ayolah.."

"oh, baiklah.." ucap ZhouMi yang akhirnya menyerah saat mendapat pandangan memohon Ryeowook, begitu memelas namun juga menggemaskan.

"jadi begini.." Ryeowook dapat menangkap air muka ZhouMi yang terlihat gelisah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan bos sekaligus merangkap teman barunya ini?

"nghh..apa kau sangat mencintai Yesung?" Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ia bahkan bisa menebak ZhouMi pun tahu jawabannya.

"tentu saja, Mimi ge.." jawab Ryeowook yang kemudian ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping ZhouMi. "jadi, apa kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu?" sambung Ryeowook, namja mungil itu melirik sekilas arloji putihnya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"tidak.." "lalu?" Ryeowook dibuat bingung oleh tingkah ZhouMi yang tak juga mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan.

"kau mencintai Yesung? Alasan apa yang membuat mu menyimpulkan bahwa kau mencintai dia?" tanya ZhouMi kembali, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ZhouMi.

"tak ada jawaban secara spesifik untuk pertanyaan 'mengapa kita bisa mencintai seseorang'. Maka dari itu, aku tak bisa mengetahui mengapa aku bisa mencinta Yesung hyung." Ucap Ryeowook, ZhouMi tertegun mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"berikan aku salah satu contoh seseorang yang sedang mengalami jatuh cinta." Pinta ZhouMi yang membuat Ryeowook tampak berpikir sebentar.

"kita merasakan debaran-debaran halus jika bertemu dengannya."

"aku mengerti, lalu?"

"nghh..kita selalu ingin berada di sampingnya."

"itu benar! Selanjutnya?"

"kita sering merasa merindukan dia, mungkin?"

"ya..ya.. Lalu?"

"menjadi terlalu sering memikirkannya."

"ya, aku juga merasakannya, next?"

"sering merasa- hey! Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Mimi ge?" pekik Ryeowook saat menyadari arah pembicaraan ZhouMi yang selalu menanyakan tentang cinta.

"mendengar penuturanmu, sepertinya jawabannya..ya." jawab ZhouMi dengan wajah datarnya. Ryeowook tersenyum simpul, ternyata temannya ini sedang jatuh cinta. "ceritakan padaku! Siapa orang itu?" goda Ryeowook sembari menyenggol namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"aku tak bisa memberi tahu mu." Jawab ZhouMi santai, membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "kenapa? Pelit!" protes Ryeowook.

"nanti kau pun akan mengetahuinya!" ZhouMi menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan dapur Happy Bakery sebelum ia mendapat amukan Ryeowook.

Saat ini Happy Bakery sudah tutup, maka dari itu kini dengan bebasnya kedua namja itu bebas berlarian dengan gelak tawa yang menemani mereka.

"Mimi ge! Kau menyebalkan!" jerit Ryeowook di sela acara 'kejar-mengejar' yang mereka lakukan. ZhouMi terkikik pelan melihat ekspressi Ryeowook yang begitu menggemaskan. Kini ia tak heran mengapa Yesung bisa tergila-gila pada namja di depannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**Yesung's POV**

"hyung.."

Pandanganku yang sebelumnya terfokus pada acara televisi yang sedang ku tonton beralih pada suara yang memanggilku, Wookie. Namja yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, dia lah 'istri' tercintaku.

Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Jika kalian menganggapku mencintainya karena dia adalah sosok 'Honey' yang selama ini aku cari, jawabannya adalah salah besar!

Entah sejak kapan aku sudah mulai merasa mencintainya, bukankah cinta itu datang begitu saja tanpa kita sadari?

Aku merasa sangat bodoh jika mengingat perbuatanku dulu, selalu saja menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis. Maka dari itu, aku tak ingin lagi menyakitinya. Akan ku gantikan semua rasa sakitnya dengan kebahagian yang sebisa mungkin aku berikan. Aku sangat beruntun g memilikinya!

Tiba-tiba jantung ku serasa berhenti berdetak, aku begitu terkejut saat melihat penampilannya. Bukannya memakai piyama ia justru memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang milikku! Bisa ku tebak, ia bahkan tak memakai kain apapun untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Hanya sebuah kemeja milikku yang terlihat kebesaran menutupi tubuhnya hingga bagian paha mulusnya yang sedikit terexpos.

Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

"Yesung hyung.." sekarang ia menyembulkan dirinya dibalik pintu kamar kami dengan puppy eyes andalannya, bahkan saat menyebutkan nama ku ia buat se'sexy' mungkin. Sekarang aku mengerti, sepertinya ia ingin menggodaku!

"aku merindukan mu, hyung.." ucapnya dengan diselingi desahan menggoda. Mataku melebar saat tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah miliknya yang hanya terhalang oleh ujung kemeja milikku.

"dia juga merindukan mu, hyung.." Aku menggenggam erat bantal yang berada di atas sofa yang kududuki ini. Kini dengan sengaja ia mengulum jari telunjuk kirinya itu, seperti yang sering aku lakukan pada miliknya itu.

Arghh! Wookie benar-benar berniat menggoda ku!

Aku sedikit memundurkan tubuhku saat dengan langkah gontai Wookie mendekatiku, ia menatap ku dengan tatapan sendunya. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila!

Bisa kurasakan little Jongwoonie mulai meminta bebas!

"hyung.." Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuanku, menatapku dalam. "n-ne?" jawabku tergagap, entah mengapa aku justru merasa gugup!

"apa kau tak merindukan ini?" Ryeowook menuntun tangan ku untuk menyentuh miliknya, dengan kaku ku elus miliknya yang bertengger bebas diantara kedua paha putihnya itu. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat menghayati setiap kenikmatan dari remasan-remasan kecil yang kubuat.

"aku merindukannya, sangat.." ucap ku sembari mencium cuping telinganya yang dengan sengaja ia sodorkan. Apa yang membuatnya se-agresif ini?

"nghh..hyung.." desahnya tepat di telinga ku, membuat ku semakin ingin menyerangnya.

_**Tidak! Tahan dirimu, Yesung! **_

Tiba-tiba innerku berteriak. Sial! aku melupakan tugasku, aku tak boleh menyentuhnya!

Tangan nakalnya meraba daerah dadaku, memasukan tangannya dibalik kaos V-neck yang ku kenakan. Untuk menahan hasrat kubuat tubuhku sepasif mungkin, bahkan aku pun tak membalas saat kini bibir manisnya melumat bibir ku. Siapa pun, TERIMA KASIH sudah membuat Wookie ku menjadi nakal seperti ini!

Oh, Shit! Kini tangan nya mulai bergerilya di antara kedua selangkangan ku! Tuhan, kau rasuki apa 'istri' ku yang polos ini?

"argh..sial.." geram ku tertahan saat kedua tangannya berhasil menurun kan celana pendek yang ku kenakan. Dia benar-benar pintar!

Persetan dengan peraturan yang dibuat dokter! Kini aku sudah benar-benar tergoda, lagi pula kini Wookie lah yang menyentuhku, bukan aku! Aku tak ingin menghentikan ini semua, melambatlah waktu agar aku dapat bisa lebih lama merasakan ke-agresifan Wookie yang tak pernah ku dapati!

"puaskan aku, Honey.."

**Yesung's POV END**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Ryeowook tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ternyata saran yang diberikan Sungmin cukup berhasil membuat Yesung terangsang. Ia terus melancarkan aksinya untuk mengerjai Yesung, membuat Yesung melayang namun selanjutnya menjatuhkannya. Evil Ryeowook.

"yes..like that.." racau Yesung, entah sejak kapan kini miliknya sudah berada di dalam mulut Ryeowook. Yesung berkali-kali menghentakan miliknya keluar masuk dengan cepat, bahkan Ryeowook sempat tersedak karena paksaan Yesung agar dapat memasukan miliknya seluruhnya di dalam goa hangat itu.

"seb-sebentar..ahh..lagi.." Yesung merasakan dirinya akan menemui organisme, namun saat itu pula Ryeowook segera mengeluarkan milik Yesung dari mulutnya.

"Wo-Wookie?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang kini tersenyum dengan tenangnya, kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk menghapus saliva di sekitar mulutnya. Namja sipit itu merasa kehilangan!

"Honey..aku hampir keluar!" rengek Yesung tak terima dengan perlakuan Ryeowook, namja mungil yang masih berjongkok di depannya itu hanya tersenyum nakal.

"lanjutkan saja di kamar mandi," "APA?" pekik Yesung tak percaya. "Dilihat dari kondisi sabun yang akhir-akhir ini cepat habis, sepertinya hyung sering bermain sendiri ya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tampang polosnya.

"aku ingin tidur hyung.." gumam Ryeowook santai, ia meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menatap Ryeowook tak percaya.

"oh, iya. Terima kasih atas kemeja mu, hyung." ucap Ryeowook yang kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yesung yang masih terduduk. Namja sipit itu merasakan nyeri di daerah selangkangannya karena kepuasan yang sebentar lagi akan ia dapatkan tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kedua mata sipitnya kembali melebar saat Ryeowook dengan santainya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih miliknya. Setelahnya namja mungil itu melempar kemeja itu hingga tepat menutupi wajah Yesung. Diraihnya kemeja yang menghalangi pandangan mata sipitnya itu.

"Wo-Wookie?" ucap Yesung terbata saat melihat tubuh polos Ryeowook, namja mungil itu tetap memasang tampang innocentnya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ryeowook tak berpikir pusing tentang nasib Yesung yang sedari tadi menelan ludah beberapa kali menyaksikan tubuh polos Ryeowook yang begitu menggodanya.

"kau tahu, hyung? Tidur dengan mengenakan kemaja sangat lah tidak nyaman! Aku ingin mengganti pakaian ku dengan piyama saja. Selamat tidur, Yesung hyung.." tubuh Ryeowook yang tak berbalut sehelai benang pun kembali menghampiri Yesung. Diciumnya singkat pipi chubby milik Yesung sebagai tanda ucapan selamat tidur, sedangkan yang mendapat kecupan masih terdiam mematung.

"Wookie!" pekik Yesung pada Ryeowook yang sudah melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar. "urusan kita belum selesai!" sambung Yesung, namun Ryeowook tak bergeming.

"KEMBALI,WOOKIE!" ucap Yesung yang sedikit berteriak, ia tak terima! Bagaimana nasib adik kecilnya ini?

"KUBILANG KEMBALI!" teriak Yesung kembali.

"WOOKIE! DENGARKAN AKU!" bentak Yesung yang mulai kesal dengan Ryeowook yang kini justru menutup pintu kamarnya.

"HONEY! KEMBALI! SELESAIKAN INI!" Yesung terus berteriak pada Ryeowook yang diam-diam terkikik geli dibalik pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ternyata rencananya dan Sungmin untuk mengerjai Yesung berhasil.

"INI TIDAK LUCU, KIM RYEOWOOK!" dan setelahnya Yesung segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi, ini semua harus segera di selesaikan! Poor Yesung~

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**Huwaaaaaaaa~ RinRi minta maf atas keterlambatan update FF ini ._.**

**Salahkan pulsa modem RinRi yang abis -_-V**

**Maaf juga buat para Readers di chap ini lebih pendek, soalnya RinRi biar ada jeda yang pas buat cerita chapter selanjutnya. RinRi bakal panjangin(?) kok chap selanjutnya ;) *ObralJanji***

**janji deh._.V seorang pelaut tak akan mengingkari janjinya! *Readers: ini bukan spongbob woy! -_-***

**RinRi mau balesin ripyu ahh ;)**

**Jung young rae ****: Makasih udah ripyu^^maaf ya RinRi update nya agak lama ._.v moga ga kecewa ya biarpun rada pendenk *Jung Young Rae: bukan rada tapi lama banget kali thor-***

**Iya di chap selanjut2nya konflik mulai mereda dan YeWook makin lengket(?) mocha juga bakal dipasangin ama Koala biarpun belum keliatan jelas disini. Makasih ya dukungannya ;) ripyu lagi yaaa^^**

**FhYyLvRhYy ELF: ****Makasih udah ripyu^^Iya kita senasib ya ;( tapi sekarang aku udah mulai iklas kok, toh itu udah berlalu ;) tinggal tunggu kasetnya aja nih ;)**

**Iya nanti aku bakal bikin Yeppa lebih romantic deh ;D tunggu aja. Iya wookie oppa udah pasti hamil, tunggu keseruan selanjutnyaaa! *SokBanget***

**Ripyu lagi yaa^^  
**

**Aha: ****Makasih udah ripyu^^Iya RinRi emang ngambil dari komik yang itu ;D tapi rada ditambah2in gitu ;) judulnya aku juga lupa -_- ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**nam seulmi: ****makasih udah ripyu^^ hot kah? O.o wahahaha *KetawaNista***

**Seulmi ssi namja atau yeoja? Yeoja kan yah? *maksa* berarti aku punya eonni baru dong ;D salam kenal yaa~ ini udah lanjut, ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**July Vroscham: ****Makasih udah ripyu^^ iya songong banget -_- *digamparVicEonni* iya next chap Wookie oppa udah hamil ;) Iya aku kelas 1, emang July eonn kelas berapa? Ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**Thewi Choi**** : Haaa. . . Nc lagi. Semenjak yewook baikan. NCnya makin banyak. Wkkk. . ,**

**Makasih udah ripyu^^ iya semenjak akur pervertnya Yeppa keliatan -_- #plak! Ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**Rizkyeonhae: ****Makasih udah ripyu^^ berarti eooni udah mau nerima kelulusan ya? Cieeee~(?)**

**Hahaha kalo aku ampe bikin nae chingudeul kelabakan bingung harus ngapain liat aku nangis, nyusahin banget yaa RinRi jadi orang-_-**

**Iya semoga SS5INA kita ketemu ya eon ;) #AMIN**

**Hahahaha aku juga sama yadong kok! #MalahBangga#**

**Bener mereka kan unyun2, ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**RizkyryeniYWS: ****Makasih yaa udah ripyu^^ makasih juga udah nyemangatin ;) *terharu***

**Yossshhhh kita harus terus lestarikan YeWook, hwaitinggggg! Ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**melly : ****Makasih yaa udah ripyu^^ Hot? Asikkkkkkk~ *joget2Nista* aku juga yadong kok ;) *NyengirBangga(?)* ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**tifafawookie:****makasih udah ripyu^^ iya Yeppa kan mulai romantic biarpun belum terlalu ;) yaaaaaa kita harus tetap semangatttt! ;) ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**yheryin: ****makasih udah ripyu^^ iya ini udah lanjut ;) iya Yeppa CUMAN MILIK Wookie! #GakNyantai iya nanti RinRi bikin NC lagi kok ;) *IkutanPasangMukaMesumYeppa* ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**2kim RedPurple****: makasih udah ripyu^^**

**iya nanti aku bikin lagi kok ;) lebih hotttttttttt~ *NgemutSambel* sawangsulna ;) ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**CLoudsELfishyAngels****: makasih udah ripyu^^ iya nanti ada lagi kok *MukaMesum* iya chap depan udah mulai hamil kok ;) aku udah gak galau kok chingu, makasih yaa;D ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**Ddangkoma: ****makasih udah ripyu^^ iya chap depan Wookie udah hamil kok, tunggu aja ;) ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**Chorheya: ****Makasih udah ripyu^^ hehehe seneng deh dibilang hot *MukaMesum* aku ga nonton ;( *Nangis DipelukanSiwon(?)* ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**KyuKyuSomnia: ****Makasih udah ripyu^^ iya ya hahaha *tebarinNC(?)* iya mungkin suatu saat nanti kita bisa ketemu oppadeul ;) hihihihi ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**tata kim****: makasih udah ripyu^^ iya Vic eon ganggu, tapi selingan doing kok #plak. Soalnya aku orang nya gategaan bikin oppadeul ataupun para eonni jadi antagonis. *Yesung: alah! Terus gue apaan ini? -_-, sebelumnya lu bikin gue antagonis -_-* *RinRikabur* ripyu lagi yaaa^^**

**the baby jongie****: Makasih udah ripyu^^ iya Yeppa kalau di atas ranjang keliatan mesumnya -_-v *plak* aku udah bangkit dari kegalauan, biarkan yang lalu biar berlalu *SokBijak* ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**CloudsomniaElf****: makasih udah ripyu^^ **

**iya rasanya tuh nyesek banget, ditambah sekarng galau juga karena di FF banyak banget fanfic WonSung bertebaran -_- alamakkkkkkkk~ gemes sendiri tau ga -_-v**

**galau YeWook makin nipis aja Y.Y**

**iya Yeppa udah tobat berkat suami Authos, ustad Siwon (?) # plak**

**waaaaaaa~ terharu nih dijadiin fav *NangisBombay* *CloudsomniaELF: lebay lu thor-_-*. Makasih yaa, ripyu lagi yaaa^^**

**desysaranghaesuju****: Makasih udah ripyu^^ hihihi *KetawaMesum* iya Yeppa udah berubah kok, gajadi om jaat (?) lagi kok ;) maaf nih rada telat ._.V tapi ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**WookppaWife****: Makasih udah ripyu^^ mungkin lain kali yaa kita bisa nontonnya. Wookppa bakal hamil kok, tunggu aja ;) ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**Mizuki Kim****: Makasih udah ripyu^^ thanks Mizuki ssi :') *KissHug* this is for youu~~~~~~ ;) Ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**ChaaChulie247****: makasih udah ripyu^^ iya tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa,Wookie oppa udah hamil kok, ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**Memey Clouds****: Makasih udah ripyu^^ iya next chap Wookie bakal hamil anak kecil yang imut2 ;) tunggu selanjutnya ya, ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**Phylindan**** : Makasih udah ripyu^^ maaf ya buat chap ini RinRi ga update asap ._.V chap depan RinRi bakal usahain Asap lagi ;) wahaha iya nanti RinRi usahain Wookie oppa lebih agresif *plak. Makasih ya dukungannya, semangat~ semangat~ semangat~ ;) ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**lee minji elf**** : makasih udah ripyu^^ iya yeppa nya terlalu kasar yaa jadi bikin Wookie sakit gitu ;D jangan ditinggal lagi yaa FF nya ;D *maksa* ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**EvilKyung****: Makasih udah ripyu^^ kenapa sama NCnya? Kurang Hot kah? ;D *MukaMesum* iya semoga SS5 bisa liat dan album 6 muncul #AMIN. Alhamdulillah Pensinya lancer, makasih yaa. Ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**The**** : Makasih udah ripyu^^ iya ini udah update, maafkan keterlambatan author ._. modem RinRi pake segala acara abis, ngajak ribut banget T^T ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**ChanYue malas log in****: makasih udah ripyu, gapapa ketinggalan juga kok, lebih baik dari pada jadi silent reader kan? ;) *tingggg~* iya chap depan Wookie udah hamil kok, ripyu lagi yaa^^**

**Melly****: makasih udah ripyu^^ iya makasih ini udah lanjut kok ;) ripyu lagi yaa^^ **

**RinRi terharu nih banyak yang nyemangatin RinRi biar ga galau *tissue mana tissue?* makasih yaa ;))*CiuminReaderSatuSatu***

**Makasih udah mau Review yaaa :D Review lagi ;))**

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT diharapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	10. Chapter 10

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 10 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : **Perlakukan aku sesuka mu, kau tak akan sanggup membuat ku membenci mu. Karena aku mencintaimu, selamanya hanya untuk mu.

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

Dengan langkah gontai ia terus melewati koridor-koridor kelas. Jika ini adalah dunia manga, mungkin kau akan melihat awan mendung yang bertengger indah di atas kepalanya. Air mukanya terlihat muram, sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan kelakuan 'istri'nya tadi malam.

"hey!" tiba-tiba seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya menghampiri, rambut coklatnya yang sedikit ikal bergerak terhempas terpaan angin pagi.

"jangan berteriak di kupingku, evil magnae!" seru Yesung sembari mendelik tajam pada namja disampingnya, membuat namja itu hanya memperlihatkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"ada masalah, hyung? hari ini kau terlihat tak bersemangat." tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengamati dengan intens wajah sunbae sekaligus teman dekatnya ini. Mendengar itu Yesung menghela nafasnya panjang.

"ini masalah pria, Kyu.." pernyataan itu membuat kedua alis Kyuhyun naik. "hey! Maksudmu aku ini bukan pria, hah?" protes Kyuhyun. "oh, iya. Aku lupa." Timpal Yesung dengan jawaban konyolnya.

"baiklah, akan aku ceritakan.."

**.**

**.**

"Mimi ge!" teriakan tersebut sukses membuat Henry yang sedang mengecek persedian bahan di dapur memalingkan wajahnya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari namja mungil yang baru saja datang masuk ke dapur, Wookie.

Hatinya sedikit kecewa saat ternyata tak hanya dirinya yang memakai panggilan dekat itu pada ZhouMi. ia terus memperhatikan ZhouMi dan Ryeowook yang sedang asik berbincang, entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Rasanya sedikit iri melihat Wookie yang notabe nya pegawai baru dapat seakrab itu dengan ZhouMi.

Entah hanya perasaan saja atau tidak, pandangan Henry dan ZhouMi kini bertemu, dengan segera namja yang diberi panggilan 'Mochi' oleh ZhouMi itu memalingkan wajahnya. Kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

**Ryeowook's POV**

Sedari tadi aku terus memaksanya memberi tahu siapa orang yang sedang ia sukai. Tapi tetap saja, bos ku ini tak juga membuka suara. Menyebalkan, bukan?

Dan kini semakin menyebalkan saja saat aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar dengannya, tetapi lawan bicara ku itu justru asik melamun! Atau tepatnya asik mengamati suatu objek, mungkin?

Beberapa kali ku kibaskan tangan kananku di depan mukanya, berharap ia dapat tersadar. Karena tak juga menghiraukan ku, ku putuskan untuk mengikuti pandangannya hingga-BINGO! Ternyata dia sedang mengamati Henry yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya, namja itu sepertinya sedang sibuk mengecek sesuatu.

Lihat itu, hanya dengan mengamatinya saja dapat membuat Mimi ge tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyuman. Tatapan matanya begitu dalam, sarat akan ngghh- cinta?

**Ryeowook's POV End**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

"Mimi ge.." ucap Ryeowook sembari mengguncang tubuh tinggi itu, dan tenyata cukup sukses menyadarkan ZhouMi dari 'aktifitas'nya. "iy-iya?" respon ZhouMi. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat yang kurang enak saat melihat seyuman Ryeowook yang baginya err- menyeramkan.

"aku tahu, Mimi ge!" senyumnya semakin melebar, dan itu semakin membuat ZhouMi merasakan firasat buruk. "tahu ap-apa?" jawab ZhouMi terbata.

"KAU MENYUKAI HEN-hmmfffh!" dengan segera ZhouMi membekap mulut Ryeowook. "kecilkan suara mu! Nanti kalau dia tahu bagaimana?" titah ZhouMi yang kini diperhatikan Henry karena suara gaduh yang mereka buat.

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Henry dengan tampang polosnya. "ti-tidak apa-apa. kembali bekerja, Mochi." Ucap ZhouMi dengan senyumnya yang dibuat-buat. Henry pun mengangguk singkat dan kembali ke aktifitasnya.

"waa..bahkan kau memberinya panggilan sayang! Hahaha." Ucap Ryeowook dengan suara nyaringnya yang ia buat sekecil mungkin. "ternyata aku tak pandai meyembunyikan perasaan, ya?" ucap ZhouMi sembari menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"dia sangat manis, pantas saja kau menyukainya!" ucap Ryeowook sembari menyikut pinggang ZhouMi. "sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" tanya Ryeowook sembari melirik sekilas Henry yang kini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur, sepertinya pekerjaannya telah selesai. "entahlah.." timpal ZhouMi seadanya.

"ayo nyatakan cinta padanya!" seru Ryeowook yang membuat ZhouMi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"kau pikir itu mudah, hum?"

**.**

**.**

Yesung terus memalingkan wajahnya, ia sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun yang sedari terus menertawai nasibnya. Ternyata bercerita dengan namja berpredikat cerdas ini bukanlah solusi yang baik.

"aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar Sungmin melakukan 'itu' padamu!" ucap Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap tajam Yesung yang juga menatapnya tajam, saling memberi deathglare mematikan.

"itu tidak akan, hyung! Minnie adalah tipikal penurut di atas ranjang!" timpal Kyuhyun dengan mantap, Yesung hanya tersenyum remeh menanggapinya.

"kau pikir 'istri' ku pemain liar? Dia sangat penurut! Entah siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu, semoga orang yang menghasut Wookie mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dari pasanganya!" ucap Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Yesung kembali menyesap susu kotak nya hingga isinya habis dengan kesal.

"hyung, sepertinya menjadi Wookie hyung saat itu menyenangkan yah? Melihat kau yang tersiksa karena merasakan 'sesuatu' yang tertahan. Hahaha." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa nyaring. "Ah, aku juga ingin melakukannya pada Minnie malam ini! Sepertinya itu akan sangat mengasikkan!" tutur Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"ya, silahkan saja. Sepertinya kau tidak akan menghentikannya seperti Wookie tapi justru terus melanjutkannya semalam penuh! Bisa ku pastikan besok Sungmin tak bisa berjalan dengan benar!"

Mendengar itu, seringaian menyeramkan pun terlukis indah di wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"baiklah, hyung. aku pamit." Ryeowook melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya, diraihnya kenop pintu mobil 'suami'nya itu. "ne." ucap Yesung tersenyum manis, diacaknya halus surai kecoklatan Ryeowook.

'grep'

"eh?" Ryeowook menatap bingung Yesung yang memegang pergelangan tangannya, menahannya untuk keluar dari mobil. "ada apa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah innoncent andalannya.

"cium!" rengek Yesung, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum simpul menghadapi sikap manja 'suami'nya itu. "mau menolak? Ayolah, sudah cukup kau membuat ku kesal saat malam tadi, Honey!" ucap Yesung dengan wajahnya yang cemberut, membuat Ryeowook disampingnya terkikik geli.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dalam ciumannya, ia mencium Yesung singkat. "aku pamit, hyung." Ryeowook sedikit membenarkan ransel yang ia kenakan.

"cium lagi!" tanpa persetujuan Yesung segera memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Ryeowook, namun saat itu juga Ryeowook menutupi mukanya dengan buku sastra yang ia genggam. Membuat Yesung terpaksa mencium buku tebal di hadapannya itu.

"hahaha, aku tak mau terlambat, hyung! bye.." Ryeowook segera bergegas beranjak dari tempatnya, ia tak ingin jika menjadi pusat perhatian jika harus masuk dengan keadaaan bibirnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan 'baik-baik-saja'.

"kau menyebalkan, Honey!"

**.**

**.**

Dengan langhak ceria Ryeowook melewati beberapa koridor. Kini dipijaknya anak tangga yang akan menuntunnya menuju kelas. Ia terus memberikan senyuman terbaiknya saat beberapa orang menyapanya, ataupun berusaha terlihat acuh ketika beberapa diantara mereka yang notabe nya penggemar Yesung memberikan tatapan sinis.

Semenjak mengetahui Ryeowook adalah 'istri' Yesung mereka terus membully Ryeowook, bahkan mereka pun sampai mendirikan kelompok sekelompok orang yang membenci Kim Ryeowook. Benar-benar berlebihan.

"akh! Apa yang kal-" "DIAM!" tiba-tiba saat Ryeowook hampir sampai di depan kelasnya seorang yeoja dan beberapa yeoja lainnya menghadangnya, di tariknya tangan Ryeowook secara paksa. Ternyata yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang menampar Yesung sewaktu itu, Victoria.

Dengan tergesa-gesa gerombolan senior di SB University itu membawanya menuju sebuah tempat, menuju lantai paling atas gedung bertingkat itu.

"kyaaaaa!" Ryeowook menjerit histeris saat tubuhnya yang terhuyung menyentuh balkon tempat tersebut. Tubuhnya dipaksa untuk menyondong ke depan, hingga ia dapat dengan jelas melihat pemandangan 'indah' halaman luas SB University dari ketinggian yang cukup membuat seseorang yang memiliki phobia ketinggian sepertinya menjerit histeris.

Meskipun ia seorang namja tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa berkutik melawan para sunbaenya yang di perkirakan berjumlah lima orang itu. Kedua tangannya di cengkram erat, ditarik ke arah belakang dengan kuat hingga Ryeowook meringis kesakitan.

"ap-apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" ucap Ryeowook yang kini berhasil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap yeoja berambut pirang di depannya itu. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa lari karena kini dengan gesit kedua tangannya diikat kuat oleh dua yeoja lainnya yang masing-masing berada di sampingnya, mereka juga menahan kedua bahu Ryeowook memaksanya agar tak bertindak apapun.

"menurut mu?" Victoria menyeringai dibalik ucapannya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati tubuh Ryeowook, manic caramel di depannya melebar saat melihatnya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat.

Di usapnya pisau tajam itu hingga mampu mengusap peluh yang mengucur di sekitar wajah Ryeowook. Kedua matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik sunbaenya itu.

"bunuh saja dia, Vic!" seru seorang yeoja lainnya, namun penampilannya lebih condong pada fashion seorang namja. "jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Amber." Sahut Victoria sembari tersenyum semanis mungkin, namun tetap terlihat menyeramkan di mata Ryeowook.

"lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya? Tunggu apa lagi? Habisi saja nyawanya! Bukan kah dia sudah merebut Yesung**'mu'**?" yeoja lainnya ikut bersuara. "tidak, Luna. Aku ingin..bermain-main terlebih dahulu dengannya." ucap Victoria yang kini mencengkram dagu namja manis di depannya, memaksanya untuk mengadah menatapnya.

"lihat lekukan wajahnya, apa yang Yesung suka? Dengan jelas aku lebih cantik darinya! Lagipula, dia ini seorang namja 'kan?" Victoria terus mengusapkan pisaunya ke seluruh bagian wajan Ryeowook. Victoria kini mendelik tak suka saat pisaunya terhenti pada bibir kemerahan Ryeowook.

"apa yang Yesung sering lakukan pada bagian ini?" tanya Victoria dengan pandangannya yang kosong. Ia bahkan menekankan pisaunya pada bibir yang sedikit bergetar itu.

"hanya sekedar memberi kecupan kah?" Ryeowook menelan salivanya beberapa kali saat kini pisau itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri bagian bibir bawahnya. Ia dapat memastikan pisau itu sangat tajam dan lengah sedikit saja dapat membuat bibirnya terkoyak.

'Tuhan, tolong aku!' batin Ryeowook yang kini menjerit, yeoja di depannya ini sangat berbahaya!

"atau..memberi lumatan-lumatan disini?" tanya Victoria kembali.

"atau bahkan gigitan-gigitan di atas dan bawah?" pisau itu mulai menyentuh bibir bagian atas Ryeowook, ke empat yeoja yang menyaksikan aksi Victoria hanya bisa tertawa senang di sela seringaiannya.

"oh, tidak! BAHKAN AKU RASA YESUNG SUDAH PERNAH MEMASUKAN SESUATU KEDALAMNYA!" bentak Victoria tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook.

'cras!'

"akhh…!" bulir bening mengalir dari sudut matanya saat satu sayatan ia dapat tepat di bibir bawahnya, membuat bibirnya sedikit terkoyak dan mengeluarkan cairan asin yang kental.

"DASAR PENGHANCUR! LEPASKAN YESUNG ATAU KAU KU BUNUH!"

**.**

**.**

"kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" tanya Yesung saat Ryeowook memasuki mobilnya, namja di sampingnya itu hanya menggeleng lemah sembari menutup bibirnya dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya. Sudah hampir setengah jam namja sipit itu terdiam menunggu Ryeowook di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman utama kampus mereka.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung kembali saat melihat raut wajah 'istri'nya yang terlihat gelisah, sedangkan Ryeowook tetap tak menjawab dan terus menggelengkan kepala seperti sebelumnya.

"jawab aku!" Yesung memberi tatapan tajam andalannya, ia tahu Ryeowook pasti akan menurut jika ia sudah memberikan tatapan itu.

"hyung!" pekik Ryeowook saat dengan paksa Yesung mengambil sapu tangan yang menutupi bibirnya, dan sedetik kemudian kedua mata 'suami'nya itu melebar sempurna.

"Wook-" "jauhkan, hyung!" tepis Ryeowook saat jari-jari milik Yesung mulai mendekat untuk menyentuh bibirnya. "ada apa dengan bibirmu?" tanya Yesung yang terus menuntut penjelasan. "Jawab!" ucap Yesung dengan suaranya yang naik satu oktaf. Membuat nyali Ryeowook sedikit menciut.

"hiksss.." Ryeowook kini menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, bahkan cairan amis kembali mengalir dari bibir bawahnya karena luka yang terdapat di bibir bawah Ryeowook terbuka lagi. Ia tak ingin menangis di depan Yesung.

"Astaga, bibir mu berdarah!" pekik Yesung, di usapkannya darah yang mengalir dari bibir bawah 'istri'nya itu. Ia benar-benar khawatir saat ini.

Karena aliran darah yang tak kunjung terhenti dengan segera Yesung menarik wajah Ryeowook untuk mendekatinya. Di lumatnya darah itu dengan cepat, ia tak ingin bibir manis milik 'istri'nya itu terganggu oleh cairan asin tersebut.

"sstt..ceritakan masalah mu padaku. Aku adalah 'suami' mu.." ucap Yesung, ia juga menjilat bulir bening yang secara perlahan membasahi pipi tirus Ryeowook. "aku memang lemah, hyung.." ucap Ryeowook lirih, ia semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada kaos hitam yang Yesung kenakan.

"ceritakan.." titah Yesung kembali, kini ia melepaskan pagutannya saat dirasa darah itu telah berhenti mengalir. Dipandangnya dalam 'istri' manisnya itu. "aku takut, hyung.." bisik Ryeowook, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar oleh Yesung sendiri.

"apa yang kau takutkan?" ditariknya tubuh mungil Ryeowook hingga Yesung berhasil mendekapnya, memberinya kehangatan, berharap mampu memberikannya ketenangan. Memang benar, berada dalam dekapan Yesung selalu membuat Ryeowook merasa nyaman. Dihirupnya aroma maskulin khas Kim Jongwoon itu dengan kuat, ia pun semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada pinggang Yesung. Seakan takut kehilangannya.

"ak-aku..aku takut jika suatu saat nanti kita berpisah, hyung.." tangis Ryeowook kembali pecah, ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Yesung. Mendengar itu membuat Yesung terkekeh pahit. Pernyataan macam apa itu?

"kau jangan berbicara hal yang konyol, Honey!" di paksanya wajah Ryeowook mengadah, menatap kedua mata sipitnya yang kembali menatapnya tajam. "aku bersungguh-sungguh, hyung! banyak yang tak menyukai hubungan kita!" tutur Ryeowook.

"aku takut, karena ku kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Kau akan kehilangan nama mu di kampus, kau akan kehilangan banyak teman-teman yang selalu menemanimu, bahkan kau akan kehilangan banyak penggemar yang selalu mendukungmu kapanpun! Maafkan aku.." ucap Ryeowook kembali. Yesung menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Ryeowook dan mendekapnya kembali.

"kau bodoh, Kim Ryeowook.." ucapan Yesung tersebut seketika membuat Ryeowook menghentikan tangisnya. "apa kau masih meragukan ku?" tanya Yesung sembari tersenyum getir. Ia sadar, dalam waktu yang lama ia memberikannya tekanan-tekanan menyakitkan pada Ryeowook. Sedangkan hubungan baik mereka ini baru saja berjalan beberapa minggu, jadi wajar saja jika Ryeowook masih meragukannya. Hal ini lah yang selalu berhasil menohok hatinya, membuka lebar rasa bersalahnya pada Ryeowook.

"dengar kan aku.." suaranya kini terdengar melembut, tangannya pun tak hentinya mengusap bahu Ryeowook dengan perlahan. Ryeowook diam dalam pelukannya, selayaknya seperti seorang anak yang siap mendengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur.

"selamanya namaku tetap Kim Jongwoon, aku adalah Yesung mu. Aku tak peduli dengan teman-teman ku yang mungkin saja akan menjauhi ku, karena aku memiliki mu yang selalu menemaniku.." Yesung menarik nafasnya panjang, ia pun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"..aku tak peduli dengan gerombolan yeoja yang menamai diri mereka penggemar ku jika nanti ternyata mereka tak lagi mendukungku dalam hal apapun, karena aku memilikimu yang selalu memberiku senyum indah mu yang mampu membangkitkan semangatku." Sambungnya. Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Yesung. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bodoh dengan keyakinannya sendiri.

"percaya dan berjanjilah padaku, kita akan selalu bersama walaupun banyak orang yang tak menyukai hubungan kita sebagai sepasang 'suami-istri'. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap milikmu. Semua akan terasa mudah untuk ku jalani jika kau juga tetap menjadi milikku.." Yesung mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut. "walau semua orang jadi membencimu, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan halusnya, ia pun mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan 'suami' nya itu. Yesung mengangguk dengan mantap.

Di kecupnya singkat bibir 'istri'nya itu. "jangan ragukan aku lagi.." ucap Yesung kembali yang membuat Ryeowook yang kini berganti mengangguk.

"aku mencintai mu, hyung.."

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong, Wookie.." kedua mata Ryeowook yang sebelumnya mengantuk berubah berbinar saat mendapati namja bersurai merah menyala di depannya, ZhouMi.

"Gege?" tanya Ryeowook. Apa yang membuat namja itu datang di sepagi ini?

"siapa, Honey?" di belakangnya muncul Yesung yang masih mengenakan piyama biru langitnya, sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur dilihat dari penampilannya dan juga kedua tangannya yang sibuk mengucek mata sipitnya yang setengah tertutup. Namun hanya sampai disitu saja, karena selanjutnya kedua matanya berubah melebar saat mendapati 'rival'nya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. sosok 'pengganggu' tidur nyenyaknya.

"Annyeong, Yesung ssi." Ucap ZhouMi dengan tersenyum ramah. "Annyeong." Respon Yesung singkat, ia masih tak terlalu nyaman jika harus berhadapan dengan namja itu. Insiden yang mereka alami saat Ryeowook masuk rumah sakit cukup membuat hubungan keduanya kurang baik.

"ada apa kau kemari?" "hyung.." ucap Ryeowook yang mendapati nada ketus yang di lontarkan Yesung. Sedangkan ZhouMi hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, ia bisa memaklumi dengan sifat dingin yang Yesung berikan padanya. Yesung selalu mengangapnya ingin merebut Ryeowook karena ucapannya saat di rumah sakit dulu.

Kenyatannya ia berbicara seperti itu hanya ingin membuat Yesung merubah sikap dengan ancaman yang ia berikan, bukan bermaksud benar-benar ingin merebut Ryeowook. Ia sadar, hal yang mustahil untuk merebut seorang namja yang berstatus 'istri' namja lain, apalagi jika mereka saling mencintai. Lagipula ZhouMi menganggap Ryeowook hanya sekedar teman yang baik untuknya.

"bertemu dengan mu, Yesung." Ucap ZhouMi santai, membuat Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "aku?" ucap Yesung sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandango kedua namja itu secara bergantian. ZhouMi mengangguakn kepalanya sebagai tanda mengiyakan.

"oh, ayo masuk dulu, gege." Ucap Ryeowook untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang terjadi diantara mereka. ZhouMi pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook menuju ruang tamu.

"tunggu disitu, duduk lah yang manis. Aku dan Wookie ingin mandi terlebih dahulu." Ucap Yesung sembari memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang dengan possessive, berniat mengumbar kemesraan agar dapat membuat ZhouMi sadar bahwa Ryeowook adalah miliknya. Sikapnya pada ZhouMi memang tak pernah berubah, selalu saja mencurigainya.

"silakan duduk, Mimi ge." Ucap Ryeowook sembari tersenyum kaku karena dalam posisi yang tak seharusnya di perlihatkan pada bos nya itu. "terima kasih, Wookie." ZhouMi pun mendudukan tubuhnya. "kau tak berterima kasih padaku?" protes Yesung yang mendapatkan hadiah sikutan yang cukup keras di pinggangnya. "abaikan, Mimi ge. Hehehe." Ryeowook tertawa garing sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"baiklah, kami pamit dulu, gege." Ucap Ryeowook lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu. "ya, kami akan mandi berdua, hanya berdua!" seru Yesung kembali, membuat Ryeowook yang mendengar itu menghentikan langkahnya. "hyung!" pekik Ryeowook dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"kau jangan mengintip ya! Ini urusan orang dewasa!" dan setelahnya Yesung pun segera menyeret Ryeowook menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan sosok ZhouMi yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi sikap namja yang sebenarnya lebih tua 5 bulan dari nya itu. Benar-benar kekanakkan.

Ia jadi berpikir kembali, sebenarnya keputusannya datang menemui Yesung untuk membicarakan 'sesuatu' adalah hal yang benar atau salah?

**.**

**.**

"terima kasih, Wookie." Ucap ZhouMi saat Ryeowook menaruh secangkir kopi di atas meja untuknya. "hey, jangan pergi!" Yesung yang duduk di depan ZhouMi menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, membuat namja mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yesung bingung.

"ada apa lagi, hyung?" "kau pikir aku sanggup menghabiskan kopi pahit itu?" tanya Yesung yang melirik secangkir kopi di hadapannya sekilas. "lalu? Kalau seperti itu kenapa hyung memintaku membuat kopi tanpa gula?" tanya Ryeowook kembali kemudian mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Yesung, tepat di samping ZhouMI yang memandang dua namja itu bergantian. Lama-lama ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk karena terus didiamkan!

"bagus, diam disitu!" setelahnya Yesung pun mulai menyesap kopi yang terasa sangat pahit di lidahnya itu, kedua matanya terus memandang wajah Ryeowook yang kebingungan.

"dengan memandang wajahmu, sepahit apapun kopi ini menjadi terasa manis!" ucap Yesung yang membuat ZhouMi menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi namja sipit itu ingin membuat ZhouMi merasa bahwa Yesung lah pemenangnya. Ia beranggapan bahwa itu akan membuat ZhouMi merasa cemburu!

"penggombal!" ucap Ryeowook sembari melempar bantal yang terdapat di sofa itu, membuat Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Mimi ge, aku ingin ke dapur. Aku harus memasak sebelum berangkat ke Happy Bakery. Kau tak keberatan kan ku tinggal?" Pamit Ryeowook. "tentu. Oh, ya. Nanti kau pergi ke toko bersama ku saja!" tawar ZhouMi yang membuat wajah Yesung mengkeruh mendengarnya.

"tidak! Dia akan di antar oleh ku seperti biasa!" ucap Yesung. "oh, baiklah." Setelahnya Ryeowook pun memutuskan meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

"apa yang membuat mu ingin bertemu dengan ku?" ucap Yesung membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa perbincangan tak penting mereka lalui.

"ah, jadi begini.." ZhouMi sedikit terdiam sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit memalukan.." ZhouMi tersenyum kaku sembari menautkan kedua alisnya, semakin membuat Yesung penasaran dengan topik pembicaraan baru mereka.

"aku.."

"apa?"

"nghh..meminta bantuan mu.."

"untuk?"

"untuk.."

"ya?"

"mengajari ku.."

"hmm?"

"cara membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padaku."

"…"

Seketika Yesung terdiam. "kau..apa maksudmu 'seseorang' itu Wookie, hah? Jadi kau benar-benar ingin memilikinya? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, tuan koala!" ucap Yesung dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"hey..hey..jangan salah paham! Aku tak memiliki rasa apapun pada 'istri' mu! Jika aku menyukai Wookie mana mungkin aku memina tips itu pada mu? Itu konyol!" Yesung terdiam mencerna setiap kata-kata yang ZhouMi ucapkan, ternyata namja itu benar.

"hahaha..tak kusangka orang seperti mu bisa jatuh cinta!" ejek Yesung disela tawanya. "kau kira aku ini robot! Aku juga manusia, babbo!" timpal ZhouMi. "hey, jangan memanggilku 'babbo', Koala! Tidak sopan!" protes Yesung. "kau juga tidak sopan memanggil ku, koala!" elak ZhouMi yang tak mau kalah. "itu kenyataan, wajah mu memang mirip koala!" ejek Yesung kembali. "sifat babbo mu juga kenyataan, Sungie!" ucapannya membuat Yesung kembali menggerutu tak jelas.

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Sungie! Aku terdengar seperti seorang 'uke' saja!" protes Yesung yang membuat tawa ZhouMi pecah.

Ya, bisa diperkirakan hubungan mereka mulai mencair. Bukan kah pertengkaran dapat menjadi awal menjalin hubungan yang baik untuk kedepannya?

"aku berharap kedatangan ku ini dapat membawa hasil. Aku pernah bertanya pada Wookie bahwa dia mencintai mu atau tidak, dan jawabannya ya." Tutur ZhouMi yang membuat Yesung tersenyum bangga.

"maka dari itu, kau saja bisa membuat Wookie mencintaimu, aku juga pasti bisa membuat orang yang aku sukai mencintaiku! Dan sepertinya aku bisa belajar itu dari mu." Sambung ZhouMi yang semakin membuat senyuman Yesung melebar.

"kau datang pada orang yang tepat.."

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong, Mochi." Henry sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran ZhouMi yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya. "ah, kau mengagetkan ku, Mimi ge! Annyeong, kau baru datang?" tanya Henry yang menyadari ZhouMi yang terlihat datang lebih siang dari biasanya.

"ya, aku ada keperluan sebentar." Ucap Zhoumi yang dibalas oleh Henry yang ber'oh' ria. "kau sedang sibuk?" tanya ZhouMi kembali, entah mengapa perbincangan mereka terasa tak seperti biasanya. Terdengar lebih canggung.

"aku hanya sedang mengecek persedian roti dan kue-kue lainnya di rak. Ya, seperti biasa." ZhouMi mengangguk paham.

"ngghh..Mochi?" panggil ZhouMi, Henry pun menatap ZhouMi dengan mendongkakkan wajahnya di karenakan tinggi tubuh mereka yang cukup jauh. "bisa ke ruangan ku? ada yang ingin ku bicaran." tanya ZhouMi kembali, suaranya kini terdengar serius. "sekarang?" "ne." respon ZhouMi. "baik, gege." Dan mereka pun bersama melenggang menuju ruangan ZhouMi yang berada di lantai atas gedung bertingkat toko roti tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"apa yang ingin Mimi ge katakan?" tanya Henry yang kini duduk di hadapan ZhouMi. Mendegar Henry bertanya seperti itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'tenang, inilah saatnya. Lakukan tahap awal yang di sarankan Yesung!' batin ZhouMi berseru menyemangati. Ia terus mengingat apa saja yang sudah di sarankan Yesung untuk membuat orang yang ia cintai juga bisa mencintainya.

_**Pertama, berikan pujian manis mengenai penampilannya.**_

"Mochi, kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menyukai penampilan mu!" seru ZhouMi secara gamblang, dan sukses membuat Henry tercengang sekaligus bersorak gembira dalam hatinya.

'pukul aku sekarang! Apa ini tandanya Mimi ge menyuk- ah, Henry Lau! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!' batinnya, ia mencoba mengontol dirinya yang sedari tadi menghasilkan sembuat merah di pipinya.

"be-benarkah?" tanya Henry, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Jadi, ZhouMi membawanya menuju ruangan ini hanya untuk memujinya? Oh, Tuhan! Betapa melayangnya hati namja manis itu!

"ya, itu benar. Kau enar-benar karena tubuh mu yang sangat pendek!"

'JLEB!'

Seketika senyumnya memudar. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? ZhouMi mengatainya pendek? Itu sama saja penghinaan!

'brak!'

ZhouMi tersentak dengan sikap Henry yang kini menatapnya tajam, ia bahkan dapat menangkap kilatan amarah di kedua mata sipit namja itu. Awalnya ia menduga Henry akan senang karena mendapat pujian, tapi mengapa Henry justru menggebrak meja dan menatapnya tajam? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya? Ia hanya berkata jujur mengenai tubuhnya yang pendek, karena itu adalah daya tarik tersendiri untuk ZhouMi.

"AKU TAHU KAU SANGAT TINGGI! DAN AKU SADAR AKU TAK LEBIH TINGGI DARI MU! YA, AKU PENDEK! TAPI TOLONG, JANGAN MENGHINAKU! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

'brak!'

Dan setelahnya ZhouMi hanya bisa menatap pintu ruangannya yang baru saja di banting Henry.

"apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kata ku?"

**.**

**.**

"h-hyung?" Ryeowook segera menghampiri Sungmin, ia begitu khawatir melihat keadaan Sungmin yang kini berjalan dengan tertatih. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan keadaan kakinya, atau lebih tepatnya nghh- selangkangannya?

"ada apa dengannya, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang berada di sampan Sungmin. Tetapi namja itu tak menjawab karena sedang kesusahan memapah Sungmin menuju kelasnya. Ryeowook pun segera ikut membantu Sungmin untuk dapat lebih mudah berjalan.

"akh..sakit sekali." Sungmin meringis kesakitan saat menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menduduki kursi di kelasnya. "sudah ku bilang, lebih baik kau tak perlu mengikuti jam kulian untuk hari ini!" sesal Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "ini juga kan salah mu! Sudah sana kau kembali ke kelas!" titah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar segera mencium kening Sungmin singkat. "jaga MinnieKu ya, Wookie hyung." pesan Kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kelas. "ne, Kyu." jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mu, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kembali, ia menyeret sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya di samping tempat Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin kini menghela nafasnya panjang.

"semalam aku melakukan 'this and that' dengan namja evil itu!" ucap Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook tersenyum kaku, bisa ia rasakan wajahnya memanas.

"lalu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya. "arghh! Intinya malam itu Kyuhyun benar-benar agresif, berbeda dari biasanya! Entah setan apa yang telah merasukinya hingga membuatnya seliar itu. Benar-benar membuat ku gila!" ucap Sungmin, ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang 'diluar batas' malam itu.

"apa setan bisa merasuki setan, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya, membuat Sungmin benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi namja manis itu gemas. "ah, aku pun bingung. Mungkin karena setan memasuki tubuh setan jadilah menghasilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang sangat agresif!" respon Sungmin asal, dan parahnya Ryeowook mengannguk saja seolah mengerti.

"memang apa yang membuatnya sepeti itu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, ia benar-benar di buat penasaran. "entahlah, aku pun tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, siapapun TERIMA KASIH sudah membuat Kyuhyun seperti kerasukan setan hingga membuat ku tak bisa berjalan sampai sore ini! Menyebalkan!" celotehnya yang membuat Ryeowook terkikik geli. Poor Sungmin~

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**Chapter 10 update ^^ v aduhhh perkiraan RinRi salah, ternyata chapter ini belum bisa liatin Wookie hamil ,_, v mian yaaaa~ semoga Wookie hamil bisa diliatin di chap depan yaa ;)**

**Disini RinRi baru tulis perkenalan konflik aja, jadi belum keliatan banget konfliknya n_n**

**Eh~ eh~ RinRi mau cerita nih *Readers: emang ada yang minta?***

**Jadi gini, semalem tuh RinRi pinjem hape adek RinRi, mau numpang internetan buka FF soalnya hape RinRi gapunya pulsa ._. *BukaAib* RinRi kaget tuh ternyata di riwayat internetnya ada FF Everlasting Love. Otomatis RinRi shock(?) yaaa ._. secara ini FF tuh ga baik di konsumsi(?) buat anak seumur dia, dan parahnya dia udah ikutin dari awal ampe akhir -_- padahal RinRi itu dari awal udah bertekad jangan sampai itu orang tau nama RinRi, apalagi baca FFnya v_v**

**Me: kamu tahu nama FF aku?**

**She: ngga, tahu ada judul 'Love' nya aja.**

**Me: JUJUR!**

**She: sumpah gatau!**

**Me: terus ini Everlasting Love?**

**She: oh, yang Choi RinRi ya? Kenapa?**

**Me: ngg.. ngga, aku juga suka baca yang itu! -_-"**

**She: ceritanya jorok banget tau!**

**Me: -_-**

**She: tapi bagus ceritanya!**

**Me: =D**

**She: yadong banget! Untung langsung di exit pas bagian NC.**

**Me: -_-**

**She: tapi ceritanya beneran seru kok!**

**Disitu RinRi langsung diem -_- pokoknya udah nahan ketawa sekuat tenaga(?), dan pada akhirnya RinRi ngaku, terus dia malah sok ekspressi muntah2 gitu nyesel udah muji2 FF RinRi -_- ngeselin banget._.**

**Udah gitu RinRi malu lagi ketauan Yadong bikin NC ._. V hehehe**

**Ya segitu lah intinya kisah tentang penyamaran(?) RinRi yang akhirnya terbongkar Y.Y**

**Buat di chap ini RinRi gabisa balesin Ripyu dulu yah, maaf banget U.U soalnya RinRi ngetiknya sambil meletet(?)nahan ngantuk, disini jam setengah 11 lewat o.o**

**Tapi seperti biasa, RinRi ga pernah bosen buat ngucapin TERIMA KASIH sama semua Readers atas masukan, pujian ataupun kritikan yang selama ini kalian Kasih buat RinRi, bener-bener ngebantu RinRi =')**

**Makasih udah mau Review yaaa :D Review lagi ;))**

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT diharapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	11. Chapter 11

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 11 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : **Perlakukan aku sesuka mu, kau tak akan sanggup membuat ku membenci mu. Karena aku mencintaimu, selamanya hanya untuk mu.

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

"hai, Mochi.." ucap ZhouMi basa-basi. Di hadapannya berdiri sosok manis yang akhir-akhir ini mampu membuatnya pusing sendiri, Henry.

Cukup lama Henry mendiamkannya, tak ada lagi perbincangan hangat yang sering mereka lakukan seperti biasa. Henry hanya mau berbicara pada ZhouMi jika itu menyangkut masalah bisnis, itu pun seperlunya dan jangan lupakan nadanya yang terkesan dingin. Sepertinya ia masih terlalu kesal pada ZhouMi yang mengatainya 'pendek' kemarin.

"silakan duduk." Ucap ZhouMi. "cepat katakan apa mau mu, gege. Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku datang ke ruangan mu hanya untuk mengejekku lagi!" ucap Henry dengan nada ketusnya. Ia masih setia berdiri di depan pintu tanpa berniat mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan ZhouMi ataupun sekedar mendekatkan diri.

"ini untuk mu." Henry menatap intens ZhouMi yang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna cream berpita merah. Di taruhnya kotak yang berukuran tak terlalu besar itu di atas meja. "apa itu?" tanya Henry yang mulai penasaran. "bentuk permintaan maafku." Ucap ZhouMi. Hanya mendengar itu saja cukup membuat Henry meluluh, ternyata rasa cintanya pada namja berhidung mancung itu terlalu kuat.

"kemarilah, Mochi." Seakan terhipnotis Henry pun menurut, ia mendekatkan dirinya dan duduk di hadapan meja ZhouMi. "boleh aku buka?" tanya Henry yang kini mulai melembut. "tentu, itu 'kan sekarang menjadi milikmu." Tutur ZhouMi yang mampu membuat Henry sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Mi-Mimi ge?" ucap Henry terbata saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Sebuah sepatu berbahan kulit berwarna hitam, memiliki kesan simple namun tetap terlihat menawan. "kau menyukainya?" tanya ZhouMi yang diberi anggukan beberapa kali dari Henry sebagai jawaban.

"ini benar-benar indah, pasti harganya mahal?" tanya Henry dengan antusias. "hanya untuk membuat Mochi kembali tersenyum itu tak masalah." Jawab ZhouMi yang membuat Henry tersipu malu. "tak perlu membelikan ku barang pun sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkan mu.." tutur Henry jujur. "tapi tetap saja kau masih kesal pada ku 'kan?" tebak ZhouMi tepat sasaran, sedangkan Henry hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

Diraihnya sebelah sepatu itu, Henry terus menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Ia tak menyangka orang secuek ZhouMi akan melakukan ini, anggapannya terhadap ZhouMi bahwa dia adalah orang yang kurang peka terhadap perasaan ternyata salah. Namu tiba-tiba kedua alisnya menyatu dengan kening yang sedikit mengkerut, kedua matanya melihat benda asing yang berada di dalam sepatu barunya itu.

"apa ini?" tanya Henry saat mengeluarkan benda asing itu dari dalam sepatu barunya. Benda itu berukuran seperti sepatunya, sejenis alas namun terlihat lebih tebal dan tinggi.

"oh itu, jangan dilepas, Mochi! Itu adalah pengganjal sepatu yang khusus aku berikan untuk mu. Aku memberikan pengganjal di sepatu itu bermaksud agar membuat mu terlihat lebih tinggi." Jelas ZhouMi dengan senyum tanpa dosanya. Mendengar itu sukses membuat wajah Henry memerah padam menahan kesal.

Ternyata ia harus menarik kembali perkataannya yang menganggap ZhouMi bukan lah orang yang peka terhadap perasaan seseorang!

'brak!'

Untuk kedua kalinya ZhouMi kembali dibuat kaget oleh Henry yang –juga- kembali menggebrak mejanya. Baginya secara tak langsung ZhouMi sudah meremehkanya –lagi-!

"TERIMA KASIH ATAS HADIAH MANIS MU! KAU BENAR-BENAR BAIK HATI!" bentak Henry tepat di hadapan ZhouMi, di lemparnya kotak tak berdosa itu hingga mengenai dada ZhouMi yang berbalut jas hitamnya itu.

"kenap-" "JANGAN BERTANYA! PIKIRKAN SAJA APA SALAH MU!" setelahnya dengan langkah kesal Henry menjauhkan dirinya dari hadapan ZhouMi, dibantingnya –lagi- pintu ruangan tersebut.

"hey! Apa ada yang salah dengan ku? bukan kah dia kemarin tak suka jika disebut pendek? maka dari itu aku ingin membantunya agar terlihat lebih tinggi! Tapi kenap- Argghhh!" ZhouMi mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia kini berpikir sepertinya sudah berkonsultasi pada orang yang salah!

Dengan segera diraihnya benda kotak berwarna hitam di sakunya. Di tekannya tombol lalu ia pun diam menunggu beberapa detik hingga akhirnya panggilannya pun di jawab.

"ya, Kim Jongwoon! Dimana kau?"

**.**

**.**

'bruk!'

"ah, mianhe, Wookie." Ucap Henry yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Ryeowook saat akan memasuki dapur. Hari ini pikirannya sangat kacau hingga untuk melihat jalan pun ia tak benar. "ne, Henry. Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook yang melihat wajah Henry memerah, sepertinya ia sedang kesal.

Dengan cepat Henry menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera memasuki dapur, namun dengan segera pula ditahan Ryeowook. "ceritakan padaku, Henry.." ucap Ryeowook dengan lembut. Meskipun ia tak terlalu dekat namun ia selalu ingin menjadi teman yang baik untuk Henry, bahkan untuk semua pegawai Happy Bakery.

"tap-tapi, Wookie.." sepertinya Henry masih sedikit ragu untuk bercerita. "ayolah.." Henry mau tak mau akhirnya setuju untuk bercerita setelah melihat puppy eyes yang di berikan namja manis di depannya itu.

"baiklah, tapi sepertinya ini sedikit memalukan.."

**.**

**.**

"hahahaha!" sedari tadi Yesung terus tertawa lepas tanpa henti. Ia tak habis pikir ternyata teman kerja 'istri'nya itu begitu bodoh dalam hal cinta. "ya, berhentilah menertawai ku!" ucap ZhouMi dengan kesal.

"kau ini terlalu polos atau memang bodoh, hum? Tentu saja dia akan marah! Ryeowook pun pasti akan kesal jika aku perlakukan seperti yang kau lakukan!" ucap Yesung setelah tawanya dapat terhenti. "memang apa yang salah?" tanya ZhouMi sembari menyesap teh hangatnya, kini mereka sedang berada di kedai teh yang sering ZhouMi datangi.

"pertama, aku menyuruh mu untuk memberikannya pujian manis mengenai penampilannya. Semua orang pasti senang jika dipuji, bukan? Misalnya katakan padanya hari ini dia terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, mungkin?" tutur Yesung panjang, sedangkan ZhouMi di depannya memperhatikannya dengan antusias.

"tapi kau malah mengatainya pendek! hey, orang itu paling sensitive jika dikatai tentang ukuran badan!" ucap Yesung kembali, membuat ZhouMi memandangnya bingung. "tapi saat itu aku memang sudah memujinya. Dan soal tubuhnya yang pendek itu, aku hanya berkata jujur! Aku benar-benar menyukai tubuhnya yang pendek, bagiku benar-benar mempesona!" sargah ZhouMi yang membuat Yesung menepuk jidatnya, dasar koala bodoh!

"itu bagimu! Tapi Henry tak menyukainya, koala!" mendengar itu ZhouMi tampak berpikir. "benarkah?" tanya ZhouMi kembali yang diberi anggukan oleh Yesung, namja sipit itu pun kini berganti menyesap teh hijaunya.

"kedua, aku menyuruhmu memberikan hadiah yang akan membuatnya senang. Caramu hampir benar sebenarnya.." ucap Yesung dengan memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'hampir'. "TAPI KENAPA KAU JUGA MEMBERINYA PENGGANJAL SEPATU!" teriak Yesung dramatis, dan itu cukup membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung lainnya. Dengan segera ZhouMi menebarkan senyum kakunya sebagai permintaan maaf, namja di depannya itu benar-benar cerewet!

"kecilkan suara mu, babbo!" titah ZhouMi sembari memukul pundak Yesung dengan gulungan Koran yang ia genggam. "apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin membantunya, bukankah ia tak suka jika disebut pendek?" tanya ZhouMi yang lagi-lagi membuat Yesung menepuk jidatnya menghadapi kepolosan temannya itu.

"jelas salah! Kau benar-benar tak peka terhadap perasaan orang! Kalau sudah seperti ini harapan mu untuk membuat Henry jatuh cinta padamu semakin menipis.." Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya, ia jadi ikut pusing menghadapi kisah asmara namja tinggi di depannya itu.

"oh, ayolah..bantu aku!"

**.**

**.**

"Mimi ge bodoh!" maki Henry disela isakannya, Ryeowook yang berdiri di sampingnya terus mencoba menenangkannya. Ia tak ingin jika ada pegawai lain yang memasuki toilet menganggapnya telah berbuat macam-macam hingga membuat namja Mochi itu menangis.

"apa kau benar-benar menyukainya? Sejak kapan?" tanya Ryeowook yang membuat Henry secara perlahan menghentikan isakannya. Hatinya sangat lega saat mendengar pengakuan Henry bahwa ia mencintai ZhouMi, itu tandanya cinta ZhouMi tak bertepuk sebelah tangan 'kan?

"sej-sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya, saat pertama kali aku melamar menjadi pegawai disini. Aku sudah merasakan cinta saat itu juga.." ucap Henry yang sedikit menunduk. "jadi, cinta pandangan pertama? Begitu?" tanya Ryeowook yang menyikut pinggang ramping namja di sampingnya itu, bermaksud menggodanya.

"tenang saja, ku pastikan cintamu ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan!" ucap Ryeowook mantap, dikedipkannya sebelah matanya. "aku tak yakin, Wookie.." Henry berkata lirih. "tidak, percayalah padaku. Anggap saja perlakuannya itu sebagai ungkapan rasa cintanya padamu. Walau caranya salah.." Ucap Ryeowook dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia benar-benar merutuki sikap ZhouMi yang kelewat bodoh itu!

"cepat basuh mukamu, Henry. Sekarang kita harus kembali ke dapur, banyak yang membutuhkan tenaga kita. Ayo semangat!" Ryeowook pun menepuk pelan bahu namja yang ukuran tubuhnya tak terlalu jauh berbeda dengannya itu. "kau benar, semangat!"

**.**

**.**

"Wookie!" Sungmin segera menghampiri Ryeowook yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas, ditangannya ia menggenggam sebuah kotak berwarna hitam pekat. "ini, untukmu.." ucapnya sembari memberikan kotak tersebut. Ryeowook pun segera menghampiri tempatnya, ditaruhnya di atas meja lalu dipandanginya kotak itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"apa ini, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menimang-nimang kotak itu. "entahlah, tadi aku menemukannya tepat di atas mejamu. Kupikir itu dari pengagum rahasia mu, mungkin?" goda Sungmin. "jangan bercanda, hyung. Aku ini tak memiliki penggemar seperti Yesung hyung.." ucapnya. "ya, dasar! Secara tak langsung kau menyombongkan diri!" ucap Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook terkikik geli.

"lebih baik segera kubuka." Ucap Ryeowook yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sungmin untuk lebih mendekat dengannya. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook membuka kotak itu, dan setelahnya betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati isi dari kotak tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa!" jeritnya saat mendapati isi dari kotak tersebut, lalu dengan refleks dilemparnya kotak tadi. "h-hyung.." ucapnya sedikit bergetar karena secara tak sadar bulir bening telah membasahi pipinya.

"astaga.." Sungmin menutup mulutnya saat melihat isi kotak yang baru saja dilempar Ryeowook. Mahasiswa lainnya pun ikut penasaran dan mengerubungi mereka berdua, saling memberi tatapan 'apa-yang-sedang-terjadi'.

"hyung.." ucap Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak, tubuhnya pun kini bergetar kuat. Ia benar-benar merasa terancam dan sangat ketakutan. "sttt..semua akan baik-baik saja.." dusta Sungmin, ia sadar saat ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk dianggap 'baik-baik-saja'. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya, ia tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang berbuat hal seperti itu pada orang sebaik Ryeowook!

"Wookie..tenanglah.." Sungmin menatap iba Ryeowook yang kini masih berada di dekapannya. Ia dapat menangkap tatapan mata Ryeowook yang kosong, sepertinya benda tersebut cukup membuat Ryeowook shock mengingat ia adalah namja yang penakut.

"tolong jaga Wookie sebentar, aku akan mengurusi kotak sialan itu terlebih dahulu." titah Sungmin pada salah satu mahasiswa yang juga teman sekelasnya itu. Yeoja itu pun mengangguk dan segera mendudukannya di kursi yang berada di samping Ryeowook.

Sungmin segera menghampiri kotak yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat ambang pintu, diraihnya penutup kotak itu dan membenarkannya hingga seperti semula. Dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan kelasnya. Hanya ada satu hal yang kini ia pikirkan..

Yesung harus mengetahui ini!

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin? Kau ingin bertemu siapa?" tanya Yesung yang saat itu sedang berlatih vocal dengan kelompok paduan suara yang ia pimpin. "aku? Oh, baiklah. kalian boleh istirahat sebentar, aku ada urusan." Titah Yesung pada teman-teman sekelompoknya setelah ia mendapatkan isyarat mata dari Sungmin bahwa ia lah yang ingin di temui namja kelinci tersebut. Ia pun segera turun dari atas panggung yang berada di aula yang cukup luas itu. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat aura kelam menyelimuti Sungmin.

"ada ap- eh?" omongan Yesung seketika terpotong saat Sungmin melemparnya dengan sebuah benda, ternyata kotak yang tadi sempat membuat Ryeowook histeris.

"apa kau tak mengawasi 'istri' mu, huh? Dia dalam bahaya!" mendengar kata 'istri' disebut membuat Yesung menajamkan indra pendengarannya. "Lihat ulah para penggemar mu itu!" maki Sungmin kembali, ia menatap tajam 'suami' sahabatnya itu. Dengan sigap Yesung pun meraih kotak yang diberikan –dengan dilempar- oleh Sungmin tadi.

"penggemar ku? Memang ap- Astaga!" pekik Yesung saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut, namja itu benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya hingga membuat kedua mata sipitnya melebar.

Sebuah boneka Barbie yang tak lagi dalam keadaan utuh, bagian tubuh yang terlepas dari badannya. Potongan tubuhnya sengaja disebar begitu saja di kotak itu.

Yesung segera meraih selembar kertas yang juga tak luput dilumuri darah yang diketahui berasal dari darah burung tersebut. Kenapa bisa tahu itu adalah darah burung? Tanyakan pada bangkai burung tak berdosa yang juga ikut andil mengisi ruang kotak hitam tersebut.

'_**Lepaskan Yesung atau nasib mu akan sama seperti 'penghuni' di dalam kotak tersebut!'**_

"brengsek!" umpat Yesung yang kini meremas kertas tersebut dengan kesal. Tanpa perlu diselidiki pun ia tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini, Victoria! Ya, yeoja yang selama ini selalu terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

"tolong jaga Wookie, semua ini harus diselesaikan!" Yesung menepuk pundak Sungmin sekilas, dengan segera ia meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu. "kalian, lanjutkan latihan tadi!" titah Yesung kembali sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan aula berlighting dengan kualitas tinggi tersebut.

"Tuhan, semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.."

**.**

**.**

"Sungie chagiya!" suara genit Victoria terdengar saat ia melihat Yesung yang datang ke kelasnya. Yeoja lainnya yang bisa disebut 'anak buah' Victoria pun ikut terlonjak senang melihat ketua geng mereka didatangi namja pujaannya.

'plak!'

Victoria sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Yesung, rasa panas menjalar di daerah pipinya. Yesung..menamparnya? namja pujaannya itu menamparnya! Oh, betapa menyakitkannya itu!

"Sung-Sungi apa yang ka-" "JANGAN LAGI KAU MENGGANGGU 'ISTRI' KU!" saat itu juga Victoria terdiam mematung.

"tap-"

'brak!'

"kyaaaaaaaaa!" jerit histeris Victoria menggelegar saat dengan sengaja Yesung melempar kotak 'hasil karya'nya sendiri, tepat di depan wajahnya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menyentuh wajahnya yang berlumur darah yang baunya sangat menyengat itu.

"Vic eonni! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya keempat yeoja lainnya secara bersamaan, sedangkan Victoria masih diam terpaku sembari menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"JIKA KAU MENGGANGGUNYA, BISA KU PASTIKAN KAU LAH YANG AKAN BERNASIB SAMA DENGAN BANGKAI BURUNG ITU! YEOJA BRENGSEK!" bentak Yesung tepat di depan wajah Victroria yang masih berlumuran darah tersebut.

Setelahnya Yesung segera meninggalkan tempat yang kini telah di kerumuni banyak orang. Para mahasiswa yang menonton kejadian tadi sempat dibuat bergidik ngeri melihat sikap Yesung yang sedang marah. Yesung yang selama ini selalu terkenal baik, ramah, tenang..sangat berbeda dengan Yesung yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Yesung pun tak peduli dengan tanggapan orang kini mengenai dirinya. Baginya Ryeowook adalah segalanya! Seperti yang sudah ia ucapkan sebelumnya, ia tak peduli jika semua orang yang selama ini menemaninya akan meninggalkannya, asalkan Ryeowook masih berada di sisinya!

"ARGHHHHH! SIAL!"

**.**

**.**

"Yesung hyung.." Ryeowook sedari tadi terus menyebut namanya dalam tidurnya. Mereka berdua terpaksa tak mengikuti jam kuliah sore ini karena melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang menjadi down setelah kejadian peneroran yang dilakukan Victoria.

"ne, aku disini.." ucap Yesung yang kini ikut berbaring di samping Ryeowook, tangannya di genggam erat oleh Ryeowook. Bahkan kini Ryeowook mengalami demam, walaupun tak terlalu tinggi tapi itu cukup membuat Yesung sangat khawatir.

"hyung.." igau Ryeowook kembali. Melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang seperti ini membuat Yesung tersenyum pahit, mengingatkannya akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat ia membuat Ryeowook demam tinggi akibat ulahnya yang menyuruh 'istri'nya itu untuk tidur diluar. Cih, benar-benar bodoh.

Dan kini, Ryeowook harus kembali terbaring diatas ranjang dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemah akibat dirinya. Ya, Yesung menganggap semua ini adalah salahnya.

"kau tahu, Wookie? Terkadang aku masih merasa malu padamu.."

"hyung.."

"dulu aku sering menyakitimu, selalu menganggap mu sampah.."

"Yesung hyung.."

"tapi sekarang? Justru aku yang berbalik mengejar mu. Aku benar-benar telah terjerat oleh mu, aku mencintaimu.."

"…"

"dan terkadang rasa takut datang menghampiriku.."

"…"

"aku takut kau meninggalkan ku jika suatu saat pemikiran mu tentangku berubah karena kau yang tak bisa melupakan sosok 'jahat' ku saat dulu. Dan saat itu lah aku akan menemui rasa kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya.."

".."

"maka dari itu, aku tak ingin merasakan kecewa lagi. Aku ingin membuat mu bahagia, aku ingin kau tak meninggalkan ku dan terus dapat mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu malu yah? Dulu mengacuhkan mu tapi kini mengejar mu, miris.."

"…"

"tak akan pernah ku biarkan siapapun melukaimu, aku tak ingin kau terluka..lagi.."

**.**

**.**

"nghh.." Yesung mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat mendengar lenguhan tertahan 'istri'nya, ternyata Ryeowook sudah bangun. "selamat pagi, chagiya.." sapa Yesung yang kini memposisikan dirinya terngkurap disamping Ryeowook dengan wajahnya yang menghadap wajah manis namja itu. "hyung?" sua Ryeowook ditengah keadaannya yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

"selamat pagi.." sapa Ryeowook saat sudah benar-benar tersadar. Hati namja sipit itu begitu terasa damai, di pagi hari ini ia disambut oleh 'istri'nya dengan senyuman hangat.

"bagaimana hari ini? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yesung, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk sekedar mengusap surai coklat milik 'istri'nya itu. "ne, hyung.." respon Ryeowook singkat.

"jangan pedulikan mereka. Maaf kan aku yang tak pernah mengawasi mu di kampus hingga aku lengah, hingga aku tak menyadari selama ini kau selalu disakiti oleh para yeoja itu." Ucap Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook tersenyum halus. "kau tak perlu mengawasiku, hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil. Lagi pula, aku baik-baik saja.." tanggap Ryeowook.

"hingga mengalami shock berat dan demam karena ulah yeoja itu kau bilang baik-baik saja? Jangan bercanda, Kim Ryeowook." Sargah Yesung dengan tatapan tajamnya. "tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja 'kan? Sejahat apapun mereka memperlakukan ku, aku yakin akan segera baik-baik saja. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ada hyung yang selalu dapat membuatku merasa baik." Ucapnya yang membuat Yesung berganti tersenyum simpul.

"jangan pendam sendiri lagi seperti ini, ne?" ucap Yesung yang kini mengangkat satu jari kelingkingnya yang ukurannya jauh berbeda dengan milik pria dewasa pada umumnya. Ryeowook merasa geli sendiri melihat sikap Yesung, seperti anak kecil yang meminta janji pada teman sebayanya. "ya, hyung." Ryeowook pun melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya, ia pun sedikit terkikik geli menyadari betapa mungilnya jari-jari milik suaminya itu.

"hyung?" ditatapnya dalam kedua manic hitam pekat 'suami'nya itu, kedua tangannya bergerak menelusuri pahatan wajah tampan Yesung yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya itu. "ya?" Yesung pun menutup matanya menikmati setiap usapan halus yang dihasilkan kedua telapak tangan Ryeowook. Ia paling suka jika Ryeowook sudah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" mendengar pertanyaan itu seketika menghilangkan senyum namja tampan itu memudar. "kau masih meragukan ku, Wookie?" tanya Yesung yang kini berganti menatap dalam Ryeowook. "jawab aku, hyung.." tuntut Ryeowook kembali. "tanpa perlu kau tanya pasti kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak hanya mencintaimu, tapi sangat mencintaimu.." ucapnya dengan kembali menutup mata saat tangan Ryeowook beralih menangkup kedua pipi chubbynya.

"tapi kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kenapa hyung.." "apa?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"nghhh.. itu.."

"apa?"

"tak romantis.." Sebelah alis Yesung terangkat mendengar pernyataan konyol 'istri'nya itu. "maksudmu?" tanya Yesung kembali.

"nghh..begini, hyung. Aku terkadang iri pada Minnie hyung yang selalu di perlakukan romantis oleh Kyuhyun. Minnie hyung sering mendapat berbagai kejutan romantis dari Kyuhyun. Contohnya, ia pernah mendapatkan beberapa tangkai bunga di depan apartemennya, ia terus memungutinya hingga membawanya menuju suatu tempat indah yang telah dipersiapkan Kyuhyun.." Yesung terus mendengarkan celotehan 'istri'nya itu dengan seksama.

"..dan berujung pada sebuah dinner istimewa sebagai perayaan hari tahun ketiga mereka jadian. Itu menjadi bukti bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Minnie hyung hingga menyiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna!" ucap Ryeowook dengan bersungguh-sungguh, sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"oh, ayolah, Honey! Wajar saja mereka seperti itu, mereka masih menjalani masa-masa berpacaran!" ucap Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu. "kau salah, hyung! kita juga tak ada bedanya dengan mereka, kita masih pantas seperti mereka, kita sama saja seperti mereka! Aku hanya perlu bukti, hyung!" ucap Ryeowook penuh penekanan.

"jadi kau butuh bukti seperti mereka, hum?" tanya Yesung dengan member penekanan di kalimat 'seperti mereka', ia pun mengeluarkan seringaian menyeramkan andalannya. Menyadari maksud perkataan 'suami'nya itu Ryeowook mendelik tajam pada namja yang kini sudah beralih menindihnya.

"hyung ingin kita tak jadi memiliki aegya, hum? " tanya Ryeowook, namun tak diambil pusing oleh Yesung. "aku 'kan hanya ingin kita saling menyentuh, bukan 'memasuki'. Tak masalah, bukan?" tanya Yesung yang sudah bersiap mendaratkan ciumannya. Dan saat itu juga Ryeowook menarik bantal disampingnya dan menutup di wajah Yesung yang berada di atas wajahnya.

Dengan sekali dorongan Ryeowook berhasil menjauhkan tubuh 'suami'nya itu. Ia pun segera beranjak dari atas ranjangnya, sedikit berlari untuk menjauhi Yesung.

"YA, HYUNG! BERUBAHLAH MENJADI ORANG YANG ROMANTIS! KIM JONGWOON MESUM!" Yesung pun hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan 'istri'nya itu.

"romantis? Hah, dia itu ada-ada saja.."

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan RinRi ._. RinRi seminggu ini full ada kegiatan di sekolah dari pagi sampe sore jadi makin jarang waktu buat lanjutin FF ini. Aduh, RinRi sok sibuk banget yaaa -_-v**

**Gimana? ;D**

**Di FF ini rada datar dan aneh yaaa -_-**

**Oh iya, RinRi kan pernah bilang setelah YeWook akur konflik bakal RinRi bikin ringan, ga berat2, jadi tenang yah YeWook gabakal menderita terus-terusan ;D**

**Buat readers yang minta FF CAN lagi dalam proses(?) nih ;) maaf yah yang udah kecewa sama RInRi soalnya FF CAN ga di publish2. RinRi terlalu Fokus sama FF ELL ini -_-v hehehe**

**Maaf juga buat sekarang RinRi belum bisa balesin ripyu kalian nih u,u**

**Dan sampai sekarang janji RinRi buat bikin Wookie hamil belum terpenuhi. RinRi masih bingung nanti NC mereka mau pake gaya apa, ronde berapa, dan- #plak! *RinRiKetauanYadong* maaf yaa, tapi RinRi mau kasih bocoran chap depan mereka udah NCan kok dan jadi awal kehamilan Wookie, yeeeeeee! *tebarBunga***

**Big thanks for:**

**LeeJiHoonYeWook ****5/8/12 . chapter 10 **

**Enno Noo Na YWS ****5/8/12 . chapter 1 **

**YeWook yeoja ****5/7/12 . chapter 10 **

**AhaYunnie****5/7/12 . chapter 9**

**CloudsomniaElf****5/7/12 . chapter 10**

**tata kim ****5/7/12 . chapter 10 **

**lee kyuzha ****5/6/12 . chapter 10 **

**Phylindan****5/6/12 . chapter 10**

**WookppaWife ****5/6/12 . chapter 10 **

**ChaaChulie247****5/5/12 . chapter 10**

**lee minji elf ****5/5/12 . chapter 10 **

**rizkyeonhae ****5/5/12 . chapter 10 **

**dhianelf4ever ****5/5/12 . chapter 10 **

**wiendzbica****5/5/12 . chapter 10**

**RizkyryeniYWS ****5/5/12 . chapter 10 **

**LeeHaeNa****5/5/12 . chapter 10**

**Chorheya ****5/5/12 . chapter 10 **

**July Vroscham ****5/5/12 . chapter 10 **

**Memey Clouds****5/5/12 . chapter 10**

**The DeVil's eyes****5/5/12 . chapter 10**

**tifafawookie ****5/5/12 . chapter 10 **

**nam seulmi ****5/5/12 . chapter 10 **

**The ****5/5/12 . chapter 10 **

**yheryin ****5/5/12 . chapter 10 **

**Makasih udah mau Review yaaa :D Review lagi ;))**

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT diharapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	12. Chapter 12

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 11 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

**Pairing : Yewook and other cast**

**Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ye milik Wook_Wook milik Ye**

**YeWook saling memiliki :D**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.**

**Summary : **Perlakukan aku sesuka mu, kau tak akan sanggup membuat ku membenci mu. Karena aku mencintaimu, selamanya hanya untuk mu.

**UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)**

**Don't bashing~**

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

"aroma apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri saat baru saja ia menyelesaikan acara mandi paginya. Dengan masih berbalut handuk mandi ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamarnya, mencari tahu sumber dari bau yang tercium sedikit err- gosong itu.

"Yesung hyung?" ucap Ryeowook saat mendapati 'suami'nya kini sedang sibuk di dapur. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan acara masaknya.

Tunggu! Masak? Yesung tidak bisa memasak!

"selamat pagi istriku!" ucap Yesung sembari membuat kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah hati. "saranghae.." ucapnya kembali sembari memperlihatkan bentuk hati raksasa di atas pucuk kepalanya, tak lupa ia pun menampikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Dengan bibir yang dibuat selabar mungkin hingga membuat deretan gigi putihnya terlihat, tak lupa kedua matanya yang ia buat selebar mungkin agar terlihat memancarkan sinar kebahagian –menurutnya-. Namun entah mengapa itu terlihat menyeramkan bagi Ryeowook. Silakan bayangkan sendiri oleh kalian bagaimana expressi Kim Jongwoon saat itu.

"ak-aku harus kembali ke kamar untuk memakai baju, hyung!" Ryeowook pun segera bergegas meninggalkan Yesung menuju kamarnya. Ia sedikit takut melihat expressi Yesung tadi, benar-benar aneh.

"cepat kembali ya, sayang ku! aku tunggu di ruang makan!" ucap Yesung dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia pun tersenyum dalam diam, membayangkan Ryeowook akan menyukai hal-hal yang akan segera ia tunjukan padanya.sepertinya awal dari hal-hal romantis yang sudah ia rancang itu cukup berhasil.

_Memberikan senyuman manis, berhasil. Ceklis!_

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana rasa masakan ku?" tanya Yesung dengan riangnya. Mengingat kemarin Ryeowook menuntutnya untuk menjadi orang yang romantis, sejak pagi buta ia telah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk memasakan makanan terbaik untuk 'istri'nya itu. Dan sepertinya ini lah saatnya Yesung menunjukan sosok 'romantis' dari seorang Kim Jongwoon.

"en-enak.." ucap Ryeowook sembari tersenyum kaku, ia pun dengan susah payah menelan makanan yang terasa sangat pahit di lidahnya itu. Jika ia tak menghargai usaha Yesung mungkin saat itu juga Ryeowook memilih memuntahkannya saja!

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat Yesung tersenyum senang. Namja sipit itu pun kembali memakan masakannya dengan lahap, baginya makanan di depannya itu terasa enak-enak saja. Itu 'kan masakannya, bagaimana pun harus terasa enak!

_Memasakan makanan yang special, berhasil. Ceklis!_

"kenapa ada bunga-bunga berserakan di atas meja makan, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada meja makan yang telah di sulap oleh Yesung keadaannya hingga menjadi terlihat ekhm- berantakan!

"bunga-bunga? oh,ini sebagai penghias acara makan bersama kita, chagi. Bagaimana? Indah 'kan?" tanya Yesung yang terdengar sedikit memaksa. Tapi dalam hatinya pun ia sudah sangat percaya diri, memastikan Ryeowook yang akan terpana dengan hasil karyanya ini.

Bunga-bunga yang di tabur secara acak di atas meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu, lalu lilin-lilin kecil yang ia taruh mengelilingi makanan yang tersaji di depannya. –bagi Yesung- benar-benar menciptakan kesan romantis!

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, namja manis itu sedikit kebingungan dengan adanya dua benda yang berada di atas meja makan itu. Untuk apa Yesung menghisanya? Jika ini adalah makan malam mungkin kesan romantis setidaknya akan terpancar walaupun sedikit. Tapi ini pagi! Ku tekan kan sekali lagi, ini **pagi **hari!

Mereka kini hanya sedang melakukan sarapan biasa. Untuk apa Yesung menyalakan lilin-lilin kecil itu di pagi hari seperti ini? Hanya membuat Ryeowook kesusahan mengambil makanan yang ada, bahkan tanpa Yesung sadari tangan Ryeowook sempat terkena cairan lilin yang menetes.

Kau benar-benar salah situasi, Kim Jongwoon!

Namun lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menanggapinya. Melihat Ryeowook yang tak mengeluarkan protes apapun, Yesung anggap bahwa usahanya yang ketiga ini berhasil.

_Menata meja makan seindah mungkin, berhasil. Ceklis!_

'kau memang hebat, Kim Jongwoon..' batinnya sembari tersenyum bangga.

**.**

**.**

"nanti sore aku jemput yah!" ucap Yesung saat ia dan Ryeowook telah sampai di dalam Happy Bakery, tak biasanya Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook hingga ke dalam toko roti ini.

Setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Ryeowook, namja sipit itu pun menghampiri pintu berlapis kaca besar itu. "Sampai berjumpa lagi, Istriku!" teriak Yesung dari arah ambang pintu utama Happy Bakery. Dan ternyata sontak teriakannya itu menarik perhatian para pengunjung.

"aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook!" teriak Yesung kembali, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kaku menanggapi perkataan 'suami'nya tadi. Saat dirasa Yesung sudah berlalu, Ryeowook pun segera meminta maaf atas keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh 'suami'nya tadi.

"astaga..Yesung hyung benar-benar membuat ku malu!"

**.**

**.**

"berhenti menertawai ku, Henry!" ucap Ryeowook dengan kesal pada Henry yang sedari tadi menertawainya. Namja berdarah China itu benar-benar terhibur saat mendengarkan cerita Ryeowook mengenai tingkah konyol 'suami'nya itu.

"hahaha, 'suami' mu itu sangat tampan tapi benar-benar payah! Hahaha.." ucap Henry yang awalnya memuji namun akhirnya meledeknya juga, membuat Ryeowook mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. "ya! lebih payah 'suami' ku atau namja idamanmu itu, hum?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini berganti meledek Henry, membuat namja berjuluk Mochi itu menghentikan tawanya dalam seketika.

"jangan sebut-sebut ZhouMi, Wookie!" ucap Henry dengan kesal. "ZhouMi? aku tak menyebut namanya!" elak Ryeowook sembari terus memberikan senyuman menggodanya.

"hah, terserah..lebih baik aku kembali bekerja saja!" ucap Henry mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baru saja ia mendapatkan hiburan, kini ia harus kembali kesal karena mengingat orang yang sangat membuatnya kesal akhir-akhir ini, ZhouMi.

**.**

**.**

"ya, masuk." Ucap Youngwoon saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yeoja cantik berpakaian rapi, sepertinya ia adalah sekretaris Youngwoon.

"Youngwoon sajangnim, putra anda sudah datang." Ucap Yeoja itu. "suruh dia memasuki ruangan ku." ucap Youngwoon yang masih terfokus pada layar laptop di depannya. Setelah mendapat perintah, yeoja itu pun segera meninggalkan ruangan ber AC itu dan mempersilahkan Yesung untuk masuk.

'cklek'

"ada apa appa menyuruhku datang ke kantor?" tanya Yesung yang baru saja menutup pintu ruangan Youngwoon. "duduklah dulu." Ucap Youngwoon sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

Yesung pun menurut, ia menghampiri kursi dan mendudukan dirinya menghadap Youngwoon yang kini menutup laptopnya.

"jadi?" tanya Yesung kembali. "jadi begini.." ucap Youngwoon kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"kau tahu kan jika Wookie kini sedang dalam masa pembentukan rahim buatan?" ucap Youngwoon yang justru berbalik bertanya. "ya, appa." Respon Yesung.

"dan kau pun tahu kan apa saja hal yang dilarang dilakukan untuk seorang namja yang sedang menjalani masa penyempurnaan rahim buatan di tubuhnya?" tanya Youngwoon kembali, suaranya yang berat terdengar serius.

"tidak boleh melakukan hubungan intim." Jawab Yesung. "lalu?" Yesung tampak berpikir sebentar mengingat apa saja aturan-aturan yang diberikan oleh dokter. "lebih banyak mengkonsumsi susu tulang." Jawabnya lagi. "yang terakhir?" Yesung mulai kesal dengan arah bicara Youngwoon yang menurutnya sangat bertele-tele itu.

"ayolah, appa! Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraannya!" tuntut Yesung yang mulai tak sabar. "heh, jawab pertanyaan ku dulu, Jongwoonie!" ucap Youngwoon yang tak mau kalah.

"oh, baiklah.." lebih baik ia mengalah dari pada harus kena omel jika kembali membantah perkataan appanya itu."..yang terakhir, Ryeowook tidak boleh melakukan banyak aktifitas untuk kebaikan kondisi tubuhnya." Ucap Yesung kembali.

"itu dia!"

'brak!'

Yesung sedikit dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Youngwoon menggebrak meja. Apa Youngwoon berniat membunuh anak tampannya itu dengan memberikannya serangan jantung mendadak, hum? Seperti itu lah pemikiran dramatis Yesung saat ini.

"lalu apa masalahnya?" Yesung sedikit melirik arloji putih miliknya, ia tak ingin berlama-lama disini karena sebentar lagi ia harus mengikuti jam kuliah.

"aku ingin dia berhenti bekerja di Happy Bakery!" ucap Youngwoon yang membuat Yesung membelalakan matanya. "APA? Kenapa, appa? Itu akan sangat membuatnya kecewa!" jawab Yesung yang tak terima dengan ucapan Youngwoon.

Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana semangat dan perjuangan Ryeowook saat pertama kali melamar di toko roti itu, hingga membuat namja itu terlonjak gembira saat ia dinyatakan lulus dalam test dan kini menjadi pegawai tetap Happy Bakery.

"ini demi kebaikannya, Jongwoon! Aku tak mau dia terlalu mempunyai banyak aktifitas. Cukup aktifitas ringannya saja di kampus, jika itu aku tak akan melarangnya.." Yesung terdiam saat mendengar kata 'demi kebaikan' yang di lontarkan Youngwoon.

"aku dengar dari Jungsu, toko itu sangat ramai pengunjung. Otomatis itu akan membuat Wookie semakin kelelahan dengan aktifitasnya 'kan? Aku tak ingin kondisi tubuhnya terganggu akibat ia yang di haruskan terus-menerus berkutat di dapur toko itu." Sambung Youngwoon kembali. Yesung sebenarnya membenarkan perkataan Youngwoon. Seringkali ia mendapati Ryeowook yang kelelahan akibat aktifitasnya di toko itu.

"kau harus tahu, Jongwoon. Walaupun banyak namja yang berhasil memiliki aegya dari cara memakai rahim buatan, tapi kegagalan yang mereka terima pun tak kalah besar peluangnya. Kau sangat menginginkan segera hadirnya seorang aegya 'kan? Kau ingin membuat aku dan Jungsu senang dengan memberi kami seorang cucu 'kan?" ucap Youngwoon dengan penuh permohonan. Ia ingin Yesung memikirkan perkataannya ini sebaik mungkin. Dan sepertinya cukup berhasil melihat Yesung yang tak bergeming.

"maka dari itu, aku tak ingin Wookie memiliki banyak aktifitas agar proses penyempurnaan rahim itu berjalan baik. Tolong sampaikan padanya dengan baik-baik agar dia mengerti. Sebenarnya aku dan Jungsu sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, tapi aku atau pun Jungsu tak berani untuk mengatakannya dan lebih mempercayakannya padamu."

"baik, appa. Aku akan coba membicarakan ini padanya." Ucapnya pelan, membuat Youngwoon tersenyum lega.

"baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera pamit." Ujar Yesung sembari bangkit dari duduknya. "tunggu!" cegah Youngwoon yang membuat Yesung kembali mendudukan tubuhnya. Ia pun memberikan tatapannya yang seolah mengatakan 'ada-apa-lagi' pada appa nya itu.

"apa kau tak malu tak memiliki pekerjaan?" tanya Youngwoon tiba-tiba yang sedikit membuat hatinya mengkerut mendengarnya. "aku sedang sibuk mengurus kuliah ku, appa." Jawab Yesung datar.

"itu bukan pekerjaan, itu hanya lah status. Apa kau ingin memberikan makan 'istri' dan anak mu nanti dengan buku-buku musikmu itu?" Ucap Youngwoon yang membuat Yesung ingin sekali menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"lebih baik hentikkan kuliah mu, aku ingin kau bekerja di kantor ku untuk menggantikan Wakil Direktur yang lama." Ucap Youngwoon yang membuat Yesung kembali membelalakan matanya.

"APA? tapi aku sama sekali tak memiliki pengalaman sedikit pun tentang dunia bisnis!" elak Yesung dengan tegas. "nanti aku akan menyuruh sekretarisku untuk membantu mu." Ujar Youngwoon yang terus gigih pada pendiriannya untuk mempekerjakan Yesung di kantornya.

"oh, ayolah appa.." ujar Yesung yang sedikit merengek, ia benar-benar menyesalkan permintaan appanya itu. "aku tak mau ta-" "ya! Ya! baiklah, aku terima keputusan mu!" ucap Yesung yang akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Youngwoon. Ia berpikir percuma saja jika terus menolak karena Youngwoon pun akan terus memaksanya.

Lagi pula keputusan Youngwoon ada benarnya juga, di usianya yang sudah tak bisa dibilang remaja itu seharusnya ia sudah seharusnya ia memiliki pekerjaan. Apa lagi ia sudah memiliki seorang 'istri' dan sedang menunggu kehadiran seorang aegya.

"tapi aku mempunyai satu permintaan!" "apa?" tanggap Youngwoon sembari merapikan beberapa lembar kertas yang sedikit berantakan di atas mejanya itu.

"aku tak ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan ku semudah itu, aku ingin memulainya dari bawah. Biarkan aku hanya menjadi karwayan biasa di kantor ini. Dan jangan pernah appa membedakan aku dengan karyawan lainnya, perlakukan aku sama dengan mereka." Youngwoon sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Yesung. Semenjak menikah, anaknya yang biasanya manja dan selalu ingin hidup serba mewah kini berubah menjadi seorang pria yang mandiri.

Ia semakin yakin, tak salah ia menikahkan Yesung dengan Ryeowook. Namja manis itu memberikan efek yang sangat besar terhadap Yesung.

"baiklah, aku setuju. Mulai besok kau bisa bekerja di kantor ku."

**.**

**.**

"Minnie hyunggggggg!" seluruh mahasiswa yang saat itu berada di dalam kelas sontak saja secara bersamaan menutup kuping mereka saat mendengar teriakan yang memekakan itu.

"hehehe, maaf." Ucap Ryeowook saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya itu. Ia pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya begitu sampai di dalam kelas. Sungmin, namja itu lah yang kini keberadaannya sedang ia cari.

"Wookie!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Sungmin! Ternyata orang yang ia cari lah pelakunya.

"kau dari mana, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sembari membalikan badannya menghadap Sungmin. "seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kau dari mana saja sampai baru datang?" tanya Sungmin, lalu ia pun menyeruput jus strawberry miliknya hingga habis.

"tadi ban mobil Yesung hyung bocor di tengah jalan!" ucap Ryeowook sembari menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "oh, begitu. Tapi syukurlah kau tak datang terlambat." Ucap Sungmin sembari menghampiri tempat duduknya yang juga diikuti Ryeowook.

"tadi aku dengar kau menyebut namaku. Kau mencari ku? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin kembali. "nghh..begini, hyung.." ucap Ryeowook yang nampaknya sedikit malu-malu.

"aku butuh bantuan mu, hyung!" ujar namja manis itu. "bantuan? Bantuan apa? aku pasti akan membantu mu." Ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis.

"nghh..kau tahu, hari ini aku adalah hari dimana aku di perbolehkan untuk 'disentuh' oleh Yesung hyung!" bisik Ryeowook yang bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia tak ingin ada satu pun yang mendengarnya kecuali Sungmin tentunya.

"wah, benarkah?" tanggap Sungmin antusias. Itu tandanya tahap awal untuk membentuk generasi 'Kim' selanjutnya akan segera dimulai! Ia semakin tidak sabar untuk menunggu kehadiran seorang anak kecil yang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bibi'.

"lalu apa titik permasalahan yang mungkin saja bisa aku bantu?" mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin sontak membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah. "ma-masalahnya..aku bingung harus bagaimana hyung.." jawa Ryeowook pelan.

"bingung?" ulang Sungmin. "ya, aku berjanji pada Yesung hyung jika aku sudah boleh 'disentuh' olehnya, aku akan memberikan-" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"..pelayanan special, hyung!"

Smirk, saat itu juga Sungmin menampilkan evil smirknya –yang mungkin dipinjam dari Kyuhyun-.

"itu masalah gampang, Wookie. Dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan memberikan berbagai tips yang mungkin berguna untuk mu nanti.."

**.**

**.**

'tuk..tuk..'

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya Yesung mengetuk-ngetuk meja bangku kuliahnya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya yang terasa berat. Di jam kuliahnya yang tak terisi dosen seperti ini membuatnya sangat bosan.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber keributan yang ada di kelasnya itu, dua orang namja yang sedang tadi sibuk mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting. Donghae dan Eunhyuk, mereka lah yang kini menjadi objek perhatian Yesung. Sepasang kekasih yang ia ketahui –dari mulut dua orang itu- sudah berpacaran sejak mereka masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Yesung terus memperhatikan kedua namja hyperaktif itu di tengah kejenuhannya. Kadang ia merasa iri pada sepasang kekasih itu, disaat bosan seperti ini mereka bisa saling menghibur diri. Andai ia juga seperti itu. Satu jurusan dengan 'istri'nya itu. Hah, sekarang ia jadi memikirkan Ryeowook.

"Wookie.." gumam Yesung secara tak sadar. "aku selalu di hati mu, hyung!" timpal asal seorang namja yang secara tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Yesung, Eunhyuk.

"ya, kau sela- ya! apa-apaan kau, Monkey?" ucap Yesung saat menyadari kebodohannya. "hahaha, siapa suruh di sore hari seperit ini kau melamun, hyung? Pasti kau sedang membayangkan 'istri' mu itu tak berbusana 'kan?" ujar Eunhyuk yang kemudian di hadiahi deathglare dari Yesung.

"jangan samakan aku dengan mu, babbo!" ucap Yesung dengan ketus. "jadi kau pikir aku sering membayangkan Hae tanpa busana?" pertanyaan ambigu kembali keluar dari bibir namja bersurai putih itu.

"hahaha, untuk apa? jika aku menginginkan Hae, saat itu juga aku langsung menelanjanginya saja tanpa harus membayangkannya!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mantap, sedangkan Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya.

"hah, terserah kau saja, Monkey!" ucap Yesung yang memilih mengalah dibanding ia harus membiarkan sesuatu di bawah sana meminta keluar jika ia terus melanjutkan pembicaraan yang kini mengarah ke area dewasa.

'drttt..drtt..'

Tiba-tiba handphone yang berada di kantung celana jeansnya bergetar, menandakan satu panggilan masuk. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat saat melihat nama sang penelopon.

Honey, hanya dengan satu kata namun selalu membuatnya merasakan berjuta rasa. Oke, itu berlebihan memang.

"…."

"…"

"Wookie?"

"…"

"Wook-"

"hyung.." Yesung sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara Ryeowook yang memanggil namanya dengan err- mendesah.

"Yesung hyung.." lagi, suara yang terdengar mendesah itu kembali Yesung dengar. Mengingatkanya akan kelakuan Ryeowook beberapa hari lalu, saat namja manis itu berhasil mengerjainya.

"jangan menggoda ku lagi, Honey!" ucap Yesung tegas. Beruntungnya ia kini mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan sehingga tak ada yang dapat mendengar dengan jelas perbincangannya, begitu juga Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kembali sibuk sendiri.

"menggodahh untuk appahh?" tanya Ryeowook yang semakin membuat sesuatu di dalam perut namja sipit itu bergerumuh. Mendengar suara desahan tepat di telinga mu, siapa yang tak tergoda, hum?

"Wook-Wookie?" panggil Yesung saat merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan kelakuan 'istri'nya itu. "pulang, hyung.." ujar Ryeowook kembali, "apa?" tanya Yesung untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak bermasalah.

"kau lupahh? Sekarang kau sudahh boleh menyentuhh kuhh.." ucap Ryeowook yang masih di selingi desahan menggodanya. "be-benarkah?" tanya Yesung terbata.

"ya..ayo kita buat generasi 'Kim' selanjutnya.."

'tut..tut..'

Setelah itu sambungan di putus begitu saja oleh Ryeowook, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku dengan 'adik'nya yang terasa mulai menegak.

"hyung? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Yesung yang dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan untuk keluar kelas.

"TOILET!"

**.**

**.**

"hahaha, kau benar-benar pintar, Wookie! Bisa ku pastikan Yesung hyung pasti kini sedang sibuk mencari sabun!" ucap Sungmin disela tawanya. Kini ia dan Ryeowook berada di apartemen miliknya.

"ya, hyung. tapi.." lagi-lagi Ryeowook menggantungkan kalimatnya. "apa? kau masih ragu, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin yang bisa menebak apa yang kini sedang dipikirkan Ryeowook.

"oh, ayolah. Menjadi lebih agresif dari sebelumnya itu bukan lah masalah. Contohnya aku, aku juga terkadang lebih agresif dari Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin dengan tersenyum bangga.

"benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. "ya, kau tak perlu malu. Dia 'kan 'suami' mu. Lagi pula kau kan sudah pernah mencobanya dan berhasil." Ucap Sungmin sembari mengerlingkan matanya nakal. "kau benar , hyung!" ucap Ryeowook yakin.

"ya, ku harap setelahnya kau masih dapat berjalan dengan baik, Wookie.."

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**. **

**Updateeeeeeeeeee~**

**Maafin RinRi para Readers =( bukan maksud RinRi buat nelantarin FF, tapi tugas2 RinRi disekolah yang bikin RinRi susah buat dapet waktu buat bias lanjutin FF Y_Y**

**Udah gitu pulsa modem di rumah abis lagi, semakin melengkapi kesengsaraan RinRi dalam mengupdate Fanfic ;(**

**Sebagai bentuk permintaan RinRi, 3 Fanfic RinRi update langsung =) semoga rasa kecewa kalian yang nunggu lama dapat terbayar :D**

**Oh iya, RinRi minta doanya yah semoga tugas bikin Film RinRi sukses dan bikin RinRI bias cepet Fokus lagi ke Fanfic ;)**

**Setiap hari entah itu lagi belajar, makan, tidur, sampe lagi *pip* pun keinget terus nasib FF RinRi yang udah lumutan X_X**

**Maka dari itu, modal nekat RinRi datengin Warnet dan akhirnya update FF RinRi yang masih setengah jadi terus diketik disini -_-v**

**Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau ditanyain tentang FF RinRi atau apapun itu, PM RinRi aja yaa =) soalnya sekarang RinRI lagi gabisa balesin Ripyu kalian satu2 soalnya RinRi ngetik note ini aja di warnet *KetauanBiarNgirit* maklum lah pulsa modem RinRi belum diisi sampe sekarang ._.**

**Buat yang mau mengenal RinRi lebih dekat *ceuelaahhh bahasanya* silakan untuk mengunjungi:**

**Facebook : ****Silviana Prananjaya****, bias di add. Masih sering dibuka tapi jarang diutak atik(?) ;) RinRi confirm pasti~**

**Twitter: PM aja ke RinRi yah, atau minta RinRi untuk PM kalian. Nanti RinRi kasih tau ;) pasti di follback kok, mention aja :D**

**Oke balik lagi ke FF ah =)**

**RinRi minta maaf sebesar-sebarnya atas JANJI RinRi yang belum dipenuhi -_- RinRi aslinya malu deh udah telat update terus janji bikin NC belum dipenuhi -_- maaf yah bikin Readers kecewa lagi T_T**

**Bikin NC itu bagi RinRi susah banget ;( biarpun aku Yadong *malahbangga* tapi kalo buat bikin sendiri rasanya susah banget ;( dan readers tau sendiri kan karya NC RinRi kaya gimana? -_-**

**Tapi anehnya RinRi malah tetep aja yah bikin FF yang rated M v-_-v**

**RinRi kayanya butuh pencerahan(?) dari para readers tentang NC ini. Kasih saran RinRi harus bikin berapa ronde dan TKP(?)nya itu dimana aja ._.**

**Maafkan keBODOHan RinRi yang belum juga bias nampilin NC dan bikin Wookie hamil -_-**

**Disini RinRi lagi pengen memperjelas dulu status Yeppa, dia kan udah punya istri sama mau punya anak. Tapi masa gapunya pekerjaan -_- nah loh? Dan disini udah di perjelas statusnya :D**

**Chap depan udah NC, kali ini RinRi gabakal ingkar janji lagi ._. *AngkatKelingking***

**RinRi udah berhasil bikin 1 ronde(?) nah untuk Ronde selanjutnya masih dalam tahap proses dan masa2 pencarian wangsit(?)**

**Dimohon bantuan dan kemaklumannya dari para readers atas apa yang terjadi ini ya :'")**

**Big Thanks For:**

**Triple-Y****5/17/12 . chapter 11**

**Turtles ****5/16/12 . chapter 11 **

**ELFsilmie ****5/15/12 . chapter 6 **

**ELFsilmie ****5/15/12 . chapter 5 **

**ELFsilmie ****5/15/12 . chapter 4 **

**ELFsilmie ****5/15/12 . chapter 3 **

**ELFsilmie ****5/15/12 . chapter 2 ****  
ELFsilmie ****5/15/12 . chapter 1 **

**viiaRyeosom ****5/14/12 . chapter 11 **

**RizkyryeniYWS ****5/13/12 . chapter 11 **

**Enno Noo Na YWS ****5/12/12 . chapter 11 **

**Memey Clouds****5/12/12 . chapter 11**

**Xeiina Kim****5/12/12 . chapter 11**

**CloudsomniaElf****5/12/12 . chapter 11**

**YeHaeyeoja ****5/12/12 . chapter 11 **

**Ddhanifa aaolfa ****5/12/12 . chapter 11 **

**me ****5/11/12 . chapter 11 **

**me ****5/11/12 . chapter 1 **

**LeeJiHoon'YeWook****5/11/12 . chapter 11**

**Phylindan****5/10/12 . chapter 11**

**Ddangkoma ****5/10/12 . chapter 11 **

**luphie kiekha ****5/10/12 . chapter 11 **

**Kang Ji Ae ****5/10/12 . chapter 11 **

**rizkyeonhae ****5/10/12 . chapter 11 **

**July Vroshcham ****5/10/12 . chapter 11 **

**Chorheya ****5/10/12 . chapter 11 **

**Kyuminyewook ****5/10/12 . chapter 11 **

**LeeHaeNa****5/10/12 . chapter 11**

**The DeVil's eyes****5/10/12 . chapter 11**

**wiendzbica****5/10/12 . chapter 11**

**lee minji elf ****5/10/12 . chapter 11 **

**the baby jongie ****5/10/12 . chapter 11 **

**tata kim ****5/10/12 . chapter 11 **

**EvilKyung****5/10/12 . chapter 11**

**yheryin ****5/9/12 . chapter 11 **

**tifafawookie ****5/9/12 . chapter 11 **

**Joongie97****5/9/12 . chapter 3**

**The ****5/9/12 . chapter 11 **

**RizkyryeniYWS ****5/9/12 . chapter 11 **

**ChaaChulie247****5/9/12 . chapter 11**

**Nam seulmi ****5/9/12 . chapter 11 **

**WookppaWife ****5/9/12 . chapter 11 **

**Makasih udah mau Review yaaa :D Review lagi ;))**

**Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)**

**Review SANGAT harapkan *puppyeyes***

**Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang***

**Pesan RinRi : "ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!"**

**So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)**


	13. Chapter 13

Choi RinRi kembali hadir membawa chapter 13 ;) semoga ga kecewa yaaaa! Langsung aja deh,

This is it~

**~Everlasting Love~**

Cast : **Yewook** and other cast

Super Junior © Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Rated : M (beneran)

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Aneh, dsb.

**NC! Iya, ada NC! *DiulangBiarTegang* ._.v**

**Anak kecil jangan baca! Bobo aja gih~ -_-**

UNLIKE? Klik 'Back' please :)

Don't bashing~

CHAPTER 13

**.**

'_Brak!'_

Entah mengapa niatan namja sipit itu untuk membuka pintu dengan cara didobrak begitu kuat, padahal pintu bercat putih itu pun tak di kunci sama sekali. Sepertinya keinginan Yesung untuk segera bertemu Ryeowook benar-benar besar hingga ia kalang kabut seperti itu.

"WOOKIE!" teriak Yesung yang seperti orang yang kerasukan. Tidak, pikiran kalian salah jika menganggap ini adalah salah satu kelakuan Yesung seperti di awal-awal cerita, sosok Yesung yang begitu kejam dan mengerikan.

Hahaha, tentu saja itu salah besar!

Tatapan setajam elangnya itupun terus mengedar menjelajahi setiap sisi ruangan, mencari sosok mungil yang sedari tadi terus memenuhi pikirannya. Tapi ternyata di dalam kamar ia tak mendapati Ryeowook..

"Dimana dia?" Geram Yesung yang sedari tadi masih sibuk menelusuri tiap ruangan yang berada di rumah luas itu. Ia pun kembali memutuskan untuk mencari 'istri'nya itu di tempat lain.

'_Deg!'_

"Astaga.." Saat itu juga Yesung merasakan persendian kakinya seperti terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa kakinya terasa lemas dan linu untuk sekedar bergerak seperti sebelumnya. "Kim Ryeowook.." Gumam Yesung kembali yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu mu, hyung.." Sahut Ryeowook pelan. Yesung begitu terkesiap melihat kondisi 'istri'nya kini hingga membuatnya sempat lupa untuk berkedip.

Lihat saja, tanpa perlu dibuktikan pun Yesung bisa memastikan bahwa Ryeowook kini dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Hanya sebuah selimut tebal berwarna putih –yang biasa dipakai saat tidur- yang kini menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Yesung meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali melihat pose err- nakal yang dipertontonkan 'istri'nya. Kini Ryeowook memposisikan tubuhnya terduduk di atas meja bundar yang terdapat di **dapur** tersebut. Ia melipat satu kakinya dan bertumpu di atas meja, sedangkan satu kakinya ia biarkan menjuntai ke bawah. Melihat posisi Ryeowook dengan paha yang dibuka selebar mungkin, membuat Yesung merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

"Hyung dari mana saja?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan nadanya yang –masih- terdengar polos, berbeda jauh dengan kelakuannya yang dengan sengaja menyingkap sedikit selimut putih itu hingga memperlihatkan paha putihnya yang mulus.

'_Hup!'_

Karena sedari tadi tak mendapat respon dari Yesung, Ryeowook pun memutuskan turun dari atas meja dan menghampiri Yesung dan berdiri di hadapannya. Karena panjangnya selimut itu hingga membuatnya menyeret lantai bagaikan ujung gaun pengantin para yeoja.

"Hyung.." Ryeowook menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Yesung.

'_Cup~'_

Dengan sedikir berjinjit Ryeowook pun berhasil mencium bibir Yesung, dan itu cukup membuat Yesung terbangun dari fantasinya. "E-ehh?" Sadar Yesung saat baru saja satu kecupan berhasil Ryeowook curi darinya.

"Yesung hyung.." Secara perlahan Ryeowook mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya. Mengusap bagian atas tubuh Yesung dengan gerakan zig zag dan selambat mungkin. "Wookie..jangan membuatku menggila seperti ini.." ucap Yesung yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat di pinggang ramping Ryeowook, sedangkan mulutnya kini mulai aktif membasahi daerah cuping telinga Ryeowook.

"Nghh..Satu..Dua.." Ryeowook mulai berhitung ketika satu persatu ia berhasil membuka kancing kemeja putih yang Yesung kenakan. Melepaskan seluruh kancing yang sebelumnya terkait rapi.

"Ayo, hyung.." Dilemparnya begitu saja saat ia berhasil menarik kemeja Yesung kemudian melepasnya. Kedua tangan itu mulai bergerilya nakal di atas dada bidang Yesung, mengusap kulit putih tersebut dengan begitu lembut. "Lakukan permainan yang sering kita lakukan..dulu.." Hingga akhirnya tangan tersebut turun dan merabai daerah perut Six Pack Yesung.

"Permainan apa, nghh?"

"Permainan yang sering kita lakukan di atas ranjang.." Namja manis kini mengalihkan kedua tangannya, turun menggapai sabuk hitam yang melingkar di pinggang 'suami'nya tersebut. Mempretelinya hingga dapat dengan mudahnya ditarik lepas dan membuangnya –lagi- begitu saja. "Permainan yang sering kita lakukan dalam keadaan lampu yang dimatikan.."

Oh, Sungguh! Suara Ryeowook yang pelan dan diselingi desahan benar-benar membuat Yesung gila!

"Lalu?"

Kini berganti kancing jeans Yesung yang ia kerjakan. Melepas dari pengaitnya lalu beralih turun pada resleting dan menurunkanya. Gerakan-gerakan Ryeowook yang dibuatnya selambat mungkin membuat 'sesuatu' disana semakin merengek meminta kebebasan!

"Dan permainan yang sering kita lakukan dalam keadaan..telanjang."

"Kau nakal, Wookie.." Bisik Yesung disela acara lumat-kulum-lumat yang ia lakukan. "Kau harus mendapat hukuman." Lanjutnya.

"Hahh.. Ter-terserahhh hyunghh.. Perlakukann akuhhh sesukamu.."

Smirk.

'_Brugh!'_

Dengan satu dorongan keras Yesung berhasil membalikkan posisi, menghimpit Ryeowook pada dinding berlapis cat putih di dapur itu. "Siapa yang membuatmu sepervert ini, hum?" Yesung beralih menaruh bibirnya di atas kening Ryeowook, menciuminya dan member jejak saliva mulai dari kening hingga turun ke mata lalu kambali ke daerah telinga. Yesung tidak berniat untuk mencium bibir Ryeowook, ia sepertinya lebih menginginkan jika Ryeowook yang terlebih dahulu menciumya, seperti tadi.

"Tid-Akhh ada.." jawabnya. "Hum? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau jadi seagresif ini, eoh?" tanyanya kembali disela acara 'mari-membasahi-wajah-manis-anak-ini!'.

"Ituhh Karen-ahh ak-aku pun mempunyai 'suami' yang pervert dan agresif jug-akhh.." Asal Ryeowook, namun membuat Yesung menyungging sebuah senyum evil –yang mungkin ia pelajari dari Kyuhyun-.

Dan-Ya! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah saat kini Ryeowook telah menurunkan –dengan susah payah- celana jeans yang sebelumnya Yesung pakai. "Eohh? You are naughty, Baby.."

"Ngh..ya..ayo kita buat generasi 'Kim' selanjutnya.."

**.**

**.**

"Aigoo.. Aku lupa membereskan kamarku!" Satu tepukan di jidat ia berikan saat menyadari keteledorannya sendiri. Ia sendiri bingung harus mendevinisikan ruangan ini adalah kamar tidurnya atau..kandang kerbau?

Bungkus snack bertebaran.

Buku-buku kuliah yang bertebaran.

Baju-baju yang tergeletak begitu saja dengan indahnya.

Dan yang terakhir, beberapa CD film yang- Tunggu, CD film?

Ah, kembali mengingatkannya akan kejadian tadi sore!

**.**

_Flashbak On_

"Hahaha, ini dia!" Dengan semangat membara Sungmin pun memamerkan benda yang sedari tadi ia cari, benda yang juga sedari tadi ingin ia perlihatkan pada namja yang kini masih sibuk bergelut dengan snack keju di tangannya, Ryeowook. "Apa itu?"

Krauk~ Krauk~

"Benda yang dapat membantu mengatasi masalahmu!" Jelasnya mantap. "Oh..Begitu." Sahut Ryeowook seadanya. Ia pun kembali memasukan beberapa snack lagi ke adalam mulutnya.

Krauk~ Krauk~

"Ya! Tinggal pilih saja!" Dilemparkannya sebuah benda berbentuk bulat berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kain itu, seperti dompet namun berukuran lebih besar. Ryeowook pun menerimanya dengan acuh tak acuh, masih terlalu asik dengan snack keju miliknya. Diayun-ayunkan kedua kaki pendeknya yang menjulur ke bawah sembari menikmati snack nya yang tinggal sedikit, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi jajanan oleh ibunya agar diam dan tidak rewel.

"Cepat lihat!" Titah Sungmin sedikit kesal karena Ryeowook justru mendiamkannya. "Baik, hyung." jawab Ryeowook lagi. Ia pun memasukan suapan terakhir sebelum-Hup! Melempar bungkus snacknya ke dalam keranjang sampah yang terdapat di pojok ruangan dekat ranjang.

Krauk~ Kra-Uhuk..Uhuk..

Kedua mata namja manis itu sukses melebar. "Omo? Aku tak menyangka jika Minnie-" "Sstt! Jangan salah paham, itu semua adalah milik Kyu!" Sargah Sungmin cepat sebelum Ryeowook memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya'.

Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah kantung. Jika dilihat dalamnya, kita akan mendapatkan dalamnya itu terbagi beberapa bagian. Ada beberapa plastik tipis yang menjadi pembatas untuk tempat CD ditaruh. Dan kalian tahu apa jenis CD yang dengan-bangganya-Sungmin-pamerkan?

Blue Film!

Film Porno!

Film Yadong!

Ya, 3 nama yang memiliki arti sama dan cukup menjadi gambaran untuk isi dari kaset-kaset nista itu.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap cengo benda tersebut. Ia pun merubah posisi, terduduk sembari melipat kedua kakinya di atas ranjang Sungmin sedangkan kedua tangannya mulai mengobrak-abrik benda tersebut, mengeluarkan semua isinya. "Bagaimana? Bagus 'kan?"

Ryeowook mengernyit. "Astaga, banyak sekali." Ucapnya yang begitu 'terpana' dengan jumlah CD Porno yang tidak dapat dibilang sedikit itu. "Aku dan Kyu sering mencoba gaya baru ketika melakukan 'itu', dan kami sering mencontohnya dari kaset-kaset itu!" Jelasnya sembari tersenyum bangga. Setelah merapikan kondisi di dalam laci lemari yang sedikit berantakan, ia pun beranjak mendekati Ryeowook. Ikut duduk di atas ranjang di samping namja pendek itu.

Sungmin sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. "Lalu, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan segala kepolosan yang ia miliki, membuat Sungmin berdecak atas tingkah Ryeowook yang tak juga memahami maksud tujuannya. "Kau juga harus mencoba beberapa gaya disini!" Serunya, membuat Ryeowook kembali terbelalak kaget. "M-Mwo?"

"Ya! Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan memberikan pelayanan special untuk suami tampanmu itu? Dia pasti akan senang jika mendapatimu berbeda dari biasanya!" Jelasnya penuh penekanan. "Tap-Tapi.. Aku malu, hyung!" Jawab Ryeowook sembari memalingkan wajah ke sembarang arah.

"Hey, apa kau lebih mempertahankan rasa malumu dibanding dapat membuat 'suami'mu merasa senang dan..puas?" Rayu Sungmin kembali.

Oke, salahkan saja kekasih evilnya itu yang telah membuat Sungmin menjadi sepervert ini! Dasar iblis kecil!

"Kau benar, hyung." Sahutnya pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sungmin yang kini tersenyum senang. "Bagus! Jadi, kau akan mencontoh gaya dari kaset yang mana?" Tawar Sungmin, ia pun ikut mengotak-atik kaset-kaset yang sengaja di sebar ke berbagai arah oleh Ryeowook. "Aku ikut pendapatmu saja, hyung. Minnie hyung 'kan lebih tahu dan berpengalaman dibandingkan aku." Timpal Ryeowook, membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum bangga.

"Eumhh..Yang mana, ya?" Kini Sungmin dan Ryeowook tengah disibukkan memilah mana kaset yang akan mereka tonton -dan Ryeowook praktekan di ruman nanti tentunya-.

Ryeowook beberapa kali meneguk ludahnya paksa saat melihat gambar-gambar yang tercetak di masing-masing kaset yang ia pilih. Ugh, covernya saja sudah seperti ini! Bagaimana dengan..tayangannya?

"Ah, ini saja! Ini sangat cocok untuk pemula sepertimu, Wookie baby!" Serunya. "Ap-Apa hyung yakin aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja!"

_Flashback Off_

**.**

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar jenius, Sungmin! Itu memang pilihan yang tepat. Hmm, good Luck My Wookie!" Serunya sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang-

Hey! Hey! Kau terlihat menyeramkan dengan senyum itu, Lee Sungmin!

**.**

**.**

"Ugh..Wookie.."

Dan disinilah kini Ryeowook berada. Dengan 'pengetahuan' yang baru saja ia pelajari dari Sungmin beserta kaset yang ia tonton, kini Ryeowook tengah mempraktekan gaya baru yang akan ia tunjukan pada Yesung.

Uke on Top! Ya, Ryeowook yang berada di atas! Dan sepertinya itu cukup membuat Yesung beberapa kali menggeram akibat ulah nakal 'istri'nya itu.

Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya, keduanya kini telah sama-sama dalam keadaan tanpa selehai benang pun yang membalut.

Beralaskan meja yang terdapat di dapur itu ternyata membuat Yesung beberapa kali menggeliat tak nyaman. Bentuk meja yang bundar dengan ukurannya yang tentunya tak panjang membuat tak seluruh bagian tubuhnya beralaskan, hanya kepala hingga bagian pahanya dan membiarkan kedua kakinya menjuntai ke bawah. Lalu jangan lupakan meja yang tak terlapisi kain membuat tubuhnya terasa panas akibat kulitnya yang berkeringat harus bersentuhan langsung dengan kayu -bahan dasar meja- tersebut.

Tapi demi apapun! Dengan-segala-kekurangan yang didapati dari tempatnya kini, Yesung begitu menikmati posisinya kini yang berada di bawah. Ternyata tak terlalu buruk- pikir Yesung.

"Hyung suka?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya, ia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Yesung yang berada di bawahnya lekat. "Perfect." Puji Yesung setelah mengatur nafasnya. Mendengar itu tentu saja membuat Ryeowook senang, dan semakin berjiwa membara untuk berbuat lebih pada tubuh putih dibawahnya itu.

Walaupun dalam keadaan yang terbalik, Yesung tetaplah yang mengatur permainan mereka tersebut. Ryeowook masih terlalu awam untuk memimpin kegiatan mereka ini.

"Akhh..Yesung nghh..hyung.." desah Ryeowook saat lehernya yang sengaja ia dekatkan pada wajah Yesung mendapat gigir-jilat-hisap dari bibir 'suaminya' itu. Kedua tangan kecilnya yang menganggur pun kembali bekerja, meraba daerah dada bidang Yesung dan berhenti pada dua titik sensitife disana. Memilinnya dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat Yesung kembali menggeram nikmat.

"Arghh.." Ringis namja manis itu tiba-tiba saat merasakan sesuatu memaksa masuk ke dalam hole miliknya, berusaha merenggangkannya dan justru itu membuatnya mereasakn perih. Ternyata itu adalah ulah satu jar-Ah, dua jari tangan kanan Yesung yang memaksa masuk. "Akh.." Namun setelahnya Ryeowook pun berhasil dibuat mendesah saat 'milik'nya kini mendapat genggaman yang kuat dari tangan kanan Yesung.

"Ajak adikku bermain, sayang." Ujar Yesung pelan yang kini masih memberikan hiasan cantiknya pada leher putih Ryeowook. Mengerti maksud Yesung, Ryeowook pun dengan kesusahan –karena jarak mereka yang sempit- menurunkan kedua tangannya, menggapai benda keras milik 'suami'nya yang sedari tadi ia diamkan itu. Menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya pada bulu-bulu halus yang menyelimuti benda 'itu'. "Ouh..ya.." Racau Yesung tak jelas saat merasakan sentuhan lembut pada miliknya.

"Yes-Argh..Sa-sakit..Hiks.." Ryeowook mulai terisak kesakitan saat kini secara paksa dua jari tangan Yesung berhasil masuk secara paksa, bahkan kini Yesung menambahkan satu jari lagi. "Nanti akan terasa nikmat." Ucap Yesung mencoba menenangkan. Dan benar saja, setelahnya Ryeowook pun merasa dirinya dibawa melayang saat ia mendapatkan rasa nikmat yang Yesung janjikan, saat namja sipit itu berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatan Ryeowook. Dan yang lebih membuatnya melayang, Ryeowook mendapatkan dua kenikmatan sekaligus, pada bagian titik terdalamnya dan kejantanannya yang masih dimanjakan Yesung dengan gerakan naik turun yang cepat.

"Akh..Akh.."

Ryeowook mulai merasa ia sampai puncaknya, sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya bergerumu. "Ak-Akuhh..kelu-Akhh..ngh.." Desahnya saat Ryeowook berhasil menemui organism pertamanya."Ah, kau sudah sampai, baby?" Cairan putih menyebar begitu saja mengotori perut Yesung dan juga meja kayu yang mereka naikki. Ah, apa perduli!

"Ayo kita mulai." Yesung pun member aba-aba. Sebelumnya ia pun menarik keluar jari-jari tangannya, beralih mengusap cairan yang baru saja Ryeowok keluarkan dan mengotori tubuhnya. Dengan seductive cairan tersebut ia usapkan pada kejantannya yang kini sudah menegang sempurna, melumurinya secara merata dan menjadikannya sebagai pelumas.

Dengan hati-hati Yesung menuntun Ryeowook yang berada di atasnya. Mencengkram kedua paha putih Ryeowook dan memposisikan kejantanannya dengan sempurna menghadap hole Ryeowook yang terbuka menantang karena paha namja manis itu yang dibuka lebar olehnya. "Bersiaplah, jaga keseimbangan."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. "In-ini terasa lebih perih..hyung.." Keringat mengalir di dahinya saat kini ia tengah mencoba memasukan milik Yesung yang tak dapat dibilang kecil itu kedalam hole miliknya. "Sak-Hiks..sakit, hyung.." Ryeowook kembali terisak, membuat Yesung merasa tidak tega namun tidak juga ingin menghentikannya.

Dengan sedikit tarikan paksa pada paha Ryeowook agar lebih menurun dan gerakan pinggulnya yang menusukkan dengan keras membuat setengah bagian milik Yesung masuk ke dalam hole Ryeowook.

"ARGGHH! SAKIT! Hiks..sakit.." Jerit Ryeowook saat itu juga karena ia baru saja mendapat gerakan kasar Yesung. "Mianhe, chagiya..mianhe.." Ucap Yesung yang merasa bersalah karena baru saja menyakiti 'istri' manisnya tersebut.

Dengan sigap Yesung pun mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk memgang bahu Ryeowook, menahan tubuh Ryeowook yang limbung kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia tidak mau semuanya sia-sia jika harus gagal karena tubuh Ryeowook yang hampir terjatuh ke samping. "Berhenti hyung..hiks.." Mohon Ryeowook dengan mata tertutup namun basah karena terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Yesung yang berada di posisi bawah kini dapat melihat bagaimana tersiksanya Ryeowook dalam tahap 'pemasukan' ini. Tak ingin membuat 'istri' manisnya itu kembali kesakitan akibat ulahnya, ia pun menurut dan menghentikan gerakannya untuk sementara.

Setelahnya tak sebentar mereka saling terdiam dalam keheningan. Ryeowook yang kini telah mencoba menghentikan tangisannya dan membiasakan benda asing itu berada di tubuhnya, sedangkan Yesung dengan kedua tangannya yang kembali menahan kedua paha Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam sembari menatap 'istri'nya dalam, menunggu perintah agar ia kembali bergerak.

Ini bukanlah pertama kali Yesung dan Ryeowook bercinta. Sebelumnya pun Ryeowook sudah pernah di'masuki' oleh Yesung. Namun sungguh, dalam posisi baru seperti ini rasa sakit itu lebih jelas terasa!

"Masukkan, hyung." Akhirnya Ryeowook pun member izin. Ryeowook pun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendongkakan kepalanya saat secara perlahan sisa bagian benda keras itu kembali memaksa masuk, namun kali ini lebih pelan.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kini secara perlahan Ryeowook mulai merasakan sensasi yang dulu pernah ia dapatkan dari Yesung. Saat benda panjang itu memasukinya dan menggesek dinding hole miliknya dengan perlahan, membuatnya dapat lebih terperinci merasakan kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan benda tersebut.

"Akh.." Desah Ryeowook saat kini berhasil seluruh bagian kejantananan Yesung memenuhi holenya, membuatnya merasa tubuhnya terisi sesuatu dengan penuh. "Ayo bergerak, chagi.." Pinta Yesung. Ugh, pandangan Yesung yang memohon membuat gairah namja mungil itu semakin meningkat!

Ryeowook kembali mengingat bagaimana tayangan yang terpampang di layar TV Sungmin saat keduanya menonton kaset film nista tersebut. Aha! Bagai sebuah lampu kecil yang menyala di atas kepalanya, kini ia ingat apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan!

Ryeowook mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Jika digambarkan, gerakan yang Ryeowook buat bagaikan bentuk sebuah berlian –karena bentuk ini pun dinamakan The Diamond-.

"Yeah..Like that.." Desah Yesung saat ia pun ikut mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tidak terkira. Ternyata dalam posisi seperti ini, kejantanannya dapat lebih tenggelam dalam hole Ryeowook dan dijepit dengan ketat. Benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya untuk menahan desahan. 'istri'nya itu benar-benar pintar memanjakannya!

Ke arah atas-kanan-bawah-kiri-lalu ke atas lagi, seperti itu lah gerakan yang sedang Ryeowook lakukan. "Akh..Ouh..Yesung hyung.." Ia pun semakin menggila dalam desahannya. Ryeowook pun ikut menambahkan gerakan naik turun dalam tempo yang cepat, membuat kenikmatan tersebut berkali lipat. Walau dalam posisi seperti ini ia merasa tubuhnya jadi lebih lelah, tapi rasa nikmat yang ia –dan Yesung tentunya- dapatkan jauh lebih besar.

Oh, berterima kasihlah pada Lee Sungmin yang dengan senang hati telah membantu uri Wookie!

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Sungmin begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok evil yang berstatus namjachingunya tersebut. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan kehadiran namja kurus itu, Pasalnya baru saja Sungmin mengirim sebuha balasan pesan singkat yang Kyuhyun kirimkan padanya.

Balasan penolakan atas permintaan Kyuhyun yang akan mengunjunginya sore ini, hari ini Sungmin ingin terlebih dahulu focus terhadap kondisi apartemennya yang tidak layak dibilang rapi itu. Sia-sia saja 'kan jika ia mengijinkan Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya setelah di rapikan? Namja itu senang mengoprek apapun miliknya –bahkan dirinya sekalipun-.

"Hey, seperti itu kah sambutan hangatmu untuk kekasih tampan sepertiku ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari bernarsis ria. Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus pasrah saat Kyuhyun masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemennya, meninggalkannya yang masih mematung di ambang pintu. Kebiasaan.

"Kyu! Bukankah ak-"

"Minnie hyung?" Ucapan namja imut bergigi kelinci itu pun terputus saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotongnya. Kyuhyun yang kini mematung di depan pintu kamar Sungmin yang terbuka lebar mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan introgasi. "Kamarmu..Kau ini jorok sekali sih!" Cercah Kyuhyun. Ugh, tak biasanya kamar kekasihnya itu berant- Ah, super duper berantakan seperti ini. Apa baru saja terjadi perang disini?

"Ah, itu.." Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia pun ikut mematung di samping Kyuhyun. "Aku baru saja akan membereskannya." Jawab Sungmin yang merasa malu karena ketahuan bersikap jorok di depan namjachingunya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak kalah jorok darinya –jorok dalam hal pemikiran mungkin tepatnya-.

"Hyung?" Panggil Kyuhyun kembali. "Hmm?" Sahut Sungmin, namja manis itu pun mulai beranjak menghampiri benda-benad tak penting yang bertaburan di lantainya, menaruhnya kembali ke tempatnya. "Kau habis bermain sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang diliputi rasa curiga.

Sebelah alis Sungmin terangkat. "Bermain..sendiri?" Ulangnya yang tak mengerti. Ia pun memandang sekilas Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Itu..maksudku itu.." Tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan isyarat matanya. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dan-Ya! Kyuhyun menunjuk kaset-kaset berunsur Yadong yang masih berserakan di lantai, dan sebagian di atas kasur.

"Oh, I-ini..aku.." Sungmin mulai merasakan hawa kurang bersahabat saat dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun mendekatinya, bagai seorang pemangsa yang mengendap-ngendap bersiap untuk menangkap mangsanya. Perumpamaan yang sangat cocok!

"Ba-baru saja aku akan members-" "Tidak Perlu!" Potong Kyuhyun kembali, dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tampangnya yang menggemaskan.

Kau tahu Sungmin? Wajah dengan kadar imut berlebih milik mu itu semakin membuat makhluk di depan mu itu terpancing!

"Ini!" Kyuhyun memungut salah satu koleksi kaset miliknya, memperlihatkannya pada Sungmin yang wajahnya kini sudah memucat.

"Sudah lama kita tidak memperagakannya, ayo kita lakukan lagi!"

'_Deg!'_

Hah, tamatlah kau Lee Sungmin!

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook terus menenggelamkan kepalaya di perpotongan leher 'suami'nya itu. Ryeowook pun terus dibuat mendesar saat kini Yesung yang berganti melakukan gerakan 'in-out' pada holenya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang mengalung di leher Yesung dan kedua kakinya melingkar erat pada pinggang 'suami'nya tersebut.

Setelah puas melakukan posisi 'Uke on Top', Yesung pun berinisiatif merubah posisinya dengan saling menghadap dan menghimpit Ryeowook pada dinding di ujung dapur, seperti awal.

Ryeowook merasakan tubuhnya mulai menegang. "Akh..Ak-aku..nghhh.."

"Aku jugahh sampai, Chagiy-ahhh.." Dengan tusukkan terakhir akhirnya Yesung pun dapat mencapai organisme pertamanya. Ryeowook saat itu juga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memasuki tubuhnya, rasanya begitu nikmat dan nyaman saat sesuatu mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Apakah itu merupakan tahap awal dari pembentukan calon aegya? Ya! Ah, semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk mengalirkan cairan lebih banyak..

Lagi..

Lagi..

Dan lagi! –Yesung.

'_Brugh!'_

Keduanya pun jatuh terduduk setelah cukup lama bertahan dengan posisi 'stand up sex' seperti tadi. Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Ryeowook yang begitu kelelahan, diusapnya keringat yang mengalir di wajah manis 'istri'nya itu. "Apa kau masih cukup kuat untuk sekedar berdiri?" Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Hanya berdiri? Sepertinya Ryeowook masih sanggup. Namun jika berjalan, Ryeowook masih kurang yakin. Kemudian ia pun menanggukan kepala.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan lagi di tempat lain!" Ucapnya bersemangat. Hah, jika hasilnya seperti ini. Rasanya Ryeowook ingin sekali mencabut kembali janji yang ia buat untuk memberikan pelayanan special untuk Yesung.

Well, selamat bersenangg-senang dengan suami tampan mu itu, Kim Ryeowook!

**.**

**-TBC-  
**

**.**

Kyaaaaaaa akhirnya RinRi bisa publish juga^^ Alhamdulillah ulangannya selesai ;D

Maafkan atas keterlambatan RinRi, harap dimaklumi ;)

Kembali ke FF.

Errrrrr~~~ adegan apa itu yang diatas? *MukaPolos* *DigetokReaders*

Oke, RinRi akui kalo RinRi itu gajago dalam membuat enceh, jadi maaf kalau nista gitu ._.v hehehe.

Udah gitu semakin lama RinRi makin bikin Sungmin oppa mesum yah? -_- ah, ini semua gara2 kamu bang evil! *SenggolKyu* *Kyu: -_-*

Ya, jangan timpukin RinRi karena seenak jidat RinRi yang lebar naro itu penyakit (TBC) di tengah2 cerita -_-v hehehe. Segitu dulu deh NCnya ya( _)v selanjutnya RinRi akan kembali mencari wangsit dan pencerahan untuk TKP(?) enceh YW, yang mau req boleh, tapi itupun kalau RinRi sanggup hehehe ;Dv

Oh iya, ff ini tanpa edit loh. Ga mau baca ulang soalnya RinRi jadi geli sendiri liat ff enceh karya sendiri -_- hehehe~ udah gitu sekarang udah malem banget dan RinRi ngantuk zzzzzz~ mian ne ._.v

RinRi setiap nulis ff ell selalu ditemani lagunya trouble maker, entah mengapa lagu itu selalu kasih pencerahan buat otak RinRi yang Yadong ini (?) atau mungkin karena efek MVnya yang rada2 Yadong gitu kaliya? Hahaha *plak*

RinRi mau minta maaf lagi nih buat sekarang gabisa balesin ripyu, bahu RinRi udah pegel soalnya begadang terus sekarang udah jam 12 lewat 45 loh~ Errrrrrrr~

Yang ingin mengenal RinRi lebih jauh, silakan kunjungi ;)

FB: **Silviana Prananjaya**

TW: ** Siputttt** *'t' empat kali*

Gomawo ;)

**Big Thanks For:**

**ryeocloud ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**Tifafawookie ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**ELF for SuJu ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**Triple-Y ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**the baby jongie ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**The ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**Xeiina Kim ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**cupidshine ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**me ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**EvilKyung ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**lee minji elf ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**rizkyeonhae 5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**Kim ryeoliy 5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**Kim Ayuni Lee 5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**Kyuminyewook ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**The DeVil's eyes****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**WookppaWife ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**Turtles ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**wiendzbica****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**Sheendyy ****5/18/12 . chapter 12**

**tata kim ****5/19/12 . chapter 12**

**viiaRyeosom****5/19/12 . chapter 12**

**LeeHaeNa****5/19/12 . chapter 12**

**RizkyryeniYWS ****5/19/12 . chapter 12**

**July Vroscham ****5/19/12 . chapter 12**

**Chorheya ****5/19/12 . chapter 12**

**Venus ****5/19/12 . chapter 12**

**Phylindan ****5/20/12 . chapter 12**

**Memey Clouds ****5/20/12 . chapter 12**

**luphie kiekha ****5/20/12 . chapter 12**

**dian ****5/20/12 . chapter 12**

**CloudsomniaElf ****5/20/12 . chapter 12**

**ELFsilmie ****5/21/12 . chapter 12**

**ChaaChulie247 ****5/22/12 . chapter 12**

**Kitty girl ****5/23/12 . chapter 12**

**Enno KimLee ****5/23/12 . chapter 12**

**Enno Noo Na YWS ****5/25/12 . chapter 12**

**Yudia3424 ****5/31/12 . chapter 12**

**nenkeowyn ****6/9/12 . chapter 12**

** ywsfly3424 ****6/9/12 . chapter 12 **

Terima Kasih atas Masukan, Kritikan, Tanggapan, bahkan Pujian yang Reader kasih buat FanFic ini. Semuat itu bikin RinRi semangat ^^v

Review kalian bener-bener ngabantu author ;) Review kalian itu penyemangat author dan nyawa author~ *nangisbombay* *Readers: Lebay lu thor!*

Kritik dan saran di terima (n_n)

Review SANGAT diharapkan *puppyeyes*

Jangan bosen review FF ini, tunggu RinRi! RinRi akan kembali dengan membawa chapter selanjutnya! Dadaaahhhh *lambaiTanganNyemplungEmpang*

"ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting!" – Petuah YWS Kece~

So, Would you mind to review? ~(^-^~)


End file.
